The God of Dark
by Ddraig Dragneel
Summary: Mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados cuando me entere que nunca había sido humano... Ironías de la vida supongo, ya que yo no era de creer en seres sobrenaturales como ángeles y demonios, sin embargo, las cosas cambian y yo también... (IsseixHarem)
1. Chapter 1: El dia que lo cambió todo

**Hey! Que tal?, soy Ddraig Dragneel y esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia ,así que espero sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia para mejorar será bienvenida, ahora sin mas que decir que comience el capítulo.**

 **"** ¡Hey! ¿Que tal? **"": diálogos.**

 ***Suspiro*:** **Acciones y sonidos.**

 _(Oppai)_ **: Pensamientos.**

 **[** Compañero **]: Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

((...¿Diga?...)) **: Transmisiones y llamadas.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor: Ishibumi Ichiei.**

Yo, mi nombres es Hyoudou Issei, aunque los más cercanos a mi me llaman "Isse", tengo 16 años y estoy en segundo año de la academia Kuoh, vivo con mis padres y mi vida era muy normal, exceptuando que soy un completo pervertido. ¡¿Aunque qué hay de malo con eso?! ¡Estoy en mi época de juventud!...

Aunque...bueno...ahora ya no lo soy tanto...

En fin, les contare como fue que mi vida cambio drasticamente...:

 **Capítulo 1:"El día que lo cambio todo"**

"Despierta, Despierta si no lo haces t...te be…saré"-La alarma versión ¨Tsundere¨ sonaba en la habitación de un joven que comenzó a despertar después de un largo sueño.

 **POV Issei.**

"Fuaa..."

Bostecé y estire mientras apagaba la alarma y me levantaba para tomar una ducha.

 ***Toc Toc Toc***

"¡Isse! ¡Despierta¡ ¡Ya está el desayuno¡" – La voz de mi madre se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, justo como todas las mañanas de escuela...

"Ya voy, me alisto y bajo"- Le respondí mientras entraba al baño.

.

.

10 minutos después de haberme cambiado a la ropa de la academia, me encontraba sentado en la mesa desayunando.

"Hijo deberías levantarte mas temprano, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama como Yuuma-chan"

Mi padre me dijo eso con un tono de voz...humm... un poco pícaro ¿Quizás?...

"Si si lo sé"

 ***Toc-Toc***

Tocaron la puerta principal - "¡Ya me voy!" – Me despedí de mis padres en tanto abría la puerta y salía de casa.

Al salir...

"Moo~ Isse-kun otra vez tarde deberías dormir más temprano"

Una hermosa chica pelinegra se dirigió a mi.

Si..., ella es Yuuma-chan y se preguntaran ¿Quien es ella?

Amano Yuuma o Yuuma-chan como la mayoría de personas le dicen..., es mi amiga de la infancia, es una chica con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos color violeta además de unos grandes pechos y cintura perfecta, estamos en el mismo grado de la academia aunque en diferentes clases.

"Gomen, gomen, para mañana pongo el despertador mas temprano, ahora vamos que si no llegaremos tarde" – le dije eso mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a correr hacia la escuela.

Noté como su rostro se ponía rojo...

"Y…y de ¿quien crees que es la culpa?..."- susurro Yuuma-chan en uno de voz muy bajo...

...humm...¿Tendrá fiebre?...

.

.

* * *

La academia Kuoh es una escuela privada que antes era sólo para chicas, pero ahora es mixta, así que la cantidad de chicas es mucho mayor que la de los chicos. Me fue difícil entrar ya que mis calificaciones no es que sean muy buenas, pero todo el esfuerzo de noches estudiando sin ver porno valió la pena.

¡Este lugar tiene muchas chicas lindas! Y eso es maravilloso, ya que uno de mis sueños es tener mi propio harem.

Aunque de momento no va por buen camino…

"Bueno Yuuma-chan nos vemos en el almuerzo"-le dije mientras me dirigía a mi salón de clases

"Nos vemos luego Isse-kun"- me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Llegue al aula mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro, y me sentaba en mi asiento.

"Hey Hyoudou ¿Qué tal estuvieron los videos que te preste? ¿buenos no?"

El sujeto que me habló era mi compañero: Matsuda.

"Hmm , que buena mañana, supongo que habrás llegado un poco tarde por lo del video no?"

El que pregunta eso es mi segundo compañero: Motohama.

Ellos dos son mis amigos y los tres somos conocidos como el trío pervertido…He aquí el motivo por el cual mi sueño del harem es difícil de alcanzar.

¡Pero definitivamente no me rendiré!

"Si, he de admitir que estuvo bueno" – Les respondí mientras sacaba unos DVD de mi mochila y se los entregaba a Matsuda, todo esto sigilosamente para que las chicas no lo vean.

Pero al momento de que Matsuda guardara los DVD se le cae la mochila y todas las revistas eróticas y demás cosas de contenido inapropiado quedan regadas en el suelo.

"¡Kyaaaa, cerdos!"

"Muéranse enfermos"

Esos son los gritos que se oyen de las chicas del salón.

Suspire con resignación...

Que buena manera de comenzar el día...

* * *

En el almuerzo Yuuma-chan se asomó por la puerta del aula llamándome para ir a comer-"Isse-kun ven prueba el obento que te hice"- dice eso con una actitud soñadora.

Mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

 **¡PUM¡**

Alguien me golpea desde atrás, ahhh~... siempre es lo mismo en todos los recreos, Matsuda y Motohama son demasiado celosos ya que soy el único con una amiga en la escuela, por ese motivo siempre me golpean cuando me ven con Yuuma-chan.

"¡Issei traidor!, porque no le dices a Yuuma-chan que nos presente unas amigas?"-Dicen al unísono mientras lloran.

De igual manera aunque se lo diga, creo que las amigas de Yuuma-chan saldrían huyendo cuando se dieran cuenta de quienes somos.

La mayoría de chicas hacen eso…

"Ya ya cálmense, ya se lo diré"

Es mentira, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

Solemos almorzar en un lugar que se encuentra atrás del edifico escolar .Y cerca de ahí se encuentra un edifico el cual es llamado el viejo edificio de la academia.

"Mmm… ¡Esta delicioso Yuuma-chan, tu comida es la mejor!" – La elogie mientras degustaba el obento preparado por ella.

"G…gra…cias Isse-kun".

Entonces sentí como si estuviera siendo observado, me gire y en la ventana del viejo edifico escolar pude ver a una chica , tenía el cabello carmesí y su belleza no era la de un ser humano, además de resaltar su gran escote….ella era Rias Gremory conocida como la gran Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh.

"¡Isse! ¡Isse! Me estas escuchando?" – Yuuma-chan al percatarse de que no le estaba haciendo caso, miró en la misma dirección en la cual yo miraba...

 **¡Ringgggg!** Sonó el timbre indicando el termino del receso.

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me levante para ir a mi salón...

"Yuuma-chan nos vemos en la salida" – Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi salón

Ella no me respondió...

Creo que esta pensando en algo...

* * *

Estoy agotado…y me duele el cuerpo...

Se preguntaran porque, pues la razón es simple, estaba con Matsuda y Motohama espiando a las chicas del club de Kendo hasta que por no mantenernos en silencio nos descubrieron y nos comenzar a perseguir por toda la escuela y cuando nos alcanzaron...

Ahh~ nos golpearon hasta que se cansaron...

Y ahora Yuuma-chan se fue a casa sin mi.

¡Y yo que deseaba ser consolado por ella!.

Definitivamente hoy no ha sido de mis mejores días de escuela.

Mientras caminaba por un puente que va en dirección a mi casa, escucho como una melodiosa voz me habla.

"eto t-tu eres Hyoudou Issei-kun ¿cierto?"

Una chica de cabello rosado, muy linda por cierto, se encontraba frente a mi.

"Uhmm… si, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Hyoudou-kun ¿t-tu e...estás saliendo con alguien?"

"n-no... ¿por?" – Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso ya que me daba una idea de adonde iba todo esto.

"¡Qué bien!"- ella se alegro y después puso una voz tímida -" Umm… ¿tu…saldrías conmigo?"

¡Ehhhh!...mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse...

"¿Podrías r…repetir lo que d…dijiste? – Si no he escuchado mal esto significa que…

Entonces noto como ella se comienza a sonrojar fuertemente y dice:

"Y-Yo siempre te veo pasar por este puente y entonces yo…um… me enamoré… por eso Hyoudou-kun ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!".

¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Una chica linda se me declaró! ¡E-esto debe ser un sueño! o tal vez...

Mire a todos lados para ver si había alguien pero no, estamos solamente los dos...

Comencé a derramar lagrimas de alegría...esto no es ninguna broma...

* * *

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Yuuma-chan hablando con mi madre mientras veían fotos mías de pequeño… eso me molestaría y avergonzaría ya que hay muchas fotos vergonzosas pero ahora mismo me encuentro demasiado feliz como para preocuparme por eso.

"Isse-kun te ves muy feliz, además de haber tardado ¿Paso algo?" – Me pregunta Yuuma-chan.

"Je je je ¿Por qué estoy feliz preguntas? La razón es simple Yuuma-chan… ahora tengo novia"

La cara que puso mi madre al escuchar lo que dije era de sorpresa total, mientras la de Yuuma-chan era algo entre molesta, preocupada y al igual que mamá, de sorpresa.

Al final el día no fue tan malo como creí, es más se volvió uno de los mejores días de mi vida, incluso superando al día en el que descubrí el porno...

* * *

El resto de la semana paso tranquilamente a excepción de que me paraba burlando y presumiendo de que yo tenía novia a Matsuda y Motohama….

Hahaha la cara que pusieron esos dos cuando les presente a mi novia fue épica. Ah por cierto el nombre de mi linda y sexy novia es Kimura Stella-chan .Curiosamente durante toda esta semana Yuuma-chan se ha comportado de manera muy sobre protectora conmigo, ya sea estando solo o en compañía de Stella-chan .

Es como si algo le preocupara...

Cuando llego el viernes Stella-chan me dijo para salir el domingo.

¡Nuestra primera cita! Estoy tan emocionado que le pedí algunos consejos a Yuuma-chan e idee un plan para que todo saliera perfecto y quien sabe quizás pudiera acabar en un beso o algo mas…

.

.

* * *

El castaño llego 3 horas antes al lugar acordado, estaba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta que una pelinegra lo seguía desde que salió de casa.

Mientras esperaba a que Stella-chan llegue, una chica vestida de una manera un tanto extraña le entrego un folleto con un símbolo raro y una frase que decía: _"Tu deseo se hará realidad"_

Issei estaba por ir a tirarlo a la basura pero al final termino guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"Ese folleto...Rias Gremory..."- Escondida para que el castaño no la descubra se encontraba una joven pelinegra, la cual después de haberse enterado de la cita del muchacho decidió seguirlo ya que no confiaba en la chica llamada Stella y por alguna que otra razón...

"¡Isse-kun!"- Una pelirosa corría en dirección al castaño – "Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde ¿Te hice esperar?".

"No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar" - ( _¡Oh si , siempre he querido decir eso aunque sea una vez!)_ – "Bueno ¿nos vamos ya?"- dijo Issei mientras la tomaba de la mano.

"Si"- la pelirosa asintió mientras hacia una suave sonrisa.

Los jóvenes fueron a diferentes tipos de tiendas y también al cine.

Ahora se encontraban almorzando en un restaurante, ella comía un parfait de chocolate mientras que el castaño tomaba un jugo.

El chico entonces noto a Stella distraída y algo incomoda.

¡¿Habré hecho algo mal?!...preguntándose eso a si mismo, decidió ver que es lo que pasaba.

"Uhmm...Stella-chan ¿Pasa algo? Te noto distraída".

"mmm...¿no sientes como si estuvieras siendo observado? – dijo la chica mientras observaba un lugar fijo fuera del restaurante.

...

 _(!¿Se dio cuenta desde esta distancia?...Definitivamente ella no es normal)_ \- pensó alarmada una pelinegra.

Ella estaba tapándose la cara con una revista mientras observaba al castaño y a la pelirosa a lo lejos.

...

La pelirosa suspiro -"Olvídalo creo que no es nada..." - se levantó de su asiento luego de acabar helado – "¿Nos vamos?".

"Ah claro, pago y nos vamos"- respondió el castaño un tanto extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar...

.

.

* * *

 **POV Issei.**

Ya había comenzado a anochecer y llegamos a un parque el cual se encontraba algo lejos de la ciudad, este se encontraba vacío...así que en este momento...

¡Estoy solo con Stella-chan!... mi mente comenzó a pensar cosas pervertidas.

Entonces Stella-chan se dirige a una fuente la cual se encuentra en el centro del parque.

"Isse-kun ¿te puedo pedir algo?"

¿E-esto es…? ¿Acaso será el primer beso?...

Estaba emocionado por lo que iba a pasar...cuando Stella-chan dijo algo que me descolocó...

"Primero, puedes pedirte a tu amiguita que deje de seguirnos, aunque bueno eso ya no importa ahora..."

Noto como la voz de Stella-chan comienza a cambiar...de lo dulce y amable que era...

A una voz fría y agresiva...

"¿Are? ¿Amiguita? ¿A qué te refieres Stella-chan?..."- Pregunte eso muy confundido.

...

Entonces unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca comienzan a moverse y de ellos sale…

"¿¡Yuuma-chan!?"

Me encontraba muy sorprendió al ver a Yuuma-chan en este lugar...¿Nos ha seguido?...

"Veo que te diste cuenta Stella-chan"- dijo Yuuma-chan viendo fijamente a Stella-chan.

La mirada que ellas dos se dirigen es de muerte que hasta me dan escalofríos...

"Lo sabía desde el principio, apenas llegue ya había sentido tu presencia..."- Stella dijo eso mientras comenzaba a jugar con el agua de la fuente...

¿Sentido tu presencia? ¿A qué se refiere?...

"E-eto ¿S-Stella-chan?...esto no es por celos ¿no?"- pregunté.

Esto me comenzaba a dar muy mala espina, el ambiente es demasiado tenso...

Entonces paso…Stella-chan comenzó a reír como una desquiciada mientras alas parecidas a la de un murciélago salían de su espalda…espera...

¡ALAS! ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

"Hahahaha...¿yo? ¿Celosa?...Todo ha sido una mentira I-sse-kun..."- Entonces en su mano derecha aparece una espada...

Yuuma-chan que estaba a mi lado suspiro - " Así que al final resultaste ser un demonio, y al ver como te comportas diría que uno renegado"

¿¡Un demonio!?...

Yuuma-chan está muy tranquila a pesar de haber visto lo mismo que yo y además ¿como sabe todo esto...?

"Y yo supongo que a ti te mandaron a vigilarlo y protegerlo ¿no? Ángel caído-chan..."- Stella-chan dijo eso con un tono burlón.

¿Ángel caído?... Entonces el atuendo de Yuuma-chan comienza a cambiar a un muy revelador y al igual que a Stella-chan le salen alas en la espalada, pero estas eran más parecidas a las de un cuervo.

Por cierto...¡Pude ver las Oppai de Yuuma-chan! Eso fue al momento del cambio de apariencia…

¡MIERDA! Si no estuviera en esta situación seria maravilloso...Por el momento debo dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas.

"Bueno bueno al parecer tendré que matarlos a los dos" – La mirada de Stella-chan se vuelve tan fría que comienzo a temblar y caigo de rodillas...

...¿Como llegue a esto?...

"¡Isse-kun!... No te preocupes acabare con ella y volveremos a casa" – Yuuma-chan me dice eso dándome una cálida sonrisa…

.

.

* * *

 **POV Yuuma.**

No creí que esto acabaría así...

¡Mierda! Fui muy descuidada, ahora he metido a Isse-kun en medio de una batalla...

"Ara Ara ¿Crees poder protegerlo Yuuma-chan?"- La demonio nos apunta con su espada.

"¡...!"

Siento como algo pasa rápidamente a mi lado, volteo y...

¡NO!¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Stella había usado una velocidad que no pude percibir y había atravesado el estómago de Isse-kun...

"Guaahh" –Isse-kun comienza a votar sangre por la boca mientras grita de dolor…

S-si esto sigue aso morirá, tengo que acabar con esto rápido.

"Lo siento Isse-kun cuando mis superiores detectaron que podrías ser una amenaza me ordenaron eliminarte si tienes que culpar a alguien, culpa al dios que puso en ti la Sacred Gear"

Stella miraba con algo de pena a Issei-kun...

¡Aléjate de él perra!

 ***Buzzzz***

Cree una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Stella, pero ella la esquiva fácilmente...

Tsk..., es demasiado rápida. Lo mejor será atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Creo otra lanza y esta vez corro hacia ella que se defiende con su espada.

...

"ah…ah…a-ah"- comencé a respirar de manera agitada...

¡También es muy fuerte físicamente!...en un intercambio de golpes entre la espada y mi lanza el cansancio se noto demasiado ya que ha roto mi lanza sin ningún problema.

Aunque tampoco es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en combate...

¡...!

Entonces ella rápidamente llega a mi lado y me toma del cuello.

" ***** **Cough…Cough*** …S...suéltame"- Forcejeaba intentando librarme de su agarre en mi cuello, ya que me estaba asfixiando.

Poco a poco voy perdiendo fuerzas...

.

.

* * *

¡D-duele demasiado! , mis manos estaban llenas de mi sangre que rezumaba del agujero que estaba en mi estómago.

Comienzo a ver borroso, ¡Mierda!... si esto sigue así perderé la conciencia y eso es muy malo...

" ***Cough…cough*** " – escucho como Yuuma-chan tosía al estar siendo asfixiada por Stella.

Tengo que hacer algo..., trato de levantarme, pero me es imposible...

¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Moriré en este lugar?...por lo que escuche antes...Yuuma-chan debía protegerme por lo que si me muere será mi culpa...

¡No!, yo jure protegerla cuando éramos niños. ¡YO SOY QUIEN DEBE PROTEGERLA, NO ELLA A MI!...

...

* * *

"Hahaha que paso Yuuma-chan ¿no que acabarías conm…"

 **¡PUM!**

Antes de que Stella pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo un potente puñetazo la mando a volar, dejando caer a la pelinegra al suelo...

"…¿Q-qué fue eso?..."- dijo Stella mientras se levantaba -"¡...!"

Entonces siente una tremenda aura que la hace temblar, y al girar para ver de quien era se sorprende al ver al joven castaño parado y que de la herida de su estómago le comienza a salir humo.

"¡¿Qué carajos?!"...Stella quedo en shock al ver como...la herida estaba cicatrizando.

"I…sse..kun" – La pelinegra la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo, no podía hacer nada, el cansancio y la presión de haber visto a Issei siendo atravesado por una espada no la habían dejado concentrarse durante su pelea.

Y ahora después de casi morir asfixiada le había hecho perdido la conciencia...

El castaño comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la pelirosa, mientras esta comenzaba a temblar cada vez mas…era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía tanta sed de sangre proveniente de una sola persona…bueno si es que a lo que veía se le podía decir persona...

"¿Q-qué eres tú? Y-ya deberías estar muerto o n-ni siquiera deberías poder l-levantarte..."

El joven no respondió y siguió su camino hacia ella la cual estaba paralizada del miedo...

Cuando el castaño la tuvo de frente, la agarró del cuello así como ella había hecho con Yuuma, al levantar la mirada, la pelirosa pudo sentir como era ver a la muerte en persona, la Iris de los ojos del castaño eran completamente rojas como la sangre...

Entonces lo primero que se le vino a la mente de Stella fue escapar…

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba clavo la espada otra vez en el estomagó del castaño, más grande fue su sorpresa y su miedo cuando vio como la espada al contacto con la piel del chico se hizo trizas.

Pero por suerte para ella...pudo crear una distracción y huir lo más rápido que pudo...

...

"¿Q-qué fue lo que paso?" – Yuuma comenzó a despertar luego de haber perdido la conciencia por poco tiempo y lo primero que vio fue como Stella huía e Issei se desplomaba en el suelo.

"¡Isse!, ¡Isse!"- comenzó a llamar al castaño mientras cómo podía puso de pie y fue en ayuda del chico...

 _(E…esa voz Yuuma-chan, ¿qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada…..cada vez veo mas borroso...y mi consciencia se va...al final terminare desmayándome)-_ Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño que poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos...

A lo lejos forzando un poco la vista pudo ver como la pelinegra se acercaba a él mientras gritaba lo que parecía ser su nombre...y después como un destello carmesí aparecía en medio de la noche….

Eso fue lo último que Issei vio antes de que todo se volviera negro...

.

.

 **Fin capítulo 1.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por el primer capítulo, soy nuevo en esto aun así** **espero les haya gustado y perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica.**

 **¡Nos vemos!...**


	2. Chapter 2: Cambios

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el segundo episodio de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor: Ishibumi Ichiei.**

"Hey que tal": **Diálogos.**

( _Oppai_ ) **:Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* : Acciones y sonidos.**

[Holi] : **Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

((...¿Diga?...)) : **Trasmisiones y llamadas.**

 **Ahora si más disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

"¡Isse!, ¡Isse!"- comenzó a llamar al castaño mientras cómo podía puso de pie y fue en ayuda del chico...

 _(E…esa voz Yuuma-chan, ¿qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada…..cada vez veo mas borroso...y mi consciencia se va...al final terminare desmayándome)-_ Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño que poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos...

A lo lejos forzando un poco la vista pudo ver como la pelinegra se acercaba a él mientras gritaba lo que parecía ser su nombre...y después como un destello carmesí aparecía en medio de la noche….

Eso fue lo último que Issei vio antes de que todo se volviera negro...

 **Capítulo 2: "Cambios".**

"¡Ahhhh!...ah…ah ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño?. "- Desperté respirando de manera agitada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza luego de haber tenido el sueño más raro y realista de toda mi vida.

Me fije en la hora de mi despertador y me di cuenta de que me había levantado muy temprano, eso no fue tan sorprendente ya que había tenido un mal sueño, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue la fecha…

¡ERA LUNES! ¿Y mi cita con Stella-chan? ¡Mierda! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿Algo pasó ayer? ¿Ese sueño tiene algo que ver?..

Suspire...

Primero...cálmate y piensa….¿Que pudo haber pasado?...¿Solo fue un sueño no?

Me mantuve pensativo por un rato pero no se me ocurrió nada...todo lo que soñé parecía sacado de un manga o cómic...

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Mejor me alisto para la escuela, por el momento dejaré de pensar en eso. Ya se lo preguntaré a Yuuma-chan cuando la vea.

Me dirigía al baño para ducharme cuando pase frente al espejo de mi habitación…

¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Ese soy yo? ¿No estoy un poco más alto?...¡Wow! ¡¿Y estos abdominales?!...¡Y mi cabello también esta un poco más largo!.

...¿Qué carajos me ha pasado?...

C-creo que escapar todos los días de las chicas del club de kendo ha dado sus frutos…, pero lo del cabello y que ahora este mas alto no le encuentro explicación…, a menos que siempre haya sido así y por pensar siempre en chicas y pechos no me di cuenta...

No definitivamente nunca he sido así...algo raro esta pasando...

* * *

Baje a la sala luego de haberme arreglado para ir a la escuela y encontré a mi mamá preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días"- salude a mi madre mientras me sentaba en la mesa a esperar el desayuno.

"Oh! Isse Buenos días y ese milagro que te has levantado temprano..."

Suspire con pesadez -"Un mal sueño y se me quitaron las ganas de seguir durmiendo ¿Y papá?"-le pregunte.

"Él sigue durmiendo, hoy es su día libre, ¿Y de qué fue el sueño?" - Note curiosidad en su pregunta, pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de hablar del tema…

¡Es cierto! voy a preguntarle que paso con Stella-chan.

"Esto… mamá ¿Te acuerdas de Stella-chan?"

"¿Stella-chan? ¿Es una nueva amiga? Cuidado hijo no le des celos a Yuuma-chan..."

"¿N-no te acuerdas de ella? Es mi novia, yo les hable de ella"

Esto no es bueno ¿No se acuerda de ella?...¿Y que es eso de celos a Yuuma-chan?...

"¿Novia?... humm...no nunca me habías dicho que tenias una ¿No te lo habrás inventado? Tu tienes una gran imaginación para esas cosas..."

Definitivamente esto no es bueno… se lo preguntaré a Yuuma-chan y a Matsuda y Motohama cuando los vea.

"!Wow¡ Isse ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? ¿Y no estas más alto?"

La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos… ¿Tan diferente me veo?...

"Uhmm no se de que hablas yo siempre he sido así mamá"

Mejor no seguir con el tema, ni yo sé que me pasa…y si mamá sigue preguntando esto se va a volver muy pesado.

"Bueno si tu lo dices, creo que necesito lentes"

"C-creo que si..."

¡Fiuu! Ya no va a hacer más preguntas, por el momento me he salvado...

...

Luego de acabar mi desayuno...

"¡Ya me voy!"- Me despedí de mamá mientras salía fuera.

Al salir casi quedo ciego…, el sol era demasiado fuerte para mi e incluso diría que me hacía daño...

"¡Isse-kun!"

Escuché una voz acercándose, al voltear veo a Yuuma-chan corriendo hacia mí.

¡...!

¡ **PLAF!**

De repente estaba tirado en el suelo con Yuuma-chan abrazándome pegando mi cara a sus pechos...

Sentí que era algo así como esos abrazos que se dan cuando no se han visto en muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Y…Yuuma-chan? ¿Qué… pasa?"

Estaba nervioso, bueno quien no lo estaría teniendo a una preciosidad como Yuuma-chan muy cerca, en especial sus pechos… estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas pervertidas cuando de repente escucho sollozos…

¡Yuuma-chan esta llorando! ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué hago?...No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

Al final solo correspondí el abrazo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y le decía suavemente que se calme...

"¿Mejor?"

"S-si..."- Yuuma-chan me miró a los ojos y me dio una suave sonrisa…

¡E-Esto definitivamente es de las cosas más hermosas que haya visto en mi vida!...Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillosos por haber estado llorando la hacían ver demasiado tierna.

"¡Isse-kun! ¡Isse-kun!"- la voz de Yuuma-chan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Ah si perdón ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenias una cara de embobado deberías haberte visto"- Dio una risita al decir eso mientras yo me sonrojaba levemente.

Bueno por lo menos parece que ya se calmo..., ahora debo averiguar que o quien la hizo llorar...

"...uhmm...Yuuma-chan ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloraste?..."- Lo dije con un tono de preocupación.

"N-no p-paso nada s...solo te extrañe..."- Me respondió un poco nerviosa.

¿Extrañar? Pero si se supone que la vi ayer, aunque bueno no me acuerdo de nada a excepción de ese extraño sueño...

Me levanté del suelo y le di mi mano a Yuuma-chan para que también se levante.

Después de eso comenzamos a caminar hacia la academia.

"Esto...Yuuma-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu te acuerdas de Stella-chan?"- Note como al mencionar ese nombre ella se tenso, pero no le di importancia.

"N…no se de quien me hablas ¿Quién es ella Isse-kun?".

"No nadie… olvídalo"

Algo raro pasa, ¿enserio Stella-chan fue imaginación mía? ¿El sueño de la mañana tiene algo que ver? ¡Mierda esto es tan confuso!...

.

.

* * *

 **POV Yuuma**

" _(Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca…por el momento es mejor que no lo sepa)_ "

Isse-kun estaba pensativo lo note en su mirada.

Ahh~ ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?...

 **Flashback.**

Isse-kun se desplomó en el suelo, no sé que es lo que ha pasado en este tiempo en el que perdí la conciencia, pero tuvo que ser algo grande como para que Stella haya tenido que huir.

Un destello carmesí con un círculo mágico en el apareció en medio del parque…

Podría reconocer ese símbolo donde fuera..., le pertenecía a los..."Gremory", de ese círculo salieron 4 personas: tres chicas y un chico.

"Vaya al parecer llegue tarde ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Yuuma-chan o debería decir Raynare-chan?"- Me pregunta una chica de cabellera carmesí

Suspire...- "Isse-kun fue atacado por un demonio renegado…¿Qué haces aquí Rias Gremory?"- Lo dije en un tono entre frustración y enojo...

Ah y si se preguntan quién es Raynare...ese es...mi verdadero nombre.

"Sentimos un aura muy poderosa y venimos a ver que es lo que pasaba"- Me responde una chica de cabello negro...

Humm...si no me equivoco creo que su nombre era Akeno.

"Es verdad, me pregunto que habrá sido ¿Sabes algo?"

"No…, quede inconsciente luego de haber perdido contra Stella..."

Apreté mis puños fuertemente, me sentía demasiado frustrada por no haber podido defender a Isse-kun...

"¿Y? ¿Qué paso con esa tal Stella? No la veo por ningún lado..."- Me pregunta Rias...

"Ella huyo"-Respondí.

"¿Huyo?"

"Si, cuando recobre el conocimiento ella estaba esca…"

"Buchou, este chico no respira"- Fui interrumpida por una chica de complexión pequeña y cabello blanco.

¡¿Que?!...E-escuche bien ¿no?...

Me acerque lo mas rápido que pude a Isse-kun y era verdad... no mostraba signos de respirar y tampoco tenía pulso

¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando Isse no puede morir!

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, esto debe ser una broma él no puede morir...

"Uhmm"- Vi como Rias miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Isse e inmediatamente supe lo que ella estaba pensando…la reencarnación.

"Hazlo..."

Rias me miro sorprendida.

"Pensé que odiabas a los demonios"

"Si Isse-kun puede seguir viviendo y yo estar junto a él no importa la raza que él sea"

"Ya veo...está bien" – Entonces hace aparecer un pequeño círculo mágico y de el sale una pieza de ajedrez: un peón. Este es el sistema de las Evil pieces el cual consiste en…reencarnar humanos en demonios.

Se acerca hacia Isse y pone el peón en su pecho y dice: "Si estás muriendo entonces, cuidaré de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí. "

La pieza comienza entrar dentro del cuerpo de Isse.

"¡...!"

La pieza salió bruscamente del cuerpo de Isse y todos los que estábamos ahí quedamos sorprendidos.

"Vaya...parece ser que hace falta más de una" - Rias vuelve a invocar mas piezas de peón y hace el mismo proceso, pero esta vez con 4.

Se repitió lo mismo de antes, las piezas volvieron a ser expulsadas del cuerpo de Isse…

Otra vez lo intentó pero con las 8 piezas de peón. El resultado fue el mismo, fueron nuevamente expulsadas…

Yo me comencé a desesperar...¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

"Uhmm...entonces el peón no"- Esta vez invoca las demás piezas que poseía y hace lo mismo con la torre, el caballo y el alfil...

...

Sorpresa…,esa expresión estaba en la cara de todos los que nos encontrábamos en este parque, ninguna de las evil pieces fue aceptada por el cuerpo de Issei.

Comencé a perder la esperanza de ver a Isse con vida...

"¡I-imposible! Ninguna de las piezas fue aceptada… es la primera vez que algo así pasa..." – Rias era la más sorprendida por todo este asunto.

Me aleje un poco mientras frustración, enojo, impotencia y sobre todo tristeza era todo lo que sentía, perder a mi primer amigo y a la persona que amas es un muy duro golpe…

"¡Buchou!"- La voz de la pequeña chica peliblanca me saca de mis pensamientos.

"H-ha vuelto a respirar…"- Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza incontables veces.

Gire rápidamente y vi como era verdad, él respiraba, muy despacio pero respiraba...

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta felicidad como en este momento.

Entonces sucedió, el cuerpo de Isse comenzó a emitir una gran aura oscura que lo rodeo por completo y después emitió una luz.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos al ver el cambio que Isse tenía: Su cabello había crecido un poco, su cuerpo estaba más marcado y eso se notaba ya que no llevaba camiseta y al parecer se hizo un poco más alto.

Después de eso yo lo estaba abrazando como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

"Interesante… al parecer el motivo por el cual la reencarnación no tuvo efecto es que este chico no es humano…"

Lo dicho por Gremory me sorprendió mucho ¿Isse no era humano?

"Pero hay varios seres que no son humanos y pueden ser reencarnados ¿Porque Isse no podría?"- Le pregunté.

"Eso es verdad pero tal vez sea por el poder que él tiene… ¿Notaste el aura no?...Esa no es un aura cualquiera, ni siquiera yo puedo saber a que raza pertenece..."

¡..!...Es verdad la aura oscura que Isse desprendía… nunca antes había sentido una igual.

"Bueno ya investigaremos eso, por el momento es mejor que vuelvan a casa y no le menciones nada de esto a Issei-kun, ¿se lo informaras a Azazel no? Dile que borre la memoria de todos los que sepan de Stella..."

"Si, eso es lo que iba a hacer..."- Le respondí.

"Akeno cura a Raynare por favor y Kiba ayúdale a llevar a Issei-kun a su hogar..."

"¡Hi Buchou!"

Es verdad con todo esto ni me acorde de las heridas que tenía en mi cuerpo debido a la pelea con Stella.

La chica llamada Akeno se acercó a mí y comenzó a curarme.

Al finalizar le agradecí y el chico rubio cargo a Isse-kun.

"G-gracias..."- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo no hice mucho que digamos, bueno acuérdate no le menciones nada de esto a Issei-kun, ya llegara el momento de que lo sepa".

Con eso ella, la chica pelinegra y la peliblanca se fueron a través de un circulo mágico.

...

Al llegar el chico rubio llevo a Isse a su habitación entrando por la ventana.

"Gracias...humm…Kiba-san?"- Le dije al momento de despedirnos.

"Oh no tienes que ser tan formal, fue un gusto haber ayudado"- Al decir eso el mismo círculo mágico apareció y él se fue.

Suspire...

Este ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida...

 **FIN Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **POV Issei.**

Llegamos a la academia a buena hora ya que esta vez no me había levantado tarde, durante todo el camino pude ver que Yuuma-chan estaba muy pensativa.

Aún me pregunto que fue lo que le hizo comportarse así hace ya algunos minutos...

"Nos vemos en el recreo Yuuma-chan"

"Está bien…E-espera..."

Volteé para ver que es lo que ella quería y lo que hizo me sorprendió mucho…me ha dado un beso en mi mejilla. En este momento de seguro me encuentro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Al ser un pervertido no recibo afecto de las chicas..., está claro que Yuuma-chan al ser mi amiga de la infancia ya me ha dado algunos besos en la mejilla...,pero...hace tiempo que no lo hacia...

"¿Y-Yuuma-chan...?"

"Ahora si…, nos vemos Isse-kun"- Me dijo mientras se iba a su salón…

Yo me quede un rato parado en el mismo sitio.

Que comienzo de día para mas raro..., primero yo no me acuerdo de nada...,nadie se acuerda de Stella-chan, un sueño muy extraño y también esta el comportamiento de Yuuma-chan...

Suspire...es mejor que me vaya al salón...

...

Mientras me dirigía a mi salón de clases todas las chicas me observaban.

Esto es demasiado incomodo ¿será por ser del trió de pervertidos?...

No..., siempre me han ignorado...esto es diferente...

Volteé a ver a una de ellas y lo que vi me dejo demasiado confundido… ¡Me estaba viendo con una mirada de lujuria!...

¡What the fuck! Gire y vi que las demás chicas me veían con la misma mirada. Definitivamente este día es muy pero que muy raro.

...

Les pregunté a Matsuda y Motohama quienes también se sorprendieron al verme…, si es que ellos conocían a alguien llamada Stella, pero su respuesta fue la misma que la de mi madre y Yuuma-chan…

Ellos tampoco la conocían, eso me desanimo. ¿Enserio fue todo un sueño?...

...

En la salida

"¡Hey Hyoudou! ¿aun sigues pensando en tu novia imaginaria?" – Ahí venia Matsuda trayendo unas revistas porno.

Suspire con resignación - "Mejor ya no hay que hablar de eso, no me encuentro con ánimos".

"Que tal si vemos algo que te anime Issei-kun…¡Maratón de Momo!"- Grito Motohama que había escuchado lo que dije…

Momo es mi serie erótica favorita, humm...tal vez no sea mala idea ir a verla. ¡Por el momento me olvidare de todo esto y me centrare en el porno!

"Está bien vayan por unas bebidas y snacks yo iré a avisarle a Yuuma-chan que me voy con ustedes".

Fui a buscar a Yuuma-chan a su salón y la encontré ordenando sus cosas…por cierto las chicas me siguen mirando de una manera extraña y después dicen que el pervertido soy yo.

"¡Yuuma-chan!"-Ella se giró a ver quien la había llamado y cuando me vio se acercó.

"Ya estoy terminando ¿puedes esperar un rato?"

"A sobre eso Yuuma-chan, hoy me voy a casa Matsuda"- Pude ver que ponía una cara de decepción.

"¿Te vas a ver cosas indecentes no?"

¡Me puse nervioso!...¡Mierda!...es verdad...a ella no le gustan las cosas pervertidas...

"humm…está bien ve pero no vuelvas tarde a casa que después tu mama se preocupa y yo también..."

¡Fiuu! me salve, cuando Yuuma-chan se enoja da mucho miedo...

...

Más tarde...

Ya llevamos varias horas viendo porno y aun así no me animo…

¡Ni siquiera mi junior se levanta!

Creo que lo mejor seria irme.

"Chicos ya me voy.."

Me levante y recogí mis cosas para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta.

"¡EHH! Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mejor parte ¿Pasa algo?"

"Es verdad todavía falta la pelea contra el Dr. Tentáculos y esa es la mejor"- Matsuda y Motohama me reclamaban el porque de irme tan temprano.

"No me encuentro bien, me duele la cabeza eso es todo"- Con eso me despedí de ellos y me fui.

Cuando salí ya era de noche…Aunque para mí no lo parecía

¡Podía ver incluso más claro que cuando es de día! Mis sentidos se agudizaban y además de que me sentía…como decirlo…más fuerte si creo que así sería correcto describir la manera en la me sentía.

¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo?

Caminaba por un callejón para acortar camino hacia casa cuando sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo.

Sí lo sé muy buena idea la mía ¿no? Meterme a un callejón en medio de la noche.

Volteé disimuladamente y pude ver a un tipo vestido de traje que me miraba de una manera muy fría.

Comencé a temblar ¿Esto es a lo que le dicen instinto asesino? Porque si es así ese tipo tiene mucho de eso.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas y cuando estaba por lo menos a 2 metros de mi dijo algo que me heló la sangre…

"Así que...¿tú eres el chico que hizo huir a Stella?"

Stella…no creí volver a escuchar ese nombre después de que todos la estuvieran negando...

"E-e… no se dé me que habla.."- comencé a retroceder creando algo de distancia mientras planeaba cualquier manera de huir de este sujeto…

"Vaya al parecer Stella tenía razón tú no eres un humano normal, tienes un aura extraña rodeándote..."

"¿…?"

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué no soy un humano normal? ¡Este tipo está loco!...

Al final mi plan para escapar estaba hecho: CORRER.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de él, no tenía un rumbo fijo lo único que quiero hacer es alejarme de ese sujeto...

Me sorprendí de lo veloz que era, con esta velocidad podría ganarle incluso a un maratonista profesional.

Luego de un rato de estar corriendo entre en una zona con mucho espacio...

Un parque, me acerque a la fuente que estaba en medio de este cuando me di cuenta de algo…

¡Este parque es el de mi sueño!...

Sentí escalofríos, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Giré y ahí lo vi a él…al mismo tipo del cual yo estaba huyendo, pero con la diferencia de que alas negras como las de un cuervo salían de su espalda.

"¿Pensaste que podrías escapar?"- Su voz mostraba demasiada hostilidad hacia mi.

¿Esto es un ángel? Eso quiere decir que lo de la mañana no fue un sueño...

¡No!...¡Imposible!, ¡No estoy en un cuento de hadas ni en una película!

¿Sera un cosplay?...se ve demasiado real como para que sea eso…

¡Mierda! Este día ha sido una completa mierda.

"Te ves sorprendido y eso que no es la primera vez que ves a un ángel caído, tu amiga es una de nosotros"

"¡...!"

¿Amiga? ¿Se refiere a Yuuma-chan?...bueno es la única amiga que tengo...

"¿Sabes?...ya me aburrí de esto así que acabare el trabajo que Stella-chan no pudo hacer"

Escuche un sonido que se me hacía un poco conocido, observé su mano y vi como luz se reunía en ella para luego dar forma a una lanza.

¡Una puta lanza! Pero que es esto, ¿Una lanza formada de luz?...¿Esto no es otro de mis sueños no?

Ahora que recuerdo en el sueño que tuve..., Stella-chan me atravesó el estómago con una espada.

...¡...!...

¡Go..uhh! – Fui atravesado por la lanza mientras me encontraba pensando en todo esto...

Caí de rodillas mientras sentía como algo se acumulaba en mi boca...

"¡Boughhh!"

Abundante sangre salía de mi boca y estomagó…

¡Duele! ¡Siento como si todo mi interior se quemara...

"Vaya eres más resistente de lo que pensé…te diré mi nombre para cuando mueras me odies en el infierno. Me llamo Donnasiege, fue un gusto conocerte Hyoudou-kun"- Vi como hacia aparecer otra lanza y la enterraba en mi mano….

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"- Fue el grito más fuerte que haya dado en toda mi vida.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo con mi otra mano...

Poco a poco perdí la visión y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

* * *

 **POV Donnasiege.**

Esto fue demasiado fácil…aun no entiendo como fue que Stella llego temblando y repitiendo a cada rato: "Esos ojos….esos ojos…". Demonio tenía que ser la inútil.

¡...!

De repente sentí como el ambiente se hacía muy pesado y el viento soplaba fuerte…

Una luz detrás mío llamo mi atención.

Al voltear lo vi… a el, Hyoudou Issei…no, sería correcto decir que este no era el mismo….Sus heridas en manos y el estómago emanaban un vapor mientras eran curadas…,su cabello ahora era negro y ya no castaño y la iris de sus ojos completamente rojas.

Se podía sentir su sed de sangre desde muy lejos ya que me encontraba a una altura considerable...

"Interesante ¿Qué eres exactamente?..."- Pregunte mientras descendía un poco.

"…"

"Sin respuesta ¿eh?"

Cree dos lanzas y se las lancé a una velocidad que no creo pueda esquivar...

Cuando las lanzas estaban por llegar, él solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y las lanzas desaparecieron…

¡¿Que mierda ha hecho?! ¿Desapareció dos ataques con un solo movimiento de su mano? Vi que comenzó a caminar hacia mi y de repente ya no estaba…¡¿Donde esta?!

S-seguramente ha h…huido el muy cobarde…Hahaha...

Entonces sentí como dos ojos me miraban desde arriba, levanté mi cabeza y ahí lo vi, él estaba volando encima de mí, sus alas eran como una mezcla de entre dragón y demonio.

Se impulsó contra mi a una velocidad increíble, rápidamente cree una lanza y cuando se la iba a tirar apareció justo frente a mi deteniendo la lanza con solo su mano para después aplastarla haciéndola trizas…

 **¡Slash!**

Vi mi cuerpo cayendo mientras mi cabeza era sostenida por él…, el muy maldito me había cortado la cabeza con solo su mano…

Mierda...

.

.

 **FIN POV Donnasiege.**

* * *

Issei se precipito hacia el suelo en tanto volvía a la normalidad...

...

Esa noche en el parque se veía el cuerpo de un joven castaño tirado en el suelo con una cabeza colgando de su mano y un poco mas lejos el cuerpo de un hombre al cual le pertenecía esa cabeza...

* * *

 **POV Yuuma**

Isse tarda mucho.

Me encontraba en casa de Isse hablando con su madre cuando sentí una enorme aura que ya se me hacía conocida

¡ISSE!

Salí corriendo de casa dejando a la madre de Isse desconcertada.

No…no esto no puede volver a estar pasando fui muy descuidada no tenía que haberle dejado ir o por lo menos lo tendría que haber seguido.

La extraña aura me dirigió al parque donde todo comenzó

¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de un hombre pero sin la cabeza…Y note que más adelante había otro cuerpo.

Me acerque lentamente y vi que se trataba de Isse, al llegar con él lo primero que hice fue ver si estaba bien…

Suspire...para mi alivio el respiraba…entonces me percaté de algo ,en la mano de Isse estaba una cabeza…hice un enorme esfuerzo para no vomitar lo que había cenado.

¿Isse hizo esto?

Un minuto había pasado desde que llegue y detrás de mi apareció el círculo mágico de Gremory.

"¡Raynare! ¿Qué es lo que pasado aquí?"- Note que Rias estaba un poco asustada al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza.

"Y…yo n-no lo sé….."

.

.

 **FIN POV Yuuma.**

* * *

 **...En un lugar desconocido...**

"Mi señor, mi señor"- un hombre con aspecto de guardia tocaba una puerta insistentemente.

 **"Pasa"**

Se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, el hombre trago saliva y entro.

"Mi señor lo hemos confirmado lo de ayer era verdad…..él ha despertado"

" **Puedes retirarte** "

El guardia hizo una reverencia y salio.

" **Vaya ya era hora, han pasado 16 años querido hermanito..."-** Dijo la voz misteriosa mientras veía la foto de un joven castaño.

.

.

 **Fin capítulo 2.**

 **Bueno eso seria todo por este segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelaciones

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el tercer episodio de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.**

 **H** **igh School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

"Hey que tal **":Diálogos.**

 **(** _Oppai_ **):Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro*: Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[** Holi **]: Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **((**...¿Diga?... **)): Transmisiones y llamadas.**

 **Capítulo** **3:"Revelaciones"**

En un parque alejado de la ciudad se podía ver dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, uno de un joven castaño y el otro se podría decir que de una persona ya mayor, aunque eso era difícil de saber debido a que este no tenía cabeza…

De repente se ve como una chica pelinegra llega y unos pocos minutos más tarde aparece un círculo con símbolos extraños y de este sale otra chica pero esta era pelirroja.

"¡Raynare! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?"- Pregunta la pelirroja comenzando a exaltarse al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza.

"Y-yo n-no...lo sé….."- respondió la joven llamada Raynare la cual se encontraba en estado de shock.

La pelirroja comenzó a ver el lugar todo el lugar en busca de alguna pista hasta que noto que el castaño sostenía la cabeza de una persona.

"¡...!...I-Issei-kun ¿Hizo esto?..."

"si…"- susurro la pelinegra, ella ya se había calmado un poco...

"E-esto se nos ha ido de las manos, no creí que volvería a ser atacado tan sólo un día después de lo ocurrido ayer...".

Raynare suspiro - "Al parecer los que se oponen al tratado de paz entre las facciones lo quieren muerto..."

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tu sabes quién es ese hombre?"- preguntó la pelirroja señalando el cuerpo que se encontraba unos cuantos metros alejado.

"Si..., él era un ángel caído, su nombre es Donnasiege y hace ya algún tiempo abandono Grigori al no estar de acuerdo con la alianza..."

"Si lo que dices es cierto, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué Issei? ¿Ellos saben que es ese poder qué él tiene?"

"No, no creo que sea eso…Stella dijo algo que tenía que ver con un Sacred Gear por lo que supongo que están matando a todo aquel que tenga una para que no se unan a los demonios y así evitar que la alianza gane más poder".

"En eso tienes razón…me han informado que han habido numerosos asesinatos de personas que poseían un Sacred Gear"-La pelirroja suspiro-"Pero…Issei-kun no debería tener un Sacred Gear ya que él no es humano ¿no?"

"Eso no lo sé…, cuando Azazel-san le dijo a mis padres que había detectado una energía desconocida los mandó investigar, de eso ya han pasado 10 años y por ese entonces conocí a Isse-kun... ahora veo a que se refería."

"Entiendo, ya averiguaremos si posee una Sacred Gear, por el momento lo mejor sería decirle la verdad ¿no?"

"Si eso sería lo mejor, ya no quiero seguir mintiéndole"- dijo la joven pelinegra con una leve expresión de tristeza.

"Veo que te has encariñado mucho con él"- Rias suspiro - "Esta bien, mañana después de clases llévalo al viejo edificio de la academia"

"E-está bien, nos vemos mañana"- dijo la joven un poco sonrojada por lo que había dicho la pelirroja. Cargó en brazos al castaño, sacó sus alas y se fue...

Rias se que viendo el lugar por donde se había ido la pelinegra - "Mañana será un largo día…"-exhaló finalmente antes de crear un círculo mágico e irse del lugar.

.

.

* * *

 **POV Issei**

Cuando desperté ya era de mañana...

¿Otro mal sueño…?...

Si, eso tiene que ser un sueño, sin embargo, se veía muy real...

¿Pero por qué sigo teniendo ese tipo de sueños? Ahora ya no era Stella si no un hombre el que me mataba…Y ¿Cómo llegue a mi casa? Si recuerdo bien después de la escuela fui a casa de Matsuda y tuve una maratón de porno. Luego estaba de camino a casa y alguien comenzó a seguirme, después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Creo que debo dejar de ver películas de terror...

"¡Isse! ¡Hijo despierta, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!" – La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Suspire..

"¡Ya voy!"- respondí mientras me iba a cambiar para ir a la escuela.

Es mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto, un sueño es un sueño, ya dejare de tenerlos con el pasar de los días

...

* * *

Después del desayuno...

"¡Ya me voy!"

Me despedí de mis padres y salí de casa.

"¡Isse-kun!"- Escuche la voz de Yuuma-chan...

Ahora mismo me siento mal y no solo es porque me moleste el sol..., no me dan ganas de ir a la escuela, ojala Yuuma-chan me consuele.

"Buenos días Yuuma-chan…"- lo dije en un susurro que sonó demasiado débil.

"!¿Pasa algo Isse-kun? ¿Te sientes mal?"- Yuuma-chan pega su frente a la mía para ver si tenía fiebre, cabe decir que me puse mas rojo que un tomate.

"N…n-no tengo fiebre, es solo que no me siento con ánimos" - Lo dije un poco nervioso debido a la cercanía.

Yuuma-chan separó su frente de la mía y suspiro.

"¿Y a que se debe tu falta de ánimo?"- pregunto con curiosidad.

"Estos dos últimos días he tenido sueños en los que…digamos que no he acabado bien"

Vi como ella agachó la cabeza con una expresión complicada.

"Isse-kun"- me hablo tímidamente - "Al finalizar las clases quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar ¿puedes?..."

"Eh si… claro"

Me pregunto para que será...

Luego de eso comenzamos a caminar a la escuela.

* * *

El resto del día fue casi lo mismo de ayer, chicas viéndome raro, clases aburridas y yo pensativo sobre los misteriosos sueños...

Lo único diferente diría que fue la actitud de Yuuma-chan, ya que ella estaba muy rara en el receso.

...

Después de clases...

Me encuentro esperando a Yuuma-chan fuera de su salón...

"Isse-kun perdón por la demora..."

Yuuma-chan caminaba hacia mí mientras se despedía de sus amigas...

"No pasa nada y ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Tu solo sígueme"- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Yo solo hundi los hombros y la seguí.

...

El lugar al que llegamos estaba detrás del edificio escolar…

Esto es el viejo edificio de la academia,...¿Por qué me traería Yuuma-chan aquí?

 ***Toc-Toc***

"Ya estamos aquí"- Yuuma-chan dijo eso mientras tocaba la puerta.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió un chico rubio…

¡Yo lo conozco! Es el chico más apuesto de la academia según las chicas..., el apodado príncipe Kiba Yuuto y por supuesto el enemigo número uno de todos los hombres de la escuela.

"Pasen, Buchou los está esperando en el segundo piso"

¿Buchou? ¿Esto es algún tipo de club?...Esto se vuelve cada vez más misterioso.

Yuuma-chan asintió y entramos...

Mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos me di cuenta de lo tan limpio y ordenado que era este lugar, si me preguntaran como me imagino los viejos edificios diría que un lugar lleno de polvo y telarañas, sin embargo, este no era el caso al parecer lo limpian muy a menudo.

Subimos al segundo piso y al final llegamos a nuestro destino.

Me sorprendí mucho al leer el letrero que había en la puerta: "Club de investigación de lo oculto".

Mire a Yuuma-chan con una expresión de confusión ¿Por qué ella me trajo aquí? ¿Querrá que me una a este club?

Kiba toco la puerta y luego se escuchó desde dentro.

"Adelante"

Eso sin dudas fue la voz de una chica.

Kiba y Yuuma-chan entraron y yo los seguí.

Quede impactado, la habitación tenía un par de escritorios y muebles, pero lo me sorprendió fue que había un montón de símbolos extraños y el más raro era un circulo con símbolos en medio de la habitación…

¡Ese símbolo yo ya lo he visto! Creo que fue en el sueño donde tenía una cita con Stella-chan.

Luego de haber estado observando todo me percaté de que había alguien sentado en el sofá.

Es una chica de estatura baja…, un momento esta chica es ¡Toujou Koneko-chan! De primer año y más conocida como la mascota de la academia, la salude y luego Yuuma-chan me dijo que esperáramos un rato, así que nos sentamos en uno de los muebles.

Yuuma-chan no a hablado mucho desde que llegamos, pude ver que se encontraba pensativa y nerviosa...

"Siento la demora..." - Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, volteé en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y vi que se trataba de Rias-sempai, la idol de nuestra escuela y una de las dos Onee-samas…

¿Qué hace ella en un lugar como este?...

Entonces ella me mira y sonríe. Luego note que había alguien detrás de ella…

¡...!

¡Ella es Himejima Akeno-sempai! ¡La segunda gran Onee-sama de la escuela!

¿Esto es en serio?...Me encuentro frente a las dos más grandes bellezas de la escuela, bueno contando a Yuuma-chan serian tres ya que ella es considerada muy bella entre la población masculina...y por supuesto para mi también lo es...

Después de presentarme, cabe decir que muy nervioso, me entere que Rias-sempai era la presidenta de este club, eso fue algo que no me lo esperaba.

"Nosotros, el club de investigación de lo oculto te damos la bienvenida".

Rias-sempai me dijo eso con una sonrisa...

"Uhmm, ¿Yuuma-chan?"- Me encuentro muy confuso ¿Me voy a unir a un club cuando ni siquiera me han preguntado?...

Bueno, viéndolo bien no es nada malo, estaría en el mismo club de las dos Onee-samas

Yuuma-chan suspiro y se paró junto a Rias-sempai.

"Creo que llego la hora de que sepas la verdad Isse-kun..."

Esas palabras me confundieron muchísimo más….¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Entonces Yuuma-chan me mira fijamente...para luego hablar...

"M-mi verdadero nombre no es Yuuma es… Raynare y soy un ángel caído"

"¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!"

Escuche bien ¿no?...

Me estás diciendo que siempre me ha mantenido oculto su verdadero nombre….y ¿Qué es eso de ángel caído?

"Y-Yuuma-chan ¿Esto es una broma no?"

"No, esto no es ninguna broma Issei-kun"- me respondió Rias-sempai - "¿Te acuerdas de Stella?"

¡..!

Al escuchar ese nombre me di cuenta de que esto no era ninguna broma...

"Tu tuviste una cita con ella el domingo ¿no es así?"

Yo ya no sé que responder…. ¿No se supone que todo había sido un sueño? Todo al que le pregunte si la conocían lo habían negado diciendo que tal vez fue un sueño o me la imagine...

"Sé que piensas que todo lo que ha pasado estos días ha sido un sueño y yo misma te dije que no la conocía, pero eso era por que creímos que todavía no debías saber la verdad, sin embargo, que fueras atacado ayer lo cambia todo"

Yuum… digo Raynare me miró a los ojos mientras me decía eso.

Un poco más calmado pregunte - "¿E…entonces Stella y el hombre que me atacó ayer no fueron parte de un sueño?"

"Ellos realmente existieron, Stella era un demonio y el hombre que te atacó ayer un ángel caído".

Estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con demonios y ángeles caídos cuando de la espalda de todos los miembros del club salieron un par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago.

"Nosotros, los miembros de este club somos demonios"

"Y yo un ángel caído"- Raynare...también sacó un par de alas pero estas eran parecidas a las de un cuervo.

Entonces recordé todo lo que tenia que ver con Stella: la pelea de ella con Raynare y que yo fui asesinado por ella… al igual que con el tipo de ayer...entonces...

¿Cómo carajos sigo vivo?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente Rias-sempai me dice: "Seguro te has acordado de que fuiste asesinado por ellos ¿no?"

"S-si pero ¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?".

"Bueno, eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, al parecer posees una regeneración muy avanzada…"

¿Regeneración avanzada?

Al ver mi confusión Rias-sempai continuo hablando mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sacaba un cuchillo...

"En fin..., a lo que me refiero es a que tu no eres un humanol"

¿Qué no soy humano?...pero que dices...

¡...!

Entonces recordé todos los cambios que ha tenido mi cuerpo y comencé a creer que lo que me dijo era verdad….

Igual puedo esperar cualquier cosa ahora que se que los seres sobrenaturales existen.

"Compruébalo tu mismo, no te preocupes si no funciona yo te curare"- Rias-sempai me da el cuchillo...

Suspire, es hora de comprobar si todo lo que me ha dicho de que no soy un humano es verdad.

Agarré el cuchillo y me corte la palma de mi mano.

¡Duele! Apenas me corté comenzó a salir un montón de sangre, ¡Mierda! Creo que el corte fue demasiado profundo.

"Isse-kun…" – Raynare me miró con preocupación.

Cuando iba a decir que no ha funcionado...

Pasó..., de la herida comenzó a salir vapor y después de unos segundos mi mano estaba como nueva.

¡Wow! lo dices enserio, se ha curado completamente...

¡Ni siquiera hay una cicatriz!

¿Tendré poderes a lo Dragonball?, Todo esto me ha comenzado a emocionar…

"¿Entonces yo qué soy? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un ángel caído? ¿Un vampiro? O ¿Un…."

"Cálmate Isse-kun, nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que eres"- Fui interrumpido por Raynare...

"¿No saben lo que soy?..."

"Si, tus poderes son muy raros y no sabemos a que raza perteneces"

De pronto una duda surgió. ¿Si yo no soy humano? ¿Entonces mis padres tampoco lo son?

"Raynare-chan y ¿Mis padres tampoco son humanos?.. Si yo no lo soy, se supone que ellos tampoco ¿no?"

Note como mi pregunta dejo sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

"Es verdad… como no pensamos en eso"- susurro Rias-sempai.

Al parecer tendré que hablar con ellos...

Tengo que quitarme esta duda de si ellos saben de todo esto...

"Bueno dejando ese tema de lado ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"- me pregunto Rias-sempai.

"Ah…si tengo algunas: ¿Por qué Stella y el hombre de ayer me querían matar? ¿No se supone que los ángeles y demonios se odian, entonces por que Raynare y ustedes se llevan bien? y ¿Cuáles son tus medidas Rias-sempai?"

"Uhmm... la primera respuesta sería por qué al parecer creyeron que tenias un Sacred Gear y con eso serias una amenaza para los que se oponen a la alianza de facciones"

Rias-sempai me respondió la primera pregunta… pero al final termine con dos preguntas más ¿Qué es un Sacred Gear? y ¿Alianza de facciones?

"La segunda respuesta sería porque hace unos 5 años atrás se firmó un tratado de paz entre los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios… y no es como si me llevará bien con Gremory"

Ahora Raynare-chan fue la que me respondió… así que hay una alianza entre demonios y ángeles eso no me lo esperaba.

"Y la tercera no creo que sea necesario responderla"- Raynare me dio una leve mirada enojada.

"Entonces con esto creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy"- Rias-sempai se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia su escritorio, pude ver que sacó unos papeles.

"Issei-kun cuando firmes esto perteneceras al club de la investigación oculta"

Eso como que ya me lo esperaba, Akeno-sempai me dio un bolígrafo y firme la hoja.

"¿Raynare tu también eres del club?"

"S… si aunque no venía mucho… no me gusta estar con puros demonios"

Note que el ambiente se tenso un poco, al parecer no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

"Ehh bueno nosotros ya nos vamos ¿no? Yuum… digo Raynare"

Ella asintió y me lo agradeció con la mirada.

Nos despedimos de todos y comenzamos a caminar a casa.

...

"¿No te llevas bien con ellos?"

"Mmm todavía me cuesta tenerles confianza...¿Y tu? al parecer te adaptaste rápido a todo esto"

"Al principio me costo mucho creerles pero al ver que todo esto es cierto tuve que comenzar a acostumbrarme"

Le respondí haciendo una pequeña sonrisa - "Ahora la cosa es preguntarle a mis padres si saben algo de esto"

Raynare suspiro.

"Tienes razón"

El resto del camino no dijimos ni una palabra.

¿Así que nunca fui un humano?

Suspire..., a partir de este día que me deparará el futuro…

 **Fin Capítulo 3.**

 **Buenos eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos vemos!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Despertar

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el que sería el primer capítulo del arco: "El despertar del Dios Oscuro".**

 **Ahora sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(Oppai) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Despertar".**

 **POV Issei**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me entere que no era humano, durante todo ese tiempo me he adaptado a todos los cambios que tuvo mi cuerpo y también me puse a investigar por internet y libros sobre seres sobrenaturales y todo eso…

También me entere de muchas cosas como que todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil son demonios, el sistema de reencarnación de las evil pieces y que las Sacred Gear son objetos especiales creados por el Dios de la biblia y que solo algunos de los seres humanos o híbridos humanos nacen con ese poder.

Raynare también me explico que el motivo por el cual se mudó a Kuoh fue porque el líder de los ángeles caídos sintió una energía extraña hace 10 años y mando a sus padres a que investiguen.

Y si se preguntan por los padres de Raynare, ella me ha dicho que ahora están de viaje por diferentes países o alguna cosa así…y que ella prefiere quedarse conmigo.

Si, ella ahora vive en mi casa…

*Suspiro*

A por cierto al parecer mi cambio físico atrae mucho a las mujeres…

¡Oh si, al fin mi sueño de ser el rey del harem se hará realidad!

*Toc-toc*- "Hijo ¿Puedes ir a comprar las cosas para la cena?"

"Si ya voy"

Me arregle un poco y baje a la sala.

"Isse-kun ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

Raynare me pregunta mientras baja las escaleras.

"ah sí, ponte una chamarra que hace un poco de frío"

Ella asintió con la cabeza asintió y subió a su habitación.

Unos minutos después ya estábamos listos para irnos.

"Ya nos vamos"

"hasta luego Okasan"

"Vayan con cuidado y no se demoren"

Al salir fuera metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y comenzamos a caminar al supermercado.

Aún no le he preguntado a mis padres si es que son humanos…uno no puede ir de frente y preguntar ¿Papá, mamá ustedes no son humanos? Por eso estoy esperando un buen momento para decirles.

*Suspire* ¿Qué pasaría si ellos fueran normales?... Tal vez…yo…

"¡Isse-kun! ¡Isse-kun!"

Raynare me saco de mis pensamientos… me di cuenta que su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía

"eh…s…si ¿Pasa algo?"- hable un poco nervioso debido a la cercanía.

"Eso debería preguntar yo, te noto muy distraído"

"No… no es nada ¿Tienes la lista de lo que debemos comprar no?"- Dejé de pensar en todo lo relacionado al tema de mis padres…ya habrá tiempo para eso.

"Si mira"

Raynare sacó una hoja y comenzó a decirme en voz alta lo que había escrito.

*Bostece*íbamos de camino a casa después de haber acabado las compras en el supermercado.

"Aayyyyyyy"

De repente se escuchó el grito de una chica seguido del sonido de cosas cayendo.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a una chica vestida con ropas de monja tirada en el suelo. Al parecer cayó de cara. Auchh eso debió doler.

"Uhmm… ¿estás bien?"

Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

"Awwww. Eso dolió…Oh, muchas gracias"

Suena joven por su voz, tal vez tenga la misma edad que yo. Me tomó la mano y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

Al levantarse pude verla mejor, era una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes… ¡Ella es exactamente a como me imaginaba mi rubia ideal!

"Ehemm"

Raynare hizo un sonido para llamar la atención.

"Disculpa tú eres la designada a la iglesia de esta ciudad ¿no?"

¿Raynare la conocía?...! Entonces recordé que Rias-sempai había dicho que durante esta semana llegaría una enviada de la iglesia.

Así que era ella…

"Eh s…si"- respondió tímidamente.

"Ya veo…, mi nombre es Raynare y soy un ángel caído"

"Y yo soy Hyoudou Issei, pero puedes llamarme Isse y soy un demonio"- Rias- sempai me dijo que cuando conociera a alguien relacionado con lo sobrenatural me presentara como un demonio ya que todavía no sabemos lo que soy.

Vi que ella se sorprendió un poco cuando le dijimos eso…

"e…eto mi nombre es Asia Argento mucho gusto"- inclino la cabeza.

"Ya es un poco tarde ¿acabas de llegar?"

Mire mi celular para comprobar la hora, eran las 7:00pm.

"N…no..., yo me perdí…"- Respondió un poco avergonzada y triste.

"Oh…ya veo, nosotros podemos llevarte ¿No Raynare?"

"Si, es la iglesia de la parte exterior de la ciudad ¿no?"

Ella nos dio una sonrisa y nos agradeció. Después de ayudarla a recoger sus cosas comenzamos a caminar a la iglesia.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando sentí que éramos observados…mire a Raynare y al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta.

"Isse-kun…"-ella me habló en un susurro.

"Lo sé…¿crees que sean los del grupo de renegados?"

"No lo sé, pero sería mejor llegar lo más pronto posible a la iglesia"

El grupo de renegados era una pequeña organización formada recientemente por unos cuantos demonios y ángeles caídos que se oponían a la alianza de facciones…y ellos son los que han estado matando humanos poseedores de Sacred Gear para quedarse con sus poderes. Rias-sempai me dijo que estaban buscándolos para poder eliminarlos.

Entonces recordé a Stella…ella también pertenece a ese grupo…

"eto…Isse-san, Raynare-san ¿Pasa algo?"

Asia nos miraba un poco preocupada…al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos siendo observados.

"No, no pasa nada Asia-chan"

De repente mi celular comienza a vibrar. Vi que era un mensaje de mi madre.

"¿Era Okasan?"

Asentí con la cabeza

"Si, al parecer está preocupada porque estamos tardando"

"Y…yo siento mucho las molestias que les estoy causando…"- Asia hizo una reverencia de disculpas.

"No, no te preocupes…además ya falta poco para llegar".

Llegamos a la iglesia sin complicaciones, *Suspire* por suerte creo que solo nos estaban vigilando o algo asi…aunque igual eso no es bueno.

*TOC-TOC*

"¿Hay alguien?"

Comencé a tocar la puerta…pasaron unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y un señor ya mayor nos recibió.

"Buenas noches ¿Buscan algo jovencitos?"

Entonces Asia avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

"Eto…me llama As...ia Argento y…y me asignaron a esta iglesia"

"Oh tú eres Asia-chan, yo me llamo Mirto y soy el padre encargado de esta iglesia"

Después de presentarse él nos miró…como si esperara algo….es verdad todavía no me presento…

"Ohh…perdón yo me llamo Hyoudou Issei, mucho gusto Mirto-san"

"Y yo me llamo Raynare, mucho gusto"

Mirto-san comenzó a vernos detenidamente.

"Oh ya veo ustedes no son humanos ¿no?"- hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ehh…si yo soy un demonio"- señale a Raynare-"y ella es un ángel caído"

"¿ustedes ayudaron a Asia-chan no?"

"S…si Mirto-san Isse-san y Raynare-san me ayudaron,….yo me había perdido"

Asia es la que responde la pregunta de Mirto-san.

"Bueno ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo? Es una muestra de agradecimiento por ayudar a Asia-chan"

"Eh no, no se preocupe nosotros ya debemos irnos, mi madre nos está esperando"

"Oh, es una pena…pueden volver otro día ¿no?"

"Si si Isse-san, Raynare-san visítennos otro día"- Asia nos miraba emocionada.

Al verla así no pude evitar contagiarme de su emoción.

"Tenlo por seguro, mañana después de la escuela vendremos a visitarte"

Nos despedimos de Mirto-san y Asia, y comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa.

"Es una buena chica ¿no? Creo que me voy a encariñar rápido con ella"

Raynare me pregunta eso mientras toma mi mano.

"Si…"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"….Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿Quién nos ha estado siguiendo? ¿Y si le hacen algo a Asia y Mirto-san?"

Ella apretá ligeramente mi mano.

"No te preocupes, si pasa algo seremos los primeros en saberlo"

*Suspire*"Tienes razón…, volvamos rápido que ya me dio hambre"

Ya han pasado unos 2 días desde que conocimos a Asia, la hemos ido ha visitar después de la escuela. Raynare y yo nos encariñamos con ella como si fuera nuestra hermanita aunque ella tenía la misma edad que nosotros.

Y Mirto-san era una persona muy amable y buena, el también se encariño con nosotros y nos trataba como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Del grupo de renegados no sabemos nada, los hemos estado buscando pero no hay señal de ellos exceptuando el día que parecía que nos estaban siguiendo.

Han sido unos días tranquilos….

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el club.

"No hay ninguna señal del grupo de renegados Buchou"

Kiba le informaba a Rias-sempai sobre como iba la búsqueda de ellos.

"Al parecer han decidido mantenerse escondidos, pero esto es raro… "- Akeno-sempai se encuentra pensativa.

"isse cuando sintieron que los seguían fue hace dos días ¿no?"- Buchou me pregunta.

"si, fue el día que Asia llego, pero no estamos seguros de si eran ellos"

"El día que Asia-chan llegó eh?...Rias-sempai ¿Asia tiene un Sacred Gear ¿no?"

Raynare pregunto…. ! Es verdad ¿Asia posee un Sacred Gear? No se lo he preguntado…

"Si ella tiene el Twilight Healing, su poder es el de curar a cualquier especie"

Un Sacred Gear curativo…si los enemigos llegaran a tener un poder asi sería un problema para la alianza.

"Isse y Raynare les voy a pedir que cuiden de Asia, tal vez ellos vayan a por ella"

"Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, nosotros y Mirto-san ya la cuidamos".

Rias-sempai nos dio una sonrisa y dijo.

"Bueno eso es todo por hoy, manténganse alerta por si llegara a pasar algo".

Ya en la noche Raynare y yo íbamos de camino a la iglesia.

"¿Crees que les gusten los pastelitos que hice?"

"mmm no sé, haber déjame probar uno"

Iba a coger uno, pero Raynare me dio un manotazo.

"Espera a que lleguem…."

¡BOOMMM!

Ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque se escuchó el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos.

Entonces me di cuenta de donde había sido la explosión.

Fue en la iglesia….

¡Asia!, ¡Mirto-san! ¿Qué carajos ha pasado?...inmediatamente comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la iglesia.

Cuando llegue todo estaba en llamas, rápidamente me adentre sin pensármelo dos veces.

"¡ASIA! ¡MIRTO-SAN!"- Comencé a gritar desesperadamente, mientras buscaba alguna señal de ellos.

-Ahí lo vi…Mirto-san estaba bajo un madero en llamas….

"¡Mirto-san!"

Levante el trozo de madera y saque a Mirto-san de ahí…no me importo quemarme las manos si al final igual me regenero…

Ya fuera de la iglesia

"¡Mirto-san! ¡Mirto-san!"

"Cough-cough"*Tos*

El comenzó a despertar…se veía demasiado débil ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!

"A…asi…a"- el levanto su mano y yo la sujete...

"Tranquilo… ¿Qué eso lo que ha pasado?"

"A..sia… se..cough la han…lle..vado"

S…se han llevado a Asia…entonces siento como mi mano se comienza a humedecer…!Sangre…Mirto-san estaba sangrando…ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Mirto-san tenía una herida grave en su espalda…

"Y….yo…trate…de parar…los…pero…no..pude.."

"shhh, d…deje de esforzarse…se va a poner bien…"

Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar ¡Mierda! ¿Quién hizo esto?.

"Y…ya no m…e que..da más t…iempo…Issei-kun…sálvala…por… favor".

…la mano de Mirto-san que yo sostenía cayó con peso muerto…sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas…chequeé su pulso…

Mirto-san había muerto….

"¡MIERDAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡QUIEN MIERDA HIZO ESTO?!"

Comencé a golpear mis puños contra el suelo mientras me quebraba en llanto.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Isse! ¿d...donde es…tan Asia y Mirto-san?"

Raynare quien acaba de llegar se acerca a donde yo me encontraba…escuche como ella ahogo un grito mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

"¿E…ese es Mi…mirto-san?"

No respondí… note como ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Me acerque y la abraze…entonces pego su cara a mi pecho y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

¡Juró que quien haya hecho esto me las pagará!... T…tranquilízate ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Asia. Se lo prometí a Mirto-san…

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció y de el salieron los miembros del club.

"¡Isse! ¡Raynare! ¿Están bien?"

Rias-sempai y los demás se acercaron a nosotros y vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Mirto-san…

"…."

"Fueron ellos ¿no?"

La voz de Buchou sonó muy apagada…

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie, Raynare ya se había calmado un poco.

"Ellos tienen a Asia…"

Vi como todos se sorprendieron al escuchar mis palabras.

De repente se escuchó una risa, todos volteamos para ver quién era…

"FUfufufu Tanto tiempo sin vernos I-se-kun"

La que hablaba era una persona que sabía yo algún día la volvería a ver, pero no creí que fuera en una situación como esta…

"Stella…"

"¿Me extrañaste?"- Ella puso la voz con la cual me había pedido que yo fuera su novio…

"¡TU MALDITA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ASIA?!"

Raynare creo una lanza de luz y se la tiro, Stella la esquivo fácilmente…para después comenzar a reír y responder mientras ponía su mano en su mentón, tomando una actitud pensativa.

"¿La rubia esa? Mmm… probablemente ya estén haciendo el ritual de extracción del Sacred Gear"

¿Extracción de Sacred Gear?...entonces recordé lo que una vez había leído: Si un Sacred Gear se retira del propietario este morirá…

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!"

La poca tranquilidad que me quedaba se fue…apreté fuertemente mis manos y seguí hablando.

"¿Esto es una broma no? ¿ Van a matar a Asia solo para quitarle su Sacred Gear? ¡Vete a la mierda!".

Embestí rápidamente a Stella pero ella solo tuvo que sacar sus alas para alejarse de mi… ¡Maldita sea! como quisiera tener alas en este momento.

"Eso no me lo digas a mí, háblalo con el jefe yo solo sigo ordenes…. Fufufufu, creo que llego la hora de irme Bye Bye"

Detrás de Stella se formó un círculo mágico y ella desapareció…

"Kiba, Koneko hagan un rastreo en toda el área no deben estar muy lejos…debemos rescatar a Asia"

"Si Buchou"

Kiba y Koneko se fueron a buscar a esos bastardos…mientras solo quedamos Rias-sempai, Akeno-san, Raynare y yo.

"Isse…"- las tres me miraron con una expresión de tristeza…

"Tranquilas. Kiba y Koneko-chan los encontraran y entonces iremos a rescatarla…todo va a estar bien"

Trate de convencerme a mí mismo mientras las trataba de calmar… mire el cuerpo de Mirto-san y me acerque a el y lo levante.

"Te juro que salvare a Asia…te lo juro"

Lo deje con cuidado en una banca que había cerca…al ser ya noche no creo que gente venga por aquí…además Akeno-san ya había apagado le incendio.

Ya vendría después de rescatar a Asia para que ella pueda despedirse y poder darle un entierro adecuado.

Nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser la entrada a un edificio abandonado…Kiba y Koneko-chan habían sentido la presencia de algunos demonios y caídos en este lugar.

Entonces sentí varias miradas que eran dirigidas a nosotros, voltee y vi varios ángeles caídos y demonios volando encima nuestro…

"Ara-Ara fufufu Buchou parece que tenemos compañía"- Akeno-san lo dice con una sonrisa, pero pude sentir el tono frio de su voz.

"Isse, todos ustedes adelántense yo y Akeno nos haremos cargo de esto…"- Pude notar lo enojada que esta…

Una vez dentro comenzamos a correr buscando el lugar donde sería la ceremonia para quitarle el Sacred Gear a Asia.

"Vaya-Vaya asi que al final vinieron"

De las sombras sale Stella y nos da una mirada de desprecio.

"Ya es muy tarde queridos, el ritual ya dio inicio fufufu"

Entonces Raynare da unos pasos y queda frente a Stella…

"Tú y yo tenemos unos cuantos asuntos pendientes ¿Te parece si los solucionamos en este momento?"- Su voz no mostraba ningún sentimiento…hasta a mí me dio escalofríos de solo escucharla.

"Bueno…si eso quieres, espero esta vez puedas entretenerme y tu I-sse-kun no tenga que salvarte"

"Eso ya no pasara….Isse confió en ti salva a Asia-chan"

"La salvare tenlo por seguro…tu también ten cuidado ok"

Hice una sonrisa al momento de decirle eso y después Kiba, Koneko-chan y yo seguimos el camino hecho de velas que había.

"(Espérame Asia definitivamente te salvare)"

Llegamos a una gran puerta de madera…mire a Kiba y Koneko-chan, ellos asintieron dándome a entender que estaban preparados para lo que viniera.

Empuje la puerta…dentro pude ver a lo que parecían ser sacerdotes recitando un tipo de hechizo que no entendí y al final pude ver a una chica que estaba atada a una cruz y grité.

"¡Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ella escucho mi voz y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

"¿I…sse-san?"

"¡Si, he venido a salvarte!"

"Es una reunión muy conmovedora, lástima que el ritual ya esté a punto de terminar"

El que hablo era un chico de pelo azul y ojos rojos, tenía una espada en su cintura y estaba vestido de blanco y negro…parecía tener la misma edad que yo, él se encontraba al lado de Asia.

"Oh, permíteme presentarme me llamo Itami Shishio un demonio y soy el líder de este grupo de renegados"

¡Él es el líder! ¡Este bastardo fue el que mando a secuestrar a Asia y por su culpa Mirto-san esta muerto!...

Intente avanzar, pero fui rodeado por los sacerdotes.

"¡No te dejaremos interferir!"

"¡Morirás aquí demonio!"

"¡Quítense de mi camino bastardos, no tengo tiempo para ustedes!"

¡PUM! escuche un fuerte sonido. Cuando voltee vi que Koneko-chan había mandado a volar a varios sacerdotes.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta basura, ve Issei-kun salva a Asia-chan"- La voz de Kiba se había vuelto muy cruel, mostrando un fuerte instinto asesino…

Asentí y comencé a correr en dirección a Asia, a los sacerdotes que se metían en mi camino los mandaba a volar de un puñetazo…

De repente una gran luz salió del cuerpo de Asia, pude ver como un par de anillos estaban en esa luz. Entonces Itami los agarro.

"¡Al fin el poder con el cual destruiré la alianza! ¡Con este poder seré inmortal! Nadie podrá detenerme ahahahahaha!"

El soltó una carcajada, yo no le preste atención y fui directo a donde se encontraba Asia.

"¡Asia!..."

Su respiración era muy lenta ¡Mierda! Tengo que devolverle su Sacred Gear para que se recupere o si no….ella morirá.

"I…sse-san…"- Desate las cuerdas de sus manos y piernas y la sostuve en mis brazos.

"Te vas a poner bien lo prometo"

"¿D…don…de esta Mir…to-san?"

"…!"- Yo no sabía que decir a eso….

"No tiene caso…esa chica morirá al igual que el viejo ese"

Cuando escuche eso me llene de ira.

"Aquellos a los que les sea removido su Sacred Gear morirán ese es el destino de esa chica"

"¡TU! ¡MALDITO!...¡Kiba llévate a Asia de este lugar!"

Se la entregue y él se fue con Koneko-chan.

"Vaya, ya ansiaba enfrentar a quien tanto teme Stella y quien mato a Donnasiege"

Yo no entendí a que se refería asi que solo ignore lo que dijo.

Rápidamente arremetí contra él, pero sin mucho esfuerzo el me esquivo ,sacó su espada y la clavo en mi pierna.

"¡AHHHH! ¡MIERDA!"

Eso dolía, él la sacó e inmediatamente la herida comenzó a sanar…

"Asi que lo de tu regeneración inmediata era verdad eh…interesante…"

Si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…si hubiera tenido el poder para evitar que esto pasara ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué se supone que soy?! ¡¿No tengo algún puto poder?!

De repente siento un dolor intenso en mi brazo derecho…! ¿Qué es esto? Veo como se comienza a materializar un tipo de guantelete rojo con una gema verde incrustada y con una marca de lo que parecía ser un dragón…

Me di cuenta de cómo Itami hacia una expresión de sorpresa y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

"Un Sacred Gear eh?...y no una cualquiera…(Esto es malo… ¿qué hace un idiota como el con un poder como ese?)"

¡!Un Sacred Gear no se supone que solo los humanos podían tenerla….. ¡BA! eso da igual en este momento, lo único que quiero es matar a este hijo de puta.

Me levante y corrí hacia él, al parecer me he vuelto más rápido ya que me encontré frente a él en muy poco tiempo.

Él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y entonces le conecte un derechazo en toda la cara y lo mande a volar contra una de las columnas.

"Tsk eso dolió maldito"- Hizo un movimiento con las manos y una luz verde comenzó a curarle.

¡Eso es el poder de Asia!

"*Suspiro* Por suerte ya me habían contado de tu poder regenerativo Issei-kun"- Otra vez hizo un movimiento con las manos pero esta vez en lugar de una luz verde apareció una luz roja que cubrió su espada.

De repente desapareció… ¡¿Dónde está?!...la respuesta llego unos segundos después cuando sentí el frio metal de la espada atravesándome el estómago…

La saque de ahí y mucha sangre comenzó a brotar….espere pero no pasó nada, la herida no sanaba.¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

"HAHAHA Te lo pondré fácil Issei-kun…el curar es una cosa buena ¿no? Entonces ¿qué pasaría si envuelvo el aura curativa con puros deseos negativos?"

¡!E..eso es…

"Si hahaha justo lo que estás pensando…entonces la aura en vez de curar, dañara y te impedirá sanarte ahahahah esto es algo que planee cuando me dijeron que tu podrías ser un problema, sabes nosotros sabíamos de la llegada de Asia-chan, asi que la estuvimos vigilando por un tiempo"

Entonces recordé la vez que Raynare y yo acompañamos a Asia a la iglesia…asi que si eran ellos…

"Bough"

Comencé a vomitar sangre…¡Mierda! ¿Otra vez me va a pasar lo mismo? ¿Voy a ser asesinado sin poder salvar a Asia?...entonces recordé la promesa que le hice a Mirto-san y a Raynare, yo iba a proteger a Asia.

Sin embargo yo ya no tenía fuerzas…mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y termine perdiendo la conciencia….

Desperté en un lugar completamente oscuro.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

Me pregunte a mí mismo ya que al parecer no hay nadie en este sitio.

" _ **¿Muerto dices?"**_

De repente escuche una voz distorsionada…

"! ¿Quién eres muéstrate?!"

" _ **Sabes algo…esta sería la tercera vez que estas a punto de morir y eso es un problema para mi"**_

Escuche unos pasos acercándose…hasta que pude ver a un chico muy parecido a mí solo que con el cabello negro, ojos rojos y tenía unos colmillos.

"¿Q…quién eres?"

" _ **Mmmm la pregunta aquí seria que somos"-**_ Él sonrió.

" _ ***Suspiro*Ya me había aburrido de hablar siempre con el dragoncito ese,…al parecer el sello es cada vez más débil, por ese motivo es que puedo hablar contigo en este momento"**_

¿Sello? ¿Dragón? De que está hablando….no lo entiendo para nada.

El vio mi cara de confusión- _**"Descuida ya lo entenderás con el pasar del tiempo, ahora te voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿Quieres matar a ese sujeto?"**_

"…..?"

" _ **A ese peli azul que secuestro a tu amiga….responde ¿lo quieres matar?"**_

Ahí comprendí que él se refería a Itami…entonces asentí con la cabeza..

"Si, si quiero matarlo".

" _ **Esa es la respuesta que quería oir…pero sabes algo, a cambio del poder para matarlo tú vas a cambiar mucho…tu personalidad más que nada ¿ aceptarías eso?"**_

"Ahora mismo eso es lo de menos,….yo solo quiere poder matarlo con mis propias manos…ya me preocupare por eso después"

" _ **Vaya eres muy interesante….entonces te lo daré, te daré el poder para que puedas destruirlo, yo te daré el poder de un dios verdadero…."**_

 **FIN POV ISSEI.**

Con Rias y Akeno:

"Fiuuu vaya que esto ha sido cansado" – Una joven pelirroja se encontraba sentada en un montón de cuerpos amontonados.

"Y que lo digas"-Respondió una joven pelinegra.

"Me pregunto si Isse y los demás lo habrán logrado".

"Solo nos queda confiar en ellos…"

"Tienes razón Akeno confió en que Isse lo lograra"

De pronto sintieron una enorme presión en toda el área que hizo que no puedan estar de pie…al mismo tiempo que el cielo se hacía completamente oscuro.

"…!"

Con Raynare:

*Respiración agitada*"Ah…ah..ah ¿ya te rindes maldita?"- Una pelinegra se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y frente a ella se encontraba en la misma posición una chica pelirosa.

"Fufufu estamos igual perra….de acá solo saldrá viva una de nosotras"- la pelirosa le respondió.

Entonces sintieron una gran presión que las obligó a acostarse en el suelo sin siquiera poder moverse…

"Este poder….Isse"

Con Kiba y Koneko:

Un joven rubio y pequeña chica peliblanca se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente a una joven rubia de aspecto muy delicado.

"¿Cómo va Koneko-chan?"-Pregunto el rubio

"Está demasiado débil….no creo que pueda resistir mucho más tiempo…."- La pequeña peliblanca y el rubio agacharon la cabeza.

De repente sintieron como el ambiente se volvía más pesado al mismo tiempo que sentían un enorme poder viniendo de donde se encontraban hasta hace muy poco.

Con Itami y Issei:

"…..! Vaya ya era hora de que sacaras ese poder"- Un peliazul miraba fijamente mientras volaba el lugar donde se podía ver una gran esfera negra…

¡Crack!¡Crack!...la esfera negra comenzó a rajarse hasta que se quebró y se podía observar como salía un chico con el cabello negro, ojos rojos, colmillos y vestido de negro.

"Asi que esa es la forma que traumo a Stella y con la que mataste a Donnasiege".

"…."

"….Al parecer no puedes hablar o tal vez sea que no estas consciente y solo actúas por puro instinto"

De repente el pelinegro desapareció….

"Wow te has vuelto más veloz espero esta vez puedas entretener…"- El peliazul no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

"Cough-cough eso sí que dolió… ¡Deja de esconderte maldito!"

Esta vez un golpe vino desde arriba mandándolo contra el suelo y haciendo un cráter…

"Ah ¡Mierda! Esto va a tardar en curar… ¿Dónde mierda estas? ¡Déjate ver!"

Entonces se escuchan unos pasos acercándose a donde está el peliazul.

Un pelinegro llega hasta donde se encuentra el joven tendido en el suelo y entonces lo agarra del cuello…

"Cough Sabes algo eres demasiado estúpido"- el peliazul carga poder en su mano y se lo lanza directamente al de ojos rojos creando una explosión y que mucho polvo se levante.

"Hahaha ¿eso es todo? ¿Este es tu gran poder?"

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire disipa el polvo y se puede ver como un par de alas totalmente negras parecidas a las de un dragón habían protegido al pelinegro.

" _ **¿Eso es todo? Patético, sabes ya me aburriste ni siquiera vale la pena pelear contra ti, te hare desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…"**_

"…..!(Asi que si está consciente de lo que hace)"

El joven pelinegro vuela a una altura considerable y comienza a reunir energía en su mano.

"Q….que…es lo que planeas hacer…."- El líder de los renegados comienza a temblar y no se puede ni mover debido a la presión que ejerce el poder acumulado en la palma del pelinegro.

" _ **Desaparece de este mundo ¡Maldita escoria!...DARK FLAMES…..".**_

Una enorme cantidad de energía oscura impacta contra el peliazul produciendo una gran explosión…

 **POV Issei.**

Baje luego de que se disipar el humo de la explosión con mis alas. Y vi que de Itami ya no quedaba nada….en su lugar solo estaban los anillos que le pertenecían a Asia.

¡Es verdad Asia! Volví a la normalidad y corrí lo más rápido que pude a buscarla.

Al salir vi a Kiba y Koneko-chan quienes respiraban con dificultad, me acerque más y vi el cuerpo de Asia tendido en el suelo.

"A..sia…"- me arrodille a su lado.

Kiba y Koneko se dan cuenta de mi presencia y bajan la mirada….Ya veo al parecer Asia ha muerto…siento ganas de llorar, pero no puedo algo me lo impide…es como si no pudiera expresar muy bien lo que siento…entonces recordé:

" _ **Esa es la respuesta que quería oír…pero sabes algo, a cambio del poder para matarlo tú vas a cambiar mucho…tu personalidad más que nada ¿aceptarías eso?"**_

Tu personalidad….¿a esto se refería?...Lo siento Mirto-san, Raynare creo que no pude cumplir mi promesa…

Entonces llegan Rias-sempai, Akeno-san y Raynare la cual se veía muy herida.

"Tsk dije que podía yo sola, no tenían por que meterse…"- Al parecer Raynare estaba enojada por algo…hasta que vio el cuerpo de Asia…..su expresión cambio a una en la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

"Isse ¿Qué paso que fue todo eso, porque la mitad del edificio está destruida?"- Rias sempai me pregunto…hasta que también vio el cuerpo de Asia…ella solo agacho la cabeza.

Lo mismo pasó con Akeno-san.

"I..isse ¿A…asia está muerta….?"- Raynare con voz temblorosa me pregunta…

Yo estaba a punto de responderle que sí, cuando recordé la reencarnación de las evil pieces.

"Rias-sempai, usted puede usar la reencarnación en Asia ¿no?"- Le mostré los anillos-"Este es su Sacred Gear".

Ella hizo una expresión de sorpresa y después de eso invocó una pieza carmesí de un Alfil….al parecer con tanta pelea nadie había recordado eso… si tan solo Mirto-san hubiera tenido un Sacred Gear tal vez también lo hubiéramos podido revivir.

Le di los anillos a Buchou y ella se acercó a Asia mientras comienza a expulsar un aura roja.

"Yo te ordeno, en el nombre de Rias Gremory, que tú, Asia Argento, vuelvas a la vida como mi leal sirviente, y reencarnarás como un demonio. A ti, mi "Alfil" ¡Te otorgo una nueva vida!"

"¿Eh?"

Esa voz….era Asia…me sentí muy feliz aunque no lo pude expresar…lo único que pude hacer fue una pequeña sonrisa.

"Isse-san…?"

Raynare abrazo a Asia quien se encontraba confundida…

Todos sonreían…y le daban la bienvenida a Asia al club…ya después le diré lo de Mirto-san….

Este ha sido un día muy largooo…

Me levante y dije:

"Es hora de volver a casa"…..

 **Fin Capítulo 4**

 **Buenos eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos vemos!.¡Y muchas gracias por las reviews y los favoritos!.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hermanos

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el quinto episodio de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **H** **igh School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(Oppai) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 5: "Hermanos"**

En un lugar desconocido:

Varias personas entre hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negras se encontraban frente a un enorme castillo.

De repente en el balcón de la gran fortaleza se ve como salen 7 personas y la del medio se pone delante de los demás.

" **Queridos súbditos les habla su emperador…, después de muchos años de larga espera por fin ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando** "

Se escucha como comienzan a ovacionar las palabras del hombre.

" **Ha llegado el momento de destruir a la alianza de facciones y de recuperar los poderes que debieron ser míos** "- El hombre sonríe.

Todas las personas que estaban allí estallan en algarabía.

Entonces las 7 personas del balcón se dan la vuelta y se retiran.

"( _ **Al fin después de tanto tiempo Issei…, Dante…nos volveremos a ver**_ )"

* * *

Un joven castaño se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro. Él veía todo un poco confundido y es que ese lugar le recordaba a uno en el que había estado hace pocos días.

"Esto…se parece al lugar donde hable con esa persona que decía ser yo…*suspiro* al parecer es un sueño…"

Comenzó a caminar.

"Si es un sueño…y yo estoy consciente debería ser capaz de crear alguna cosa…pero no puedo, esto es muy extraño"-decía el joven mirando todo el lugar- "Además no se puede ver nada…"

De repente en medio de toda esa oscuridad una pequeña flama comenzó a iluminar un poco el lugar y después todo comenzó a temblar. Entonces la pequeña flama empezó a arder mucho más y una criatura enorme apareció en ella.

El chico sorprendido tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la enorme intensidad e iluminación que el lugar tuvo de golpe.

Pasado unos segundos se pudo ver a una enorme bestia de escamas rojas como la sangre, ojos verdes, enormes garras, afilados colmillos y un par de alas que lo hacían ver muy imponente.

(¿Un dragón?)- Pensó el castaño.

-[Eso es correcto. He tratado de hablar contigo todo este tiempo]

"¿Hablar conmigo?"- Pregunto el joven confundido- "¿Quién eres?"

-[Yo soy Ddraig…el dragón emperador rojo]

"(Ahora que recuerdo… él me menciono que hablaba con un dragoncito…supongo debe ser el) mmm… ¿Conoces a alguien parecido a mí pero con el cabello negro y ojos rojos?"- El joven pregunto.

-[¿Te refieres a tu mitad sellada? Supongo que si es así. He hablado con él unas cuantas veces…]- respondió el dragón un poco confundido por la pregunta.

(¿Mitad sellada?... ya averiguare eso…)

-[Dejando eso de lado… ¿No estas sorprendido?... es decir estas frente a uno de los dos dragones celestiales…]

"Oh si un poco…si te hubieras presentado hace unos días atrás lo estaría muchísimo más, pero he cambiado y cosas asi no me sorprenden tan fácilmente…"

-[¡Eres cruel…!]- al dragón lo rodeo un aura depresiva.

Él chico solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno… y ¿Qué haces en mi sueño?"

-[Presentándome…]-respondió el dragón un poco resentido porque el joven no se había sorprendido mucho al verlo.

"Vamos no es para tanto…y ¿presentándote?..."

-[Si, ¿sabes cómo se llama tu Sacred Gear?]

"No… hace un par de días que descubrí que tenia uno"

El dragón rio e inflando su pecho con orgullo dijo- [Pequeño, el nombre de tu Sacred Gear es "Boosted Gear" y mi alma reside en el]

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo a Ddraig continuar.

-[Ahora que sabes eso serás llamado "Sekiryuutei". Desde ahora seremos compañeros, y lucharé a tu lado]

"Vaya…asi que el Sekiryuutei eh..."

El chico se mantuvo un rato en silencio y después pregunto.

"¿Tu sabes de que raza soy?"

-[¿Raza? ¿Te refieres a si eres un demonio, ángel caído, entre otros?]

"Si…se suponía que yo no era humano y por lo que leí y me dijeron. Solo humanos o híbridos pueden poseer un Sacred Gear"

-[mmm, eso no lo sé compañero… ( _Aunque definitivamente no eres un humano_ )]- El dragón se mantuvo pensativo y después de un rato hizo una sonrisa-[bueno ya hablaremos en otra ocasión al parecer tienes compañía]

"Eh? ¿Compañía?"

Todo se volvió borroso y con eso el sueño acabo.

* * *

 **POV Issei**

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Raynare muy cerca al mío, ella me miraba fijamente. A esto se habrá referido Ddraig con compañía…

"¿R…raynare qué pasa…?"

"moo~ Isse-kun tu alarma ha estado sonando desde hace rato y tu ni despertaste"

Miré el despertador y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 9 am. Al parecer el sueño con Ddraig duró más de lo que pensé.

Raynare se levantó. Me di cuenta de que ella vestía con una blusa rosa, una falda negra y unas sandalias negras con tacón.

Se veía hermosa.

Traiguén saliva y pregunte - "¿Vas a salir?"

"eh? ¿Te olvidaste que hoy tenemos reunión con el club?"

Oh es verdad…hoy es sábado. Entonces recordé que hoy el club había decidido tener una reunión para hablar de algunos temas importantes y teníamos que reunirnos en el centro comercial a las 9:30.

Solo queda media hora…

"Eh…si"- ella me dio una mirada desaprobatoria -"T...tranquila m…me alisto rápido… ¿Asia ya está lista?"- Le pregunte ya que ahora Asia vive con nosotros.

"*Suspiro* Si, está ayudando a Okasan con el desayuno"

"Ok, en quince minutos bajo…"

Raynare salió de mi habitación y me fui a bañar.

Mientras me bañaba me puse a pensar sobe lo que ha ocurrido esta semana.

Han pasado 2 días desde el secuestro de Asia, la caída del grupo de renegados y la muerte de Mirto-san….

Un día después de lo ocurrido fue su entierro…aún recuerdo como Asia no paraba de llorar…

"¡Mierda!"- Golpee la pared con fuerza.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…, también no es que haya cumplido mi promesa…deje que Asia muriera…si no fuera porque Rias-sempai no sé que es lo que hubiera hecho…

Termine de bañarme, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de eso y fui a cambiarme.

Después de 10 minutos ya estaba listo. Me había puesto una camisa roja, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos.

Baje las escaleras y vi que Asia y Raynare ya estaban desayunando. Ellas también me notaron.

Raynare se sonrojo y Asia me saludo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Isse-san"

"Buenos días ¿Ya estas mejor?"- le devolví el saludo.

"Si…Okasan y Otousan son muy buenos conmigo al igual que todos los del club"

Le acaricie suavemente la cabeza y me senté en la mesa.

"Hablando de papá y mamá ¿Dónde están?"

"Ellos se fueron temprano, dijeron que tenían algo que hacer"

Asia termino su desayuno, se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

"¿Ya está mejor no?"- Raynare no me prestaba atención-"Raynare… Raynare"

"eh? Ah si"

"¿Te pasa algo? Estás roja… ¿No tendrás fiebre?"- Me acerque un poco a ella.

"N…no"

"¿entonces? ¿Por qué estás asi?"

Ella se puso más roja y me respondió en un susurro muy bajo que pude oír gracias a mis sentidos agudizados.

"Es solo que Isse-kun se ve bien con esa ropa…"

Eso me sorprendió un poco, una idea se me pasó por la cabeza .Decidí hacerle una broma…

"Oh así que me veo bien…"- me comencé a acercar más - "Tú también te ves hermosa…"

Ella se sorprendió con lo que dije y se puso mucho más roja de lo que ya estaba, casi podría jurar que saldría vapor por su cabeza en cualquier momento.

"G…graci…as…"

"Dime que tan bien me veo?…"- hable con voz seductora.

Para ese momento Raynare parecía un tomate. Ya no me podía aguantar la risa…

"e…eto… t…te"

No la deje continuar ya que no pude aguantar más…ver así a Raynare es demasiado para mi.

"Hahaha debiste ver tu cara haha"

"moo~ Isse-kun idiota"

Ella infla sus mejillas haciendo un puchero mientras se cruza de brazos y me da la espalda.

"Has cambiado...siento como si no fueras el mismo"

Deje de reír cuando escuche eso.

"Lo sé…"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu pelea contra el lider del grupo de renegados?"

"Eso lo diría hoy ¿no?...voy a llamar a Asia para ya irnos"

Me levante de la silla y fui a la cocina a ayudar a Asia.

Pasado unos minutos ya nos estábamos yendo al centro comercial.

* * *

Llegamos 10 minutos tarde…

"Disculpen por la demora"

Rias-sempai y los demás miembros del club se encontraban sentados en una cafetería.

"N…no hay problema…ahora si podemos dar comienzo a la reunión del club del ocultismo"

Note como Rias-sempai y Akeno-san se sonrojaron levemente cuando me vieron…esto de resultar atractivo para las mujeres al parecer funciona con todas…

"Eto una pregunta…"- Todavía tenía una duda y le pregunte a Rias-sempai.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa Isse?"

"¿Por qué la reunión tuvo que ser en un centro comercial? ¿Piensan comprar algo?"

"Oh…eso fue idea de Raynare"

¿Raynare? La mire un poco confundido. Entonces ella me tomo del brazo y me alejo del grupo.

"Es para que Asia se distraiga…"

"…Ya entiendo…bien pensado"- Le acaricie la cabeza suavemente causándolo un leve sonrojo.

Volvimos con el grupo y comenzamos a hablar de algunas cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos al punto de hablar sobre lo que paso en mi pelea contra Itami.

"Isse ¿ahora si puedes contarnos todo lo que paso…?"- Rias-sempai me pregunta.

Todos me miraban expectantes esperando mi respuesta.

*Suspire*"Bueno creo que lo primero que deben de saber es…"- mire a los lados para asegurarme de que nadie más viera, cuando estuve seguro continué - "yo soy el Sekiryuutei"

1 minuto de silencio después fueron 2 hasta que….

"¡eeeehhhhhhhhhh!"

Casi me quedo sordo con el grito que ellos dieron.

"M…me e…estas diciendo que e…res el portador del Boosted Gear…"

Raynare quien esta estupefacta me pregunta, los demás están igual pero ellos solo se quedan callados y bueno también esta Asia que al parecer es la única que no entiende que es lo que pasa…

"Eh…si"- Hice aparecer el guantelete rojo- "Lo ven este es…no sé porque se sorprenden si no es la gran cosa…"

-[Oye te estoy escuchando]

Escuche la voz de Ddraig en mi cabeza…esto es telepatía o algo asi…

-[mmm… se podría decir que si]

Note como Rias-sempai tomo un semblante serio y me dijo:

"Isse…tu Sacred Gear es uno de los 13 Longinus, tiene el poder para matar dioses…"

"….!"-Eso no me lo dijiste lagartija escupe fuego.

-[Hahaha ahora vez cuán grande es mi poder… ¿ahora si te sorprendiste?] – Note el orgulloso tono en su voz.

"Ara Ara pero esto es extraño… se supone que Isse-kun no debería tener un Sacred Gear ya que no es un humano…o tal vez…eres…un hibrido…"

"En eso tienes razón Akeno-san por eso es que he decido preguntarle hoy a mis padres"

Eso lo había decidido después de la pelea contra Itami…ya era la hora de saber la verdad.

"Bueno y entonces ¿Qué fue toda esa presión que apareció de la nada? No creo que hay sido solo por despertar tu Sacred Gear..."

Estuve dudando en responder a la pregunta de Raynare. Al final no le dije nada ya que lo que me dijo Ddraig esta mañana pienso averiguarlo por mí mismo.

"mmm… eso no lo sé"

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de otras cosas y al llegar la tarde regresamos a casa aunque…

"¿Se puede saber por qué ustedes también vinieron?"

Rias-sempai, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan e incluso el casanova de Kiba nos habían seguido hasta mi casa. Yo al principio creí que se irían por el mismo camino, pero al final resulto que me estaban siguiendo…

"E…es que queremos saber lo que te dirán tus padres…"

"….*Suspire* ya da igual solo cuando hable con ellos se van a mi habitación ok"

Ellos asintieron.

Cuando abrí la puerta mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá conversando con un joven chico, diría que de unos veintitantos años, él tenía el cabello negro y ojos celestes.

Él me miró y sonrió…

No sé porque será, pero me parece familiar…

"Ya volvimos"

"Oh! Isse bienvenido a casa ¿ellos son tus amigos?"

Mis padres me sonrieron y señalaron a los miembros del club.

"Si, ella es Rias-sempai, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Kiba"

"Mucho gusto"- ellos inclinaron la cabeza.

Después de presentarlos fije mi mirada en el chico que estaba en el sofá.

"Uhmm… ¿Quién es él?"

Entonces él me miró y dijo.

"Creo que sería mejor que hables con tus padres antes de que yo me presente"

Él asintió la cabeza en dirección a mis padres, se levantó y salió de la casa.

Que extraño…

suspire

Parece que ha llegado el momento de preguntarles la verdad. Les hice una seña a todos para que suban.

Ellos la entendieron y subieron sin decir nada.

 **Fin POV Issei.**

* * *

Cuando subieron las escaleras Raynare los llevo a la habitación del castaño.

"Ese chico… Buchou usted sintió su aura ¿no?"- El rubio fijo su vista en la pelirroja a lo que ella asintió y dijo.

"Es verdad…su aura es parecida a la de Isse"

La pelirroja respondió un tanto pensativa.

"Además también se parecen un poco… (¿No será?...)"- Raynare se acercó a la ventana que da a la calle y ahí vio al chico apoyado en un poste. Entonces el chico la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

"(Definitivamente esa sonrisa es parecida a la de Isse)"

* * *

El castaño se sentó frente a sus padres.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante aproximadamente 1 minuto hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

"Papá, mamá ¿u…ustedes creen en los seres sobrenaturales…? (ojalá no piensen que estoy loco)"- el joven pregunto un poco nervioso.

"Si…, y no solo eso…nosotros sabemos que ellos existen realmente"

Esa respuesta por parte de su padre dejo un poco sorprendido al castaño.

"..."

Esta vez fue su madre quien hablo.

"También creo que sabemos que es lo que nos quieres preguntar…"- la mujer miro a su marido y este tomándole de la mano asintió.

El chico trago saliva.

"Isse… nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres…"

El joven al oír eso se quedó en silencio hasta que pasado un rato hablo.

"No sé porque, pero eso como que ya me lo esperaba…"

"N-nosotros te lo íbamos a decir desde antes p…pero es que teníamos miedo…."

Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la mujer.

"No se preocupen no estoy enojado ni nada…solo un poco sorprendido…"

Entonces el castaño se levantó y mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la casa dijo.

"Necesito pensar un rato…ya vuelvo"

* * *

Un pelinegro sintió como la puerta de la casa se abría y de ella salía un joven castaño.

Él se escondió en una esquina para que el joven no lo vea.

"Al parecer ya se lo dijeron…"

Espero un rato hasta que el castaño se haya alejado lo suficiente y salió de su escondite.

"Bueno creo que llego la hora"

El pelinegro suspiro y empezó a seguirlo.

* * *

Un joven llego a un parque que se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad. Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo e hizo una sonrisa irónica.

"Aquí es donde todo comenzó"

Se sentó en una banca y suspiro - "Asi que…. Ahora la pregunta sería quienes son mis verdaderos padres…"

-[Compañero sé que te encuentras un poco confundido con todo esto..., pero al parecer tenemos compañía]

El castaño se puso alerta cuando escucho lo que el dragón le dijo.

De repente de entre los arbustos salieron unas personas encapuchadas que vestían una túnica negra y rodearon al joven.

"Tsk… y ¿ahora quiénes son ustedes?"- hablo irritado.

"….."

"Asi que no me responderán eh?... (Ddraig ¿cuántos son?)"

-[Aproximadamente unos 30…, te diría que no son un problema, pero considerando la cantidad…]

"(Lo sé…creo que es hora de probar tus poderes…)"

El castaño hizo aparecer un guantelete rojo en su brazo derecho y se puso en pose de pelea.

Entonces los encapuchados sacaron lo que parecía ser una espada y cargaron contra el chico. El joven evadió los ataques, pero entonces le cayó una esfera de energía que venía desde detrás de él.

"Tsk… ¿Ataques a distancia?"- Issei suspiro - "... esto va a ser un problema..."

-[Lo mejor sería encargarnos de ellos primero]

"(Entonces necesito una manera de llegar rápido hacia ellos… ¿tengo alas? O sea tuyas no las de esa forma de la otra vez)"- le pregunto el joven al dragón.

-[Por supuesto, con quien crees que hablas pequeño]- respondió el dragón en su interior.

Entonces de la espalda del castaño salen unas grandes alas color escarlata.

"Wow esto ya es otra cosa"

-[Y aun no ves esto…]

[BOOST- BOOST- BOOST]

El chico sintió como ganaba más fuerza y rápidamente embistió a los encapuchados que lo atacaban a distancia mandándolos a volar.

Después fijo su mirada en los de espada y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba peleando, el castaño comenzó a reír y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

"Hahahaha"

-[E…to… ¿compañero?]

De repente se ve como el chico se sostiene el pecho con una mueca de dolor…y cae de rodillas.

"*Respiración agitada* ah…ahh… Duele… ¿Qué está pasándome?..."

Los encapuchados al darse cuenta de la situación del chico no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron contra él.

"¡Mierda!...párate…párate… (Es inútil…mis piernas no responden…)"

Cuando ya estaban por atravesar al joven con las espadas se escucha una voz…

"¡Incinerar!"

Inmediatamente después de que se escuchen esas palabras todos los encapuchados fueron envueltos en unas intensas llamas, hasta volverse cenizas.

El castaño confundido comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando a la persona que hizo eso.

"Veo que todavía no puedes controlar tu poder…"

De detrás de un árbol sale un chico con el cabello negro y ojos celestes.

"….tu eres…el que estaba en mi casa…"

El pelinegro se acerca al chico y lo ayuda a levantarse.

"Si…bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para presentarme..., pero ya que dije que lo haría cuando acabaras de hablar con tus padres…adoptivos, aunque no sé si se les podría decir así... "

Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando escucho eso.

"¿Tu lo sabias?... ¿Quién eres?"

El pelinegro suspiro.

"…Yo soy Dante Cifer…tu hermano"

 **Fin capítulo 5.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ha evitar un compromiso

**Hey que tal!** **Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el sexto episodio de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **H** **igh School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(Oppai) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 6: "Ha evitar un compromiso"**

Sábado en la noche…

En un parque alejado de la ciudad se encontraban 2 jóvenes sentados en una banca.

"¿Tu lo sabias?... ¿Quién eres?"- Un joven castaño miraba confundido a un chico pelinegro el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

El pelinegro suspiro.

"…Yo soy Dante Cifer…tu hermano"

"¡…!"

El castaño quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras.

El haberse enterado que a los que él llamaba padres realmente nunca lo fueron era algo que se podría decir, el ya se lo esperaba debido a todo lo que había sucedido…, pero tener un hermano…

"Sabía que esto iba a ser un poco complicado…"- El pelinegro se rasco la nuca.

Pasado unos minutos el chico reaccionó.

"E-esto no es una broma ¿no?..."

El pelinegro lo miro y poniendo una expresión seria le dijo:

"¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote?"

"…"- el castaño se dio cuenta de que todo iba enserio.

"Escucha Issei…sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa…no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te enteraste de…bueno tu ya sabes…"

El castaño el cual había estado escuchando lo que decía el pelinegro, se levantó, bostezo y luego de estirarse dijo:

"Bueno…te creo…"

Eso sorprendió un poco al joven.

"¿E-es enserio?"

El castaño asintió.

"Wow…pero que cambio de actitud tan repentino…"

El chico hizo una sonrisa.

"Hasta yo me sorprendo de eso…"

(Debe ser por haber despertado sus poderes..., recuerdo que yo también cambie mucho...)- Pensó el pelinegro.

"Ahora tengo unas cuantas preguntas…bueno realmente son muchas"

"mmm… esta bien pero que sepas que no te contestaré todas…lo demás llegará a su debido momento"

Asintiendo comenzó a preguntar.

"Primero… ¿solo somos dos hermanos o hay más…? Y segundo ¿Por qué apareces después de tanto tiempo?"

El joven tomó aire antes de responder. "Somos tres, tú eres el menor y lo otro es complicado de explicar"

"…Así que el menor eh…supongo que el que falta es el mayor ¿no? Tu no pareces serlo ya que te ves joven"

El pelinegro asintió.

"Y ¿dónde está él?"

El castaño sintió como la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a subir. Sorprendido empezó a ver en diferentes direcciones buscando el motivo hasta que fijo su mirada en el pelinegro.

Vio como una inmensa aura salía del cuerpo del pelinegro además de que este tenía una expresión complicada.

Al ver eso el castaño comenzó a tener varias teorías de lo que pudo haber pasado así que decidió seguir con las preguntas.

"… ¿Y nuestros padres…?"

El pelinegro se calmo un poco y luego dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños.

"Ellos…murieron…"

Con esa respuesta el castaño al parecer pudo comprobar una de sus teorías.

"Con que el hermano mayor malvado eh…"- murmuró.

"Si…y al parecer ya ha comenzado a moverse…"- señaló un montón de cenizas en el suelo.

"Oh…, así que ellos fueron enviados por él…, por cierto ¿que fue ese poder?"

"Ah eso…"-el pelinegro levanta uno de sus brazos y este se prende en llamas.

"Soy…un usuario de fuego"

"¿magia de fuego...?"

"mmm…se podría decir que si…"

(Aunque ese poder no parecía simple magia…además esa aura de hace un rato…)- El castaño estuvo pensativo y después de un rato pregunto.

"No me estas ocultando nada ¿no?"

El joven trago saliva y se puso un poco nervioso.

"N-no para nada… ya te dije que lo demás lo descubrirás a su debido momento..."

"mmm… ¿Y a que te referías cuando dijiste que todavía no podía controlar mi poder? ¿Cómo es que conoces a mis padres adoptivos? Ah y una cosa más… ¿Qué raza soy?"

El pelinegro se sintió abrumado con tantas preguntas que le hizo el chico.

"Oye cálmate muchas preguntas a la vez…"-suspiro y después dijo- "Lo siento pero …no te las voy a responder…como ya te dije todo a su debido mo…"

Él fue interrumpido por el castaño.

"Si si…ya sé…todo a su debido momento…, ya pareces disco rayado repitiendo la misma cosa…"

El joven solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"Te pareces tanto a papá…"- susurro.

"¿hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"No…nada, es mejor que volvamos, ya es tarde y seguro las chicas están preocupadas por ti"

Eso último lo dijo en tono pícaro.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Hahaha quien diría que mi pequeño hermano sería todo un galán"

El pelinegro le dio un leve codazo mientras sonreía. El chico no entendía a lo que se refería. Así que solo lo ignoro.

* * *

Mientras caminaban a casa al pelinegro le intereso saber sobre los sueños o planes a futuro de su hermano.

"Oye… ¿tienes algún sueño o meta?"

"¿Y eso?"

"mmm…curiosidad"

El castaño suspiro

"Bueno…, uno de mis sueños es ser el rey de harem…"

"¿Es en serio?"

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Vaya con esa personalidad no creí que tuvieras un sueño como ese…"

"No siempre fui asi…he cambiado o bueno eso creo…"

El pelinegro sabía a que se debía el cambio de personalidad de su hermano.

(Ya no debe faltar mucho para que sepas todo Issei...)- sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso y después sonrió.

"Ya veo… déjame decirte que no creo que sea difícil cumplir ese sueño"

"¿Eh?"- el castaño se sorprendió cuando escucho eso.

"Nuestra familia tiende a ser demasiado atractiva para el género opuesto"

"Ya veo…"

Con esa simple explicación el entendió por que las mujeres lo miraban como si se lo quisieran comer… -(Tal vez más adelante sea una molestia…)- Pensó.

El resto del camino Issei le conto un poco de lo que era su vida antes de enterarse de que no era humano y también las peleas que tuvo recientemente.

El pelinegro se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que su hermano era el actual Sekiryuutei ya que él no se esperaba eso y también se puso un poco nervioso cuando el castaño le pregunto sobre la sus poderes sellados a lo que el pelinegro volvió a responder que todavía no era el momento de que lo sepa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa el castaño le dijo a su hermano que esperara en la sala mientras él iba a hablar con sus padres. Cuando llego con ellos se disculpó por haber salido sin decir a donde y les agradeció por todo el tiempo que ellos lo habían cuidado.

También se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando ellos le dijeron que ahora el pelinegro viviría con ellos. A lo que él se preguntaba cuanto espacio tenía su casa.

Después de un estar un rato hablando con sus padres el castaño bajo a la sala. Y vio que ahí estaban los miembros del club.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. El solo suspiro y se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

"Bueno…lo primero que deben saber es que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres"

Ellos se sorprendieron un poco…

"Así que ustedes también se esperaban eso…"- El joven exhaló un suspiro -"…Ya eso da igual…ahora lo segundo que deben saber es que él…"- señaló al pelinegro - "Es mi hermano".

Todo de quedo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos…lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de los grillos…hasta que.

"¡¿Ehhhhh?!"

Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.

"¿E-el es tu…hermano?"- La primera en hablar fue Raynare.

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Dante Cifer, un gusto conocerlos"

(¿Cifer?...Ese apellido…lo he oído en alguna parte…)- La pelirroja se puso pensativa al oír el nombre del pelinegro.

"Tu debes ser Raynare-chan, Issei me ha hablado sobre ti"

La chica se sonrojo levemente cuando escucho lo dicho por Dante. Mientras tanto este parecía que la estaba analizando después de un rato él sonrió y le susurro a su hermano en un tono que solo él pueda escuchar.

"Oye...ella…ya está en el harem ¿no?" – Le hizo una seña con el pulgar arriba – "Bien hecho…"

"¿eh? ¿Qué hablas?" – preguntó el castaño confundido.

El pelinegro no le respondió y miro a la pelirroja.

"Y tu debes ser la heredera del clan Gremory…Rias-chan ¿no?"

La mencionada dejo de pensar sobre el nombre del pelinegro.

"Eh…si un gusto conocerlo Dante-san"

El chico hizo lo mismo que con la pelinegra y volvió a susurrarle a su hermano.

"Hey…ella también ¿no?...no pensé que nuestra condición de familia afectara demasiado"- dijo pensativo - "mmm…tal vez reconsidere tener un harem".

El castaño al fin entendió a lo que se refería y también susurrándole para no ser escuchado le dijo.

"Bueno…si asi es, que se le va a hacer…"

El pelinegro volvió a decirle lo mismo cuando Akeno se presentó. Después de que todos se hayan presentado, más unas cuantas preguntas sin importancia. Los demás se retiraron ya que se había hecho tarde.

En la sala solo quedaron Issei, Dante, Raynare y Asia.

El pelinegro bostezo - "Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir, estoy cansado por el viaje que hice para llegar y por las preguntas que me han hecho…"

El pelinegro comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Oye..."- El castaño lo llamo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

"Ah eso…pues en tu habitación…"

El joven solo suspiro con resignación.

"Debí suponerlo…"- miro a Raynare y Asia – "Buenas noches..." – también comenzó a subir.

"Buenas noches Isse-san" – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando entro a su habitación el pelinegro estaba echado en su cama.

"Hey…hey Tu duermes en un futón…"

El castaño abrió su armario y saco uno para luego lanzarlo hacia su hermano.

"Haha está bien… ¿Ellas duermen juntas?"

El chico acomodó el futón en el suelo y se echó.

El castaño se puso ropa de dormir, apagó las luces y también se acostó.

"Si, ya te conté lo que paso..."

"Es verdad...lo siento..."

"No pasa nada...oye…no te lo pregunte antes pero… ¿Cómo se llama él?"

El pelinegro entendió que se refería a su hermano mayor...

"Ryuto, ese es su nombre..."- respondió un poco tenso.

"Ya veo…bueno quieres que te siga contando algunas cosas de mi infancia?"

El castaño cambio de tema al sentir la repuesta incómoda del pelinegro.

Entre conversaciones y risas al final se durmieron.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana.

Academia Kuoh.

Ya había pasado un día desde que el castaño se enteró que tenía un hermano y que era adoptado…

*Bostezo*"Mierda que sueño…a la otra no le hago caso para jugar Playstation en la madrugada"

El joven se encontraba con mucho sueño debido a que el día anterior su hermano lo convenció de jugar Mortal Kombat en la madrugada y para su mala suerte el había perdido contra el mayor, por lo que no se encontraba de buen humor.

"Hey Hyoudou!"

Los amigos del castaño se acercaron a él.

"¿Qué pasa Matsuda, Motohama…?"

"Te ves fatal…"

"Lo sé…no he dormido mucho…"

"¿El porno?"

El joven suspiro con resignación.

"No…, ya deje eso…"

Los dos jóvenes se alarmaron cuando escucharon eso.

"¡¿Ehh?! ¿Lo dices en serio? Issei Hyoudou conocido como la bestia pervertida ha dejado el porno?"

"….mmm se podría decir que si…." – respondió el castaño.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar mientras decían.

"Lo hemos perdido…"

El chico los ignoro y se puso a dormir un rato.

* * *

Terminadas las clases.

"*Bostezo* Tsk…que mierda tener que limpiar el salón…"- se quejaba el joven castaño pues había sido castigado por dormirse en clases.

Él se dirigía al club cuando vio a su hermano quien lo esperaba recostado en la pared de la escuela. Él vestía una camiseta azul con unos pantalones negros, un abrigo negro y unas Converse del mismo color.

Todas las chicas que salían lo miraban ya que llamaba mucho la atención y además al igual que el castaño este también atraía mucho a las mujeres.

"Hey! Issei…"- El pelinegro saludo mientras caminaba hacia el castaño.

"Hola…vaya que te gusta el negro ¿no?"- el muchacho señalo las ropas de su hermano.

"No se puede evitar… eso viene de familia"

El castaño sonrió.

"Vienes a inscribirte a el club ¿no?"

El mayor asintió.

El día anterior el pelinegro había estaba hablando con Rias sobre inscribirse en el club como una especie de ayudante o consejero.

"Si, me aburro estando en casa, además si llegara a pasar algo estaría cerca"

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al viejo edificio.

"Y ¿Por qué no fuiste con Raynare y Asia?"- Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

"mmm… les dije que te esperaría, además…" -puso su mano en el hombro del chico- "Aquí también hay potenciales candidatas para tu harem"

Soltando un suspiro de resignación el castaño dijo.

"¿Estuviste viendo a las chicas de la academia?"

"Vamos…, no me vas a negar que la mayoría son lindas…"- dijo el pelinegro dándole leves codazos.

El castaño recordó la última vez que había ido a espiar a las chicas en los vestidores.

"Bueno…en eso tienes razón"

Los dos rieron.

* * *

Después de haber caminado unos minutos, los hermanos llegaron al viejo edificio.

"Oye"-El pelinegro llamo la atención de su hermano.

"¿Hmm?"

"Esto de viejo no tiene nada…"

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido por lo limpio y decorado que estaba el lugar.

"Y que lo digas…Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que vine"

Subieron a la 2da planta. Y caminaron por el pasillo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del club escucharon un grito.

"….¡Suéltame Raiser!"

(¿Raiser?) – los dos se miraron confundidos.

"Los que me presentaste el sábado fueron todos los miembros del club ¿no?"- preguntó el pelinegro.

El castaño asintió.

*Suspiro* "Entonces dentro hay dos personas más…"

"¿Dos personas más?"

"Si, y por el aura que siento diría que son dos demonios de sangre pura"

Eso sorprendió un poco al castaño, según lo que él había investigado actualmente no hay muchos demonios de sangre pura.

"Vamos mi querida Rias…he venido a verte, deberías estar feliz"- Esta vez se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

"Raiser… ¡Ya te lo dije antes! ¡No pienso casarme contigo!"

(Esa fue Rias-sempai… ¿casarse? ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro)-pensó el castaño. La voz del pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Oh…ya veo…un compromiso de matrimonio entre demonios de sangre pura…"- exclamó el mayor con los brazos cruzados mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

"….. ¿Un compromiso?"

El pelinegro asintió.

"Si, esos que son arreglados entre padres para que sus hijos se casen, más si es en caso de demonios de sangre pura"

"Si sé que es un compromiso…, solo que no me esperaba que Rias-sempai tuviera uno"

"Hmm… ¿piensas intervenir? Por lo que hemos escuchado, diría que Rias-chan no está de acuerdo…"

El castaño se mantuvo un rato pensativo hasta que miro a su hermano.

"Ya sé…tengo una idea"- se acercó al pelinegro y le susurro algo en el oído.

"Oh…entiendo, pero crees que podrás?"

El joven lo miro con seguridad.

"Si, confío en mi mismo. Además uno mismo es quien debe escoger a la persona con la que se casará, así que no puedo pasar esto…"

El pelinegro sonrió.

"Haha ese es mi hermano…defendiendo el harem"- lo último lo dijo con voz baja.

"¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada… ahora entremos"

Al entrar sintieron la tensión en el ambiente. Todos voltearon a verlos. El castaño ignoro eso y camino hacia el sofá en el que la pelirroja estaba sentada. Dante solo se paro junto a Kiba y los demás.

"Perdón se me hizo tarde"- Se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja. Ella se sonrojo y sorprendió con esa acción.

El castaño vio a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él. Una mujer de cabello plateado con ropas de sirvienta, ella estaba parada a un lado del sofá donde se encontraba un hombre vestido con traje casual rojo, él tenía el cabello rubio. El castaño supuso que él era el tal Raiser.

A primera vista al chico no le agrado ese tipo ya que tenía cierto aire de creído, además de que lo miraba como si fuera basura…

"Eh... ¿Quién eres tú?"

La voz del rubio estaba cargada de odio hacia el castaño debido a lo que este hizo.

El joven ignoro eso y con una sonrisa respondió.

"¿Yo?..."- miro a la pelirroja y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente- "Me llamo" - dudo un poco sobre que apellido usar pero al final se decidió por uno - " Issei Cifer y soy el novio de Rias"

El castaño abrazó por los hombros a la pelirroja mientras la acercaba más a él.

"¡¿ehh?! ¿Su novio?"

Todos se sorprendieron a excepción del pelinegro el cual se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la cara de confusión del rubio.

"S-si…Isse es mi no-novio…"- dijo la pelirroja con notable nerviosismo.

"Rías Ojou-sama Issei no era el nombre del portador de la Boosted Gear…?"

La peli-platino pregunto levemente sorprendida.

La mencionada solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ehem…"- el castaño tomo la palabra- "Bueno dejando eso de lado… ¿Tu quién eres?"-pregunto de forma arrogante.

El rubio miro con enojo al castaño.

"Yo soy Raiser Phenex un demonio de sangre pura, el tercer hijo de la gran casa Phenex y ¡Yo soy el prometido de Rias!"

Exclamó el rubio con mucha molestia y enojo.

El chico rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Pues déjame decirte que lo siento… pero ella ya tiene novio y no voy a dejar que te le acerques"

Todos se alarmaron cuando el aura de Raiser comenzó a salir bruscamente, sin embargo Issei se mantenía tranquilo.

"¡Tu Maldito! ¡Rias ahora mismo me vas a explicar que es toda esta mierda! "

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó bruscamente del brazo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor debido al fuerte agarre.

Rápidamente el castaño sujeto la mano con la cual el rubio sostenía el brazo de la pelirroja.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea…"- dijo fríamente mientras aplicaba más presión en la mano del rubio.

El heredero Phenex se sorprendió con la fuerza que el castaño tenia…pareciera que le podría fracturar la mano si así lo quería, pero lo que más lo sorprendió e incluso asustó un poco fue el repentino cambio en sus ojos pues estos pasaron de castaños a rojos.

"Tsk…"- El rubio saco su brazo y mirando con furia al castaño y dijo.

"…Con que con esa estamos..."- Hizo una pausa para luego continuar - "Te reto a un duelo para ver quien se queda con Rias ¿aceptas o me tienes miedo?"

El castaño se puso serio y respondió - "Acepto…te hare ver quien es el que realmente tendrá miedo"

"Eso ya lo veremos, dentro de una semana, espero no te des para atrás en el último momento..."

Con eso el rubio hizo aparecer un círculo mágico y se fue completamente enojado.

"Rias Ojou-sama ¿está usted de acuerdo con esto?"

La pelirroja miro al castaño y este asintió.

"S-si"

"Entendido, entonces iré a avisarle a Sirzechs-sama"

"Gracias Grayfia…"

La peli-platino hizo una reverencia y también se fue por un círculo mágico.

* * *

La habitación quedo en silencio. Hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a reír.

"Hahaha viste su cara hermanito?"

El castaño se relajó, suspiro y luego respondió con una amarga sonrisa...

"…Vaya lío en el que me he metido…no salió como creí… (Una semana no es mucho…Tsk…esto va a ser complicado)"- Se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba en el tiempo que tendría para prepararse para la pelea.

Raynare se acercó a ellos dos y jalándoles de las orejas como si de niños pequeños se tratase y comenzó a reprenderlos.

"Ustedes…"

"¡Duele!, Raynare cálmate, sabes que lo hicimos por el bien de Rias-sempai"

La pelinegra se calmó cuando escucho eso y los soltó.

"T-tienes razón…pero decir que eras su novio…"- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que solo Dante pudo escuchar.

(Vaya al parecer ella será mi primera cuñada…)-pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"G-gracias…"

La pelirroja agradeció tímidamente a él castaño.

"No hay de que, lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fueran necesarias,uno no debe ser obligado a hacer algo que no quiere y más tratándose de temas de amor y eso…"- respondió el joven con una sonrisa haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje.

"Ahora lo más importante es…que una semana para el duelo…debo entrenar para poder ganar…"

"Bueno que esperamos entonces."

"¿Tú me vas a entrenar?"

El pelinegro asintió.

"Claro…ya es hora de que aprendas a controlar tu poder,…además el Boosted Gear te podrá facilitar un poco las cosas".

El castaño miro su brazo derecho - ¿(Ayudaras no Ddraig?)- dijo mentalmente.

-[Claro compañero…he oído todo asi que vamos a demostrarle el poder de un dragón]

El chico sonrió.

"Ara-Ara pero que valiente es Issei-kun"- hablo la reina Gremory con voz cautivadora y con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Issei-san es tan amable"- dijo la rubia.

El castaño se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado mientras pensaba -(Bueno…una semana…espero poder hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ganar).

 **Fin capítulo 6.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Leyendo comentarios:**

 **Zafir09: "Gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios en todos los capítulos, espero te haya gustado el de hoy"**

 **2: "Muchas gracias por tu comentario** **"**

 **Zeroend: "Gracias por comentar y con respecto al harem en unos cuantos capítulos haré una lista…si quieres puedes aportar con algunas chicas que quisieras que estén"**

 **Bueno ahora si eso fue todo muchas gracias por el apoyo y Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	7. Chapter 7: El despertar de un dios

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el séptimo episodio de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **H** **igh School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(Oppai) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 7: "El despertar de un dios"**

Lunes 8 p.m.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde el incidente en el cual Issei fue retado a duelo por el heredero Phenex.

El joven decidió comenzar su entrenamiento esa misma noche ya que una semana era muy poco tiempo.

Después de la cena.

Issei, Dante y Raynare salieron de casa.

"¿Enserio quieres acompañarnos? ¿No te vas a aburrir?..."

El castaño miró dudoso a la pelinegra. ¿La razón? , pues ella había insistido en ver su entrenamiento. Al principio el joven se negó ya que no quería distracciones, pero al final una mirada tierna de la chica fue suficiente para convencerlo.

"moo~ ya te dije que solamente quiero verlos ¿porqué no me crees? …además tal vez sea de ayuda"- dijo la chica inflando las mejillas.

El joven se rasco la nuca - "Está bien…, pero de ahí no te quejes si te aburres eh"

La chica asintió y abrazó amorosamente el brazo del castaño.

"Hahaha parecen un par de tortolitos"- hablo el pelinegro con tono burlón.

Rápidamente los dos se separaron con un leve sonrojo.

(Vaya que son lentos…) – pensó el mayor con una sonrisa.

"Oye"- el castaño llamo la atención del pelinegro.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?"

El pelinegro dejo de caminar cuando escucho la pregunta hecha por su hermano.

"…Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé…"

El castaño se dio un facepalm pues el pelinegro después de lo ocurrido en el club le había dicho que conseguiría un lugar donde pudieran entrenar sin ser molestados.

"Lo olvidaste ¿no?..."- preguntó el chico con resignación.

"…b-bueno no es que lo haya olvidado…"- respondió un poco nervioso.

El pelinegro se mantuvo pensativo por un rato hasta que pareció recordar algo - "Ya sé…síganme"- comenzó a caminar.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sin decir nada siguieron al pelinegro.

* * *

Después de caminar por unos 20 minutos llegaron a un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad.

"Aquí es"- dijo el pelinegro.

"¿Un dojo?" – exclamó sorprendido el castaño.

El pelinegro asintió - "Así es, a que esta genial"

Efectivamente, el pelinegro los había llevado a un dojo el cual se encontraba un poco lejos de la ciudad, este se veía en muy buen estado y al entrar vieron que era muy espacioso y estaba decorado con algunos cuadros que parecían ser caros.

"E-eto… Dante-san…"- hablo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta?"

"N-no…, no es eso… ¿E-esto no es invasión de propiedad…?"

"Ah?...no"- El mayor negó con la cabeza -"No te preocupes, este lugar es mío".

"¡¿ehhh?!"- exclamaron los dos jóvenes muy sorprendidos.

"¿C-como que este lugar es tuyo?" – pregunto el castaño.

El pelinegro suspiró -"¿Recuerdan cuando ayer salí de casa unas cuantas horas?"

Ellos asistieron.

"Pues me fui a un casino y tras unas apuestas por aquí y por allá terminé ganando este dojo y un poco de dinero"- explicó relajadamente.

"¡Ehhhhh!, pero si solo estuviste dos horas fuera de casa… ¿Cómo pudiste ganar en tan poco tiempo?... "- exclamó el castaño. Recordando cuando su hermano dijo que iba a conocer la ciudad y después regreso con muchas compras para la casa y con algunos juegos de PlayStation – (Además ¿Quién carajos apuesta un dojo?)- pensó este.

"Mmm…digamos que soy bueno jugando al póker…"- dijo el pelinegro.

El castaño suspiró en resignación -"… ¿Qué clase de trampas habrás hecho?…"

"¡Oye!"

* * *

"Bueno…ahora si comencemos con el entrenamiento"

El pelinegro se paró unos 5 metros alejado del castaño.

"Primero quiero ver tus reflejos y velocidad…, cuando te de la señal corres hacia mi lo más rápido que puedas"

El castaño asintió.

"1…..2….y…. ¡3!"

A la señal del pelinegro el chico salió disparado a una gran velocidad, sin embargo el mayor lo esquivo fácilmente.

"…muy lento…"

"Ehh…pero si lo hice lo más rápido que pude…"- se quejó el castaño. Y él tenía razón pues al no ser humano sus sentidos, fuerza y velocidad estaban más desarrollados.

"Pues entonces no eres lo suficientemente rápido…haber prueba con tu Boosted Gear"- Le sugirió el pelinegro.

Un guantelete rojo se materializo en el brazo derecho del castaño.

[BOOST-BOOST-BOOST]

El chico volvió a embestir, pero esta vez la velocidad fue mayor que hasta levanto el poco polvo que había en el dojo.

Sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo…, el pelinegro volvió a esquivarlo con facilidad. Causando que el castaño se estrelle contra una de las paredes del lugar debido a que no pudo parar a tiempo.

"¡Isse!"- exclamo la pelinegra levemente preocupada. Ella se encontraba sentada mientras veía el entrenamiento.

"¡Auch! Eso dolió…, no te preocupes estoy bien…"- el castaño se levantó sobándose la espalda.

"mmm…asi que ni con la ayuda del dragón eh…"

El pelinegro le hizo una seña con la mano a la pelinegra para que esta se acercara.

"¿Pasa algo Dante-san?"- pregunto la chica cuando llego al lado del pelinegro.

"Rayna-chan quiero que ataques a Issei con tus lanzas de luz ¿ok?"

"¿Eh?...p-pero yo no quiero atacar a Isse…"

"No te preocupes, es para ayudarlo con el entrenamiento, además recuerda que él tiene regeneración… ¿Puedes hacerlo?..."- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió -"L-lo haré…."

"Ahora tu Issei tienes que esquivar todas las lanzas…eso ayudara a mejorar tus reflejos y velocidad…"

El castaño asintió.

Así el chico comenzó a esquivar las lanzas durante un par de horas hasta que Asia preocupada llamó a su celular para ver a qué hora regresaban.

* * *

En el camino a casa.

"Oe Dante…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué fue lo que tu apostaste en el juego de póker?" – Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad. El chico aún seguía preguntándose quien era capaz de apostar un dojo... Pero si realmente lo habían hecho entonces su hermano también tuvo que apostar algo con valor.

*Bostezo*"Ah eso…había apostado la casa…" – respondió relajadamente el pelinegro.

"…"

El castaño y la pelinegra se detuvieron.

El pelinegro volteo para ver que había pasado.

"Hey chicos ¿pasa algo?" – avanzo hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

¡PUM!

El pelinegro acabo tirado en el suelo tras haber recibido dos tremendos golpes en la cabeza.

"¡IDIOTA…! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si perdías?" – exclamaron los jóvenes levemente enojados.

"¡Itai!..."- El pelinegro se sobaba la cabeza en la cual le había salido dos grandes chinchones debido al fuerte golpe.

"C-cálmense…no había manera de que perdiera…confíen en mi…"

Los chicos se calmaron un poco.

"Dante-san…no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?"- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa…sin embargo un aura aterradora la rodeaba.

El chico trago saliva.

"¡Sí!…"- El pelinegro hizo pose de militar con una mano en su frente indicando que había entendido.

La chica siguió caminando. El castaño se acercó a su hermano y le susurro.

"Ves…enojada da miedo…"

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El castaño se dirigía al club, pues quería saltarse las últimas clases debido a que se encontraba un poco cansado por lo del día anterior.

"*Bostezo* Si esto va a ser así de cansado…cuando llegue el momento de la pelea, me dormiré en medio de ella"

Al llegar toco la puerta.

*Toc-Toc*

"Pasa…"- escucho la voz de una mujer.

Entro y vio a la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio.

"Oh…Rias-sempai…"- el castaño se sorprendió al verla ahí pues ella también debería estar en clases además de que no veía a su hermano por ningún lado de la habitación.

"Hola Isse… ¿Paso algo?"- Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"Bueno…solo estaba cansado y pensé en dormir un rato…y ¿tu?"

"…necesitaba pensar algunas cosas cosas…"- hablo con un tono muy bajo de voz.

"Ya veo…"- el castaño supo por su tono de voz que ella estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, suspiro y tratando de cambiar de tema pregunto por su hermano. -"¿Y Dante?"

"Ah…él se fue, dijo que tenía algo que hacer"

(¿A dónde habrá ido?) – Se preguntó el castaño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un callejón de la ciudad

¡BOOM!

El ruido de varias explosiones se escuchaba dentro de aquel callejón.

Dentro se podía observar varios cuerpos tirados en el piso mientras eran quemados hasta quedar solo cenizas. Y en medio de ellos estaba parado un pelinegro….se trataba de Dante…solo con la diferencia de que sus ojos ya no eran celestes si no que ahora eran rojos.

Él tenía agarrado del cuello a un hombre encapuchado y de túnica negra.

*Suspiro*"Tsk…ese maldito los envío ¿no?"- dijo con notable molestia en su voz.

El encapuchado asintió temblando de miedo.

El pelinegro se acercó al oído del hombre y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz totalmente frío.

"Sabes…no te voy a matar…a ti te encargaré que le digas al maldito de Ryuto que su querido hermano Dante ha vuelto…aunque bueno eso ya debe saberlo por lo ocurrido este sábado"- el chico aplico más fuerza en su agarre -"…en fin…, dile que ya no soy el mismo de hace 16 años y que no dejaré que se acerque a Issei"- encendió en llamas su mano izquierda - "Y si lo llegara a hacer lo volveré cenizas… ¿entendido?"

El encapuchado volvió a asentir. El pelinegro lo soltó con brusquedad.

"Ahora lárgate…"

El hombre salió corriendo.

El pelinegro suspiro, sus ojos volvieron a ser celestes y comenzó a salir del callejón mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos de la academia.

(Tsk…al parecer querían atacar la escuela… ¿no se supone que esta ciudad está protegida por la alianza?…tal vez debería hablar con Sirzechs…)-*Suspiro*-(En fin…no queda de otra…tendré que comenzar con el entrenamiento serio…para que libere por completo todos sus poderes…)- pensó irritado.

"Que se le va a hacer"- Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

"Fiuuu…por suerte a esta hora no hay mucha gente"- se puso a ver toda la calle y fijo su mirada una sala recreativa -"Bueno…, es hora de distraerse…"

El pelinegro se dirigió al lugar. Al entrar vio un montón de máquinas de videojuegos hasta que una llamo su atención -"The King Of Fighters…interesante…"- murmuro.

Fue hacia ella para luego voltear y ver a las personas del lugar.

"¡Órale putos haber quien me gana!"

* * *

Regresando con Issei y Rias.

(En fin da igual…)- El castaño se relajó y se acostó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Al pasar unos minutos escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

"I-Isse…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿P-puedo hablar contigo…?"- Preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja.

El castaño suspiro y se sentó dejándole espacio para que la chica se siente a su lado.

"Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?..."

"Y-yo e-eto…lo siento…. C-con todo lo que ha pasado recientemente…había olvidado por completo lo del compromiso con Raiser y b-bueno…tu…"

La chica agacho la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

"No te preocupes…"- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miro.

"Lo hice porque yo quería, además él no me agradaba para nada…"

"Isse..."

El castaño se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza causando que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

"No pienso perder… ¿ok?...asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de eso la pelirroja se fue a clases, en tanto el castaño se quedó dormido.

Pasada unas horas.

"Haha soy el mejor….nadie pudo contra mi"

Un joven pelinegro llego al salón del club. Al entrar noto al castaño durmiendo en el sofá.

Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa…

Sin hacer ruido se acercó al chico y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

"¡Issei! ¡Levántate! ¡Es un terremoto!"

"¡Ahhh!"- El castaño se levantó sobresaltado y cayó al suelo.

"Hahahaha"- El pelinegro comenzó a reír fuertemente.

*Suspiro*"Muy gracioso…"- Masculló el joven mientras se paraba y sobaba la espalda -"Bueno… ¿Y dónde has estado?"- pregunto.

"Ah eso…dando unas cuantas palizas…"- dijo el pelinegro con orgullo en su voz.

"¿Palizas?..."- pregunto confundido el castaño.

"después te digo…"- El pelinegro puso una expresión seria -"Hoy entrenaremos apenas acaben las clases ¿ok?...esperamos a Rayna-chan y nos vamos"

"¿Y eso? ¿Paso algo?..."

"mmm…nada…solo es para que la tengas fácil contra el pajarraco ese"

El mayor decidió no decirle nada sobre los hombres enviados por su hermano mayor…principalmente porque no quería preocuparlo y para que solo se concentre en su pelea contra el Phenex.

"Bueno…"- el castaño respondió no muy convencido. Pues en el poco tiempo que ha conocido a Dante…solo una vez lo había visto serio…bueno tal vez ninguna ya que cuando su hermano se puso serio fue para pelear por el último trozo de pizza…

(Seguro es alguna de sus tonterías)-pensó. Sacudió su cabeza y le resto importancia.

* * *

Terminadas las clases.

En el dojo.

Issei y Raynare se encontraban frente al pelinegro. Este se encontraba haciendo unas señas con las manos un tanto extrañas a la vista de los chicos.

Luego de hacer eso el pelinegro toco el suelo del lugar y se vio como una especie de barrera cubrió todo.

Eso sorprendió a los chicos.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto la pelinegra.

"Ah eso,…fue una barrera para que el lugar no se dañe"- el chico suspiro -"Ahora si podremos ir enserio…."

"¿Enserio?"- dijo el castaño un poco confundido.

El pelinegro asintió mientras tomaba aire y cerraba los ojos -"Issei…en nuestra familia… cuando peleamos, nos ponemos serios o estamos enojados…nuestros ojos cambian"- abrió los ojos mostrando que estos ya no eran celestes si no rojos como la sangre –"…y por lo que he visto tu también ya puedes hacerlo"

El castaño se sorprendió cuando vio el cambio en los ojos de su hermano…para luego recordar cuando peleo contra Itami…-(C-creo…que esa vez paso algo parecido…aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien…)

"Isse…ayer cuando Raiser agarro por el brazo a Rias tus ojos eran rojos…"- dijo la pelinegra al recordar lo que paso esa vez.

"¿enserio?...ni cuenta me di…"

"mmm…al parecer no los puedes cambiar a voluntad…Rayna-chan atácame lo más rápido que puedas"- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a la chica.

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto un poco confundida.

"Tu solo hazlo"

La pelinegra comenzó a crear varias lanzas de luz para después lanzarlas hacia el pelinegro a una gran velocidad.

Los chicos vieron sorprendido la increíble velocidad del pelinegro pues por más lanzas que fueran ninguna le llegaba a dar. Incluso pareciera que ni se movía.

"Es suficiente…"

La pelinegra cesó de tirar las lanzas.

"Este cambio en nuestros ojos por muy pequeño que sea, hace que nuestros sentidos, fuerza y velocidad aumente drásticamente…asi que te enseñare a dominarlo para tu enfrentamiento contra el rubio ese…"- explico el pelinegro.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno ahora…"- el pelinegro creo dos grandes bolas de fuego -"Trata de esquivar esto…"

"¡¿Ehhhhh?! E-espera, ni siquiera me has dicho que debo hacer para que mis ojos cambien"

Exclamo nervioso el castaño pues las esferas de fuego creadas por su hermano eran enormes y si alguna le daba…estaba seguro de que por más regeneración que él tuviera…estas dolerían y mucho…

"La mejor manera de aprender es estar en peligro,…eso hará que te pongas serio…vamos no seas cobarde, además el Phenex también usa el fuego asi que esto te servirá para aprender a soportarlo"- dijo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba las bolas de fuego.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Con eso el entrenamiento comenzó.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana.

Tres días ya habían pasado en los cuales Issei había sufrido quemaduras una infinidad de veces para poder controlar el cambio de color de sus ojos a voluntad.

Durante esos días por las mañanas corría una gran distancia para ejercitarse mientras que por las noches entrenaba con su hermano y la pelinegra.

Ahora mismo Dante y Raynare se encontraban frente al castaño. Este tenía los ojos cerrados…pasado un rato hizo una señal y varias esferas de fuego junto con lanzas de luz fueron lanzadas hacia él.

El castaño abrió los ojos mostrando ahora unos rojos, y comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques con relativa facilidad.

"…*Suspiro*…Bueno ya es suficiente…se podría decir que ya lo controlas…aunque los 2 minutos si que te van a joder…"- Dijo el pelinegro dejando de atacar, lo mismo hizo la pelinegra.

El castaño apretó sus puños con fuerza.

¿Se preguntaran a que se refiere Dante con dos minutos?...pues la respuesta es que cuando el castaño logró cambiar sus ojos a voluntad; pasados dos minutos un fuerte dolor en el pecho hacia que cayera de rodillas y perdiera todas sus fuerzas…algo así ya había pasado cuando el chico peleó con los hombres de túnica.

"Tsk…con solo 2 minutos no va a ser suficiente para derrotar a Phenex"- dijo el castaño con molestia.

"Eso no será problema cuando el sello se rompa…"- murmuro el pelinegro con un tono de voz muy bajo.

"¿ah? ¿Dijiste algo?"- pregunto el castaño.

"No nada…, recuerdas lo que te dije ayer ¿no?..."

"Si…, que derrotarlo sería complicado ya que es inmortal…asi que lo único que tendría que hacer es abrumarlo hasta que se rinda…"- dijo el castaño.

"Aja…, es por eso que durante todo el día de hoy te enseñare a lanzar ataques a distancia…"

El pelinegro alzo su mano y esta se prendió en llamas.

"No debería ser difícil…solo concentra tu energía en la palma de tu mano…"

El castaño asintió y concentrándose comenzó a acumular energía en su mano. Paso un rato y nada.

"Tsk…no es tan fácil eh…"- dijo el chico con molestia.

"Haber…prueba con el Boosted Gear" – le aconsejo el pelinegro.

(Ddraig…)- llamo el castaño al dragón.

-[Lo sé – lo sé]

El guantelete se materializo en el brazo del castaño.

[BOOST-BOOST-BOOST]

Volvió a concentrar energía en su mano y esta vez pequeñas llamas color negro empezaron a salir.

(Esto….es….)- El pelinegro pensó sorprendido – (… al parecer cada vez falta más poco…)

"Esas llamas son muy débiles…prueba con el cambio en tus ojos y con el Boosted Gear…"

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por su hermano volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez el resultado fue que todo su brazo se vio envuelto en llamas completamente negras.

"Whow…esto ya es otra cosa…"- dijo el castaño sorprendido – (Aunque esto me recuerda a algo…)

"mmm…haber ahora intenta crear bolas de fuego"- le dijo el pelinegro.

El castaño asintió y concentrándose en su brazo creo una gran esfera de llamas negras. Pero al pasar unos dos minutos el chico sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que hizo que cayera de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Isse!"- la pelinegra corrió hacia el castaño y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Tsk…"- el castaño chasqueó la lengua irritado

"mmm….enserio esto de los dos minutos es muy jodido"-dijo el pelinegro rascándose la nuca para luego suspirar -"Bueno dejando eso de lado…hoy entrenaremos todo el día y mañana domingo descansarás"

El castaño asintió.

* * *

Domingo por la noche.

El castaño se encontraba echado en su cama pensando sobre la pelea del lunes.

(Con solo dos minutos….Tsk…esto va a ser complicado…)-pensó irritado.

"Es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso y ya duermas"- dijo el pelinegro el cual estaba en el suelo acostado en su Futón.

"… ¿Sabes?…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué sigues durmiendo acá? si tienes un dojo para ti solo…."- pregunto el castaño

"Ah eso….me aburro estando solo…además la señora Hyoudou y Asia cocinan riquísimo"- respondió el pelinegro.

El castaño suspiro.

"¿Sigues pensando en lo de mañana?"- le pregunto el mayor.

"Si…., siento que pude haber entrenado más…como para extender esos dos minutos…"

"No lo creo…"- murmuró el pelinegro.

"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó el castaño.

"Tu ya llegaste a tu límite…"

"ah? No entiendo a que te refieres"-dijo el castaño con confusión.

Hubo un breve silencio..

"Sabes…mañana después de tu pelea te contaré todo lo que querías saber acerca de nuestros padres.."- dijo el pelinegro.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si…., mañana igualmente sabrás a que raza perteneces…"

"¿Me lo dirás tu?"

"No…, tu mismo lo descubrirás...después de eso yo ya te contaré todo…"

El castaño quedo un poco confundido. Suspiro y luego dijo.

"Solo espero poder ganar…"

"Hahaha de eso no te preocupes, confía en ti mismo,…tienes que darle una paliza a ese pollo frito"

Los dos rieron.

"Buenas noches"- dijo el pelinegro mientras levantaba su puño hacia su hermano.

El castaño entendió que es lo que quería hacer el pelinegro así que también extendió su brazo hasta chocar su puño con el del pelinegro haciendo el típico choca el puño.

"Buenas noches"-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lunes.

5:00 p.m. hora del duelo.

Grayfia había llegado hace unos minutos para llevarse a todo el club al inframundo. Esto sorprendió al castaño ya que era la primera vez que iría a ese lugar. Y también por que no pensó que la pelea seria allí.

Después de haber hecho un gran círculo mágico en medio del salón del club todos se posicionaron dentro y fueron teletransportados al inframundo.

El lugar al que llegaron era un enorme palacio, cuando entraron el castaño veía asombrado lo decorado y lujoso que era por dentro. Avanzaron por un gran pasillo hasta que llegar a una gran sala en la cual había muchos demonios bien vestidos a lo que el castaño supuso eran de clase alta.

"Vaya manera de organizar una pelea…"- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía todo el lugar y a la gente bien vestida -"Esto parece más una fiesta…"- agregó

Todos los demás asintieron a las palabras dichas por el pelinegro. Pues ellos estaban con el uniforme de la academia y Dante con la misma ropa de siempre.

De repente los demonios comenzaron a apartarse del camino de dos hombres y una mujer que dirigían hacia los ellos.

Cuando ellos tres llegaron frente al grupo, todos se inclinaron menos el castaño y Asia que no sabían quiénes eran y el pelinegro el cual solo los miraba de forma indiferente.

"Tu debes ser Issei-kun ¿no?..."- hablo un hombre con el cabello largo color carmesí, él llevaba puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes dorados, y debajo de la túnica tenía un traje gris.

"Eh?...si… ¿Quién es usted?"- pregunto el castaño. Asia se puso detrás de él.

El hombre rio levemente antes de presentarse.

"Yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer, hermano de Rias, un gusto Issei-kun"

El castaño tardó en reaccionar.

"¡¿ehh?! …u-usted es el rey demonio…"- exclamó sorprendido mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y le susurro a la rubia -"Asia esta persona es muy importante…"- La rubia asintió y también hizo una reverencia.

El pelirrojo sonrió para luego sorprenderse sobremanera al fijar su mirada en el pelinegro el cual estaba sin decir nada…

Dante noto la mirada del pelirrojo y le hizo unas señas para que lo siguiera.

"¿Onii-sama? ¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

"Ya vuelvo…"-dijo el Maou comenzando a caminar hacia el pelinegro.

El castaño no le presto mucha atención a eso y se presentó con las otras dos personas que resultaron ser los padres de la pelirroja. Lord Gremory, y Venelana Gremory.

* * *

Con Dante y Sirzechs.

Los dos hombres se habían alejado de la multitud.

"Vaya manera de organizar una pelea ¿no?"

El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar. Mientras el pelirrojo solo suspiro.

"Si,… ¿Qué haces tu acá?.."- pregunto el Maou.

"Ah eso… ¿Recuerdas que les dije que tenía otro hermano aparte de Ryuto?"

El pelirrojo asintió.

"Bueno ese es Issei…"- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro.

"¿E-es… él?"- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

"Si…, y creo que hoy despertara sus verdaderos poderes…"

Eso sorprendió muchísimo más al pelirrojo.

"Entonces Raiser-kun no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra él…"

"Se lo merece…"

El pelirrojo se quedó callado para después de unos segundos hablar -"Él también se unirá a la alianza ¿no?"

"Si…, y no te preocupes si llegará a descontrolarse durante la pelea yo intervendré…"

El Maou suspiro -"¿Los dioses siempre son tan despreocupados?"

"Hahaha eso depende…"- El pelinegro comenzó a regresar con el grupo, paró y volteo -"Por cierto….falta más seguridad en Kuoh…el maldito de mi hermano está atacando seguido…"- dijo para luego seguir caminado.

* * *

Pasado unos minutos el heredero Phenex llego, él vestía una camisa larga blanca abierta por el pecho con pantalones blancos.

"Vaya…ya estabas aquí…"- dijo de manera arrogante.

El castaño le dio una fría mirada.

"Hahaha... llego la hora de comenzar el espectáculo"- el rubio le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y se adentro por un pasillo.

"*Suspiro*…bueno…llego la hora"

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había ido el rubio.

"Isse…"

Volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio que Raynare, Rias y Akeno lo veían preocupadas.

Raynare se le acerco -"Isse ten mucho cuidado…y no te excedas de los dos minutos"- le dijo preocupada.

"De eso no te preocupes…tratare de ganar antes de ese tiempo…"- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra haciendo que ella tiñera levemente sus mejillas de rojo.

Rias y Akeno también se le acercaron.

"Sé que quieren decirme…pero no se preocupen ¿ok? Esa cara de preocupación no les queda…"- el castaño también les acaricio la cabeza haciendo que se sonrojen y sonrían un poco -"Asi está mejor…"

Fijo su mirada en su hermano, Asia, Kiba y Koneko. Ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

"Suerte Issei-san"-Le dijo la rubia.

El castaño asintió.

"No se preocupen…"-Levanto su mano e hizo la seña del pulgar arriba-"Ganare pase lo que pase…"

Les dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

(Vaya harem…mmm…tal vez le falte una loli)- pensó el pelinegro para luego ver a Koneko-(Primera candidata…)- luego observó todo el lugar y vio a una chica joven con cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba al lado de una mujer y hombre de también cabello rubio-(Creo… que esa es la hermana del pajarracos ese…..mmm… es buena candidata también…)

* * *

El lugar al que llego era una especie de coliseo.

"Tsk… ¿enserio tiene que ver tanta gente?…con los padres de Rias y los tuyos debería ser suficiente"- Dijo el castaño con molestia pues la pelea iba a ser vista por todos los demonios que se encontraban en el palacio.

"Hahaha todos tienen que ver cómo vas a ser humillado…"- dijo el rubio con arrogancia.

"…eso ya lo veremos…"

"¡Vamos rómpele toda la cara al pajarraco ese!"

Se escuchó un grito proveniente desde un balcón donde se encontraban los padres y el hermano de la pelirroja, los chicos del club, y también un hombre y dos mujeres de cabello rubio que el castaño supuso eran los padres y hermana del Phenex.

Al joven le bajo una gota por la nuca al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano.

Mientras una vena saltó en la frente del rubio debido al enojo al escuchar esas palabras, este fijó la mirada en el castaño y sin pensárselo dos veces creo una enorme bola de fuego y se la lanzó.

"Haber que puedes hacer contra esto…" – exclamó mientras la lanzaba.

El castaño miró con tranquilidad la esfera de llamas dirigirse a él.

(Ddraig…)

-[Entendido…]

La bola de fuego dio en el blanco generando una explosión.

"¡ISSE!"- Las chicas gritaron angustiadas.

"Tranquilas…no le ha pasado nada, miren bien" – dijo el pelinegro para calmarlas.

"Hahaha ves no me has durado ni un minuto…que aburrido"

El rubio ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando una potente corriente de aire hizo que volteara a ver el lugar donde estaba el castaño.

Dos grandes alas carmesí se alzaron disipando el humo causado por la explosión.

"¿Eso es todo?..." – Provocó el castaño al rubio mientras miraba las alas buscando algún rasguño. Él se encontraba completamente ileso ya que se había cubierto con ellas.

"Tsk…tu maldito"

El rubio esta vez se lanzó una ráfaga de bolas de fuego a una increíble velocidad.

Un guantelete rojo apareció en el brazo del castaño - (Tengo que acercarme…) - vio las esferas de fuego acercándose - (Pero con eso va a ser complicado….) -pensó irritado.

[BOOST-BOOST-BOOST] – extendió sus alas ganando altura y cargo velozmente en dirección al rubio mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego y otras las desviaba con las alas.

El Phenex sorprendido por la velocidad del chico se envolvió en llamas y sacando un par de alas hechas de fuego se lanzó contra el castaño.

Los dos chocaron puños en la cara del otro y salieron impulsados en direcciones opuestas mientras usaban sus alas para frenar en el aire.

"Tsk…tienes fuerza mocoso…pero no la suficiente…"- El rubio se sobo la mejilla y escupió un poco de sangre mientras se recuperaba gracias a su regeneración.

El castaño se llevó la peor parte ya que el puño del Phenex estaba envuelto en llamas además de haberse quemado la mano cuando le golpeó el rostro.

El rubio se dio cuenta de esto y con voz burlona hablo.

"Uuyyy ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele? Hahaha"- comenzó a reír.

El chico suspiro y agitó su mano, vapor emanó de su rostro y mano.

"Si, duele un poco…pero…"- lo miró con una sonrisa-"tú no eres el único que tiene regeneración"

"¡¿Regeneración?!..."- Exclamaron todos los presentes a excepción de los miembros del club que ya sabían de eso.

(Este chico….su regeneración ha sido incluso más rápida que la de un Phenex…asi que si era verdad….)- El Maou miro al pelinegro el cual estaba sentado con una expresión tranquila. Este se dio cuenta y volteo a ver al pelirrojo saludándolo con un leve movimiento de la mano.

El pelirrojo suspiro con resignación.

"… ¿Qué demonios?..."- exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

[Boost-Boost-Boost]

"Creo que llegó la hora de ponerse serios ¿no crees? (Ddraig cuenta dos minutos a partir de aquí)"- le dijo al dragón.

-[Está bien… tienes que ganarle rápido compañero…]

El castaño asintió y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Fijo su mirada en el Phenex y embistió velozmente.

El rubio sorprendido por el aumento de velocidad del castaño hizo una posición defensiva esperando el ataque, pero este cuando estuvo de llegar desapareció de su vista, confundido por tal velocidad no noto como el castaño apareció detrás de él.

Juntando sus manos el castaño impacto un potente golpe en la espalda que mando al Phenex directo al suelo generando un gran cráter que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo debido a la fuerza usada en ese golpe. No acabando ahí prendió sus brazos con llamas negras y creando una gran cantidad esferas de fuego se las lanzo al rubio.

Cuando el polvo se disipó se pudo ver al rubio con muchas heridas y hasta sin un brazo…

(¿Cómo carajos se ha vuelto más fuerte y rápido?...) - pensó con molestia, mientras comenzaba a sanar.

-[60 segundos]

Escucho la voz del dragón.

(A la mierda ¿tan rápido?...) - El castaño descendió y se puso frente al rubio, solo una distancia de unos 10 metros los separaban.

El Phenex volvió a crear varias esferas de fuego y se las lanzo.

El joven simplemente esquivo todas y comenzó a concentrar energía en sus dos brazos y las llamas se volvieron más intensas.

El rubio y todos los que se encontraban viendo la pelea se sorprendieron a excepción de Dante.

(Asi que ira con todo…)- pensaba el pelinegro.

El castaño comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el rubio el cual se prendió en llamas y fue a su encuentro.

¡PUMM!

Sus puños chocaron creando una onda expansiva. Se mantuvieron asi un rato para luego retroceder un poco.

-[50 segundos]

"Hahaha interesante…veamos que llamas son más fuertes…" – Dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a lanzar contra el castaño.

Empezaron a intercambiar golpes a una gran velocidad.

El castaño esquivaba los golpes con facilidad hasta que encontrando una apertura le dio un derechazo en el estómago que dejó al rubio sin aire haciendo que este caiga de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago.

"Ah…ahh...ah…Conozco flamas que son mucho más fuertes que las tuyas…"- dijo el castaño notablemente cansado mientras recordaba el entrenamiento de su hermano en el cual tenía que esquivar las bolas de fuego.

El chico avanzo hacia el Phenex y le pateo el rostro haciendo que este cayera de espaldas. El rubio sintió como el castaño se sentaba sobre él.

Rápidamente el Phenex volvió a prenderse en llamas intentando sacarse al castaño de encima, pero este para sorpresa de todos también prendió todo su cuerpo en llamas negras.

-[10]

POW- POW

El castaño comenzó a golpear frenéticamente el rostro del rubio.

-[9]

(¡Mierda! Todavía no se da por vencido…)-pensó el castaño comenzando a desesperarse y aumentando la velocidad de los golpes.

-[8]

-[7]

Dante estaba viendo todo con una expresión seria, mientras la pelinegra comenzó a preocuparse ya que sabía que era lo que pasaría.

-[6]

LATIDO.

El rubio noto como la fuerza del castaño había disminuido y sus llamas se apagaban…aprovechándose de eso puso fuerza en sus piernas y logró quitarse al castaño de encima.

-[5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 -0]

El castaño se alejó del rubio y cayo de rodillas mientras se sostenía el pecho con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Isse!"-La pelinegra grito muy preocupada, las demás chicas estaban igual.

(Este debería ser el momento….)- pensó el pelinegro.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el castaño respirando agitadamente.

"Ah…ah… ¡maldito!"- le pateo el rostro con fuerza mandándolo a volar.

El castaño rodo varios metros.

(¿Es enserio?...¿Voy a perder? … ¡Mierda! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!...)- pensaba el castaño apretando los dientes con impotencia. Mientras se intentaba poner de pie sin éxito…

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Sabes realmente creí que perdería…"

Al llegar al lado del castaño. Lo levantó del cuello.

"Ya me cansé de esto…"- El rubio concentró una gran de fuego en su mano izquierda -"¿Últimas palabras?"

Al decir eso atravesó el estómago del castaño…, este vómito una gran cantidad de sangre.

El rubio soltó el cuerpo del castaño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El chico poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia.

El lugar quedo en silencio…hasta que…

"¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"- Se escuchó el grito de las chicas…que comenzaron a bajar hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

"¡Esperen!"- el hermano del castaño las detuvo con un expresión demasiado seria -"Esta pelea aún no ha acabado…."

Todos lo miraron confundidos a excepción de un pelirrojo…

* * *

En un lugar oscuro.

"Este lugar..."- dijo un joven castaño comenzando a caminar.

" _ **Patético….perder contra un simple demonio….enserio que eres patético…"**_

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar una voz distorsionada.

"¿Ddraig?"

" _ **Hahaha…yo no soy el dragón…. ¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?"- dijo la voz con un tono burlesco.**_

Entonces el castaño al escuchar ese tono de voz recordó la vez que peleo contra Itami…la vez cuando hablo con un chico parecido a él. Según Ddraig….su mitad sellada….

"T-tu…"

" _ **Oh, entonces si que me recuerdas…hahaha… ¿sabes?…el sello ya está roto…"**_

"¿sello?"

" _ **Si o acaso no te lo dije cuando peleaste contra el peliazul ese?…bueno…la cosa es…que ya estás listo para usar tus verdaderos poderes… ¿dime los vas a querer?"**_

"Verdaderos poderes…."- murmuro el chico para luego pensar un rato -"Oe..."

" _ **¿Hmm?"**_

"¿Qué soy yo?"- pregunto el chico _ **.**_

" _ **¿Qué eres?...Hahahahah"- se comenzó a reír fuertemente -"Con todo ese poder y aun no lo sabes…*suspiro*….tu eres un Dios….al igual que ese pelinegro…"**_

El castaño quedo completamente atónito al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿D-dios…?... n-no entiendo a que te refieres… es i-imposible que yo sea uno…"

" _ **Mmm…si eres hijo de dos dioses no es imposible…además tu poder te fue dado por tu padre…"**_

"!...(¿A esto se refería Dante cuando dijo que hoy me enteraría de todo?)…"- pensó el castaño muy desconcertado.

" _ **Me estoy aburriendo…"-**_ un chico igual a Issei pero con el cabello negro apareció en medio de toda esa oscuridad _ **-"Igualmente no es como si te pudieras negar…"**_

El pelinegro avanzo hasta ponerse frente al castaño, entonces su mano fue envuelta con llamas negras.

"¿Q-qué haces?..."

" _ **mmm… ¿no lo dije? Te voy a dar tu poderes… ya me he aburrido…y además tienes que ganar ¿no?"**_

(Es verdad la pelea…)- recordó el castaño

Entonces sin ningún aviso el pelinegro atravesó con su mano el estómago del castaño…

" _ **Listo…comenzaras con muy poco poder….diría que con solo un 10%..pero eso es más que suficiente "**_

El chico cayó al suelo mientras escupía sangre - (Creo que ser atravesado por el estómago ya se volvió una costumbre…)- pensó este con mucho dolor.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

"O-oe…c-cuando dijiste…al igual que ese pelinegro… ¿te referías a Dante?..."- pregunto el castaño con la voz muy débil.

" _ **Si…, es tu hermano ¿no?..."-**_ el chico se desvaneció entre la oscuridad _ **.**_

Después de eso el castaño volvió a perder la consciencia.

* * *

"Ya era hora…."- dijo Dante mirando en dirección al cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el suelo.

De repente una gran presión se sintió en todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a temblar y truenos comenzaban a caer.

Entonces del cuerpo del castaño comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de energía oscura que lo rodeo hasta formar una esfera completamente negra.

Raiser volteo desconcertado al sentir toda esa energía.

"¿Q-qué es t-todo este p-poder….?"- dijo el rubio comenzando a temblar.

"¿D-dante-san q-que está pasando…?"- Pregunto una pelirroja.

Todos se encontraban atónitos al ver tal cantidad absurda de poder. Sirzechs se levantó de su asiento y acerco al pelinegro.

"E-esto es… ¿Crees que pierda el control?..."- pregunto el pelirrojo.

"No lo sé…, y si llegara a suceder creo que necesitaría tu ayuda para detenerlo…."- dijo el pelinegro un poco nervioso.

"¿E-es más fuerte que tu?..."

El pelinegro asintió - "...es el poder de nuestro padre…"

La esfera oscura comenzó a agrietarse hasta que finalmente termino quebrándose e intensas llamas negras salieron por todo el lugar.

En medio de todas las oscuras llamas se pudo ver una silueta con unos ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente y unas grandes alas.

Rápidamente la silueta desapareció.

El rubio no dejaba de temblar…era la primera vez que veía un poder asi…

"H-hey ¿E-esto es una b-broma cier….

El Phenex no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien lo había tomado por el cuello.

"Hola… ¿Me extrañaste?..."- el que hablo era Issei…con la notable diferencia de que su cabello ahora era negro, tenía unos colmillos y un tatuaje de un dragón en su mano derecha con la cual estaba sujetando al rubio, además de que ya no estaba vestido con el uniforme de la academia…si no que ahora toda su ropa era negra al igual que sus alas que ya no eran las de dragón si no una combinación entre Dragón y demonio.

"¿T-tu….*tos*…q-qué eres…?"- el rubio respiraba con dificultad al estar siendo asfixiado.

"mmm... ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…?"

El Phenex lo miro con confusión y miedo en su rostro.

"Supongo que si…."- el pelinegro puso una mirada fría – " **DARK FLAMES** ".

Al decir esas palabras el rubio fue envuelto completamente en llamas negras. El pelinegro lo soltó y este cayó al suelo mientras gritaba debido a que estaba siendo quemado.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Para al final quedar inconsciente.

"¡Mierda!"- Dante saco unas alas parecidas a las de su hermano solo que estas eran rojas y voló hacia él.

"¡Issei! Si sigues asi lo vas a matar…"- el pelinegro descendió detrás de su hermano.

El mencionado volteo -"Oh…Dante…a esto te referías a que hoy sabría a que raza pertenezco ¿no?"

"….¿Estas consciente?..."- pregunto el mayor muy sorprendido.

"¿Por qué tendría que no estarlo?"- Issei chasqueó los dedos y las llamas que rodeaban al Phenex se apagaron mientras su cabello volvía a ser castaño, los colmillos desaparecían y las alas volvían a ser rojas - "Solo quería verlo sufrir un rato"- agregó con una sonrisa.

"… ¡Cabrón ya me había asustado!..."- exclamo el pelinegro.

"Hahaha"

Inmediatamente los padres y hermana del Phenex volaron hasta el rubio para ayudarlo. Mientras los miembros del club, padres de Rias y Sirzechs también fueron hacia donde estaban los hermanos.

"¡Isse!"- Las chicas se abrazaron al castaño tirándole al suelo.

"Tranquilas…tranquilas no me ha pasado nada…"-dijo el castaño tratando de calmarlas -(¿Me parece o se han vuelto más cariñosas?"

" _(Es así, ahora que has despertado por completo tu poder sumado a que eres el Sekiryuutei las chicas van a sentirse demasiado atraídas a ti…)"_

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermano en su cabeza _-"(Esto es telepatía ¿no?)"_

" _(Si…, como dioses es fácil hacerla…)"-_ explico el pelinegro.

" _(Dioses… eh? No creí que fuera así… en casa me debes una larga explicación de esto)"_

" _(Lo sé…)"_

Después de calmar a las chicas el castaño hablo.

"Supongo que el compromiso queda cancelado ¿no?"

Los padres de la pelirroja asistieron para después preguntar.

"¿Quién eres realmente…?"

El castaño iba a responder pero el Maou lo interrumpió.

"Madre, Padre…les presento a los dioses de la oscuridad y fuego…"

Todos quedaron sin palabras cuando escucharon lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

"¡¿D-dioses?!"

El pelinegro suspiro.

"Es una larga historia…se las contare cuando lleguemos a casa…"

Sirzechs llamo al pelinegro y se alejaron un poco.

"¿Sabes que ahora todos se enteraran ¿no?"

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca.

"Lo sé…pero la alianza ya sabe quién soy…el problema seria los demás dioses y razas…enterarse que otro dios verdadero ha aparecido…."

"Si…y contando a tu hermano mayor…va a ser un gran problema..."-dijo el pelirrojo con actitud seria.

"Esto va a ser complicado…"

Regresaron con los demás.

"Bueno es hora de volver a casa…"- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

¡BOOMMMM!

Se escuchó una gran explosión y el lugar tembló un poco.

"¿Qué carajos?"- dijo el pelinegro.

Vieron como los demonios que estaban dentro del castillo comenzaron a salir volando por explosiones mientras algunos peleaban con hombres encapuchados de túnica negra.

Un guardia llego corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

"ah…ah…S-Sirzechs-sama estamos siendo atacados…son d-demasiados…"- dijo el hombre muy nervioso y asustado.

"¿Atacados? ¿Por quién?"- pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Tsk….son los hombres de Ryuto….ese cabrón…"- el pelinegro apretó su puño con fuerza para luego voltear y ver a Issei -"Hey ¿Qué te parece probar tus poderes?"

El castaño suspiro-"Que se le va a hacer….."- miro a los chicos del club-"Vamos tenemos que ayudar"

Corrieron hacia el castillo

 **Fin capítulo 7.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **A partir de aquí les pediré su ayuda para los poderes de los enemigos…incluso pueden ser villanos de otros animes…y bueno también sigan dejando sus recomendaciones para el harem.**

 **Leyendo comentarios:**

 **Zafir09: "Muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero te haya gustado el capítulo y si Ravel estará en el harem pero todavía falta para eso"**

 **Wolf1990: "Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero te haya gustado los poderes de Issei, más adelante vendrán peleas mucho más difíciles al tratarse de dioses"**

 **Zeroend: "Hahaha si, Dante será el que tenga más humor y todo eso…, pero también tendrá sus momentos serios. Muchas gracias por comentar"**

 **Katyotaku2: "Muchas gracias por tu comentario"**

 **Ahora sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Continuara en…Capítulo 8: "Oscuridad vs Luz"**


	8. Chapter 8: Oscuridad vs luz

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el octavo episodio de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(** _ **Oppai**_ **) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Oscuridad vs Luz"**

"Tsk….son los hombres de Ryuto….ese cabrón…"- el pelinegro apretó su puño con fuerza para luego voltear y ver a Issei -"Hey ¿Qué te parece probar tus poderes?"

El castaño suspiro-"Que se le va a hacer….."- miro a los chicos del club-"Vamos tenemos que ayudar"

Comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo.

* * *

 **POV Issei**.

Cuando llegamos al castillo todo era un caos...cosas destruidas por aquí y por allá , fuego por todos lados…y también muchos heridos y algunos muertos…

Demonios se encontraban peleando contra las personas de túnicas negras…recordé que esos fueron los que me atacaron en el parque… al ver mejor me di cuenta de que eran caídos, demonios y también vampiros…

"¡Auuuuuu!"

Se escuchó un aullido…c-creo que eso fue un lobo…

"Incluso licántropos…Tsk…se han traído a todo el circo…"

Dante quien estaba a mi costado hablo con un tono de molestia -"A pesar de que le advertí…"

Lo que dijo me dejo un poco confundido asi que pregunte.

"¿A quién advertiste?..."

Él suspiro para luego darme la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia los enemigos mientras encendía sus puños con llamas.

"Nada…, eso ya no importa…ahora tenemos que eliminar a los intrusos…"

Yo asentí con la cabeza…aunque ¿qué habrá querido decir?…

"Isse…"

Un susurro me saco de mis pensamientos. Voltee a ver a las chicas quienes me miraban preocupadas.

"Tranquilas…ya les dije que estoy bien…"

Me levante la camiseta para mostrarles que no tenía ninguna herida en el estómago…esperen…ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Por qué estoy vestido de negro?...Oh este abrigo es genial…

Note que ellas se pusieron rojas cuando hice eso, incluso Koneko-chan y Asia estaban igual…¿Tendrán fiebre?...

"Hey ¿les pasa algo?..."

"N-no…n-nada…"

"Ya deja de estar de stripper y ven a ayudar…"- Dante se encontraba golpeando a todos los que se metían en su camino…

"Oe…golpeaste a uno que no era de los malos…"

"Da igual..."

Suspire con resignación…enserio parece un niño…

Sentí que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Issei-kun…necesitamos toda la ayuda posible hasta que lleguen los refuerzos…"

El que me habla es Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Si si…de eso no se preocupe Sirzechs-san…"

El hizo una leve sonrisa para luego ir donde Dante...pero antes de eso le hice una pregunta.

"…¿Qué pasó con Raiser?..."

Pregunte eso debido a que…creo que me pase un poco,…aunque bueno también se lo merecía…, pero ahora lo que más me preocupaba es que él de seguro no despertara hasta pasado unos días…y justo ahora que estamos siendo atacados…las cosas no van nada bien.

"A Raiser-kun…todavía no lo han podido sacar del castillo…"

¡Mierda!...

Mire a Asia que se encontraba con los demás. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

"Asia…ven conmigo un momento…"

Creo que mi expresión es demasiado seria…

"S-si…"- ella me respondió un nerviosa.

"Ya vuelvo ustedes vayan encargándose de los enemigos"

Les dije eso a los miembros del club…

No sé por que pero parezco el líder…ba eso da igual.

"Ten cuidado Isse"

"Si, no te preocupes Raynare…"- miré a las demás - "ustedes tampoco"

"Bueno Kiba…te las encargo"

¿Por qué hablo como si ellas fueran mías?...creo que estar mucho tiempo con Dante me ha afectado…

Kiba asintió y así comencé a correr con Asia hasta donde recuerdo vi a los Phenex.

* * *

Estábamoscorriendo por el pasillo que da a la salida del castillo.

-[Oh…al fin puedo hablarte…]

Escuché la voz de Ddraig en mi cabeza.

(Ddraig…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?)

-[Hubo una interferencia y no pude seguir hablando contigo]

(Así que eso fue…)

Seguro fue causada cuando me encontré con mi mitad sellada…aunque bueno ahora ya no está sellada...

-[Si…, creo que eso fue…, pero vaya nunca creí que mi actual portador fuera un Dios…]

Bueno yo también sigo un poco sorprendido…ahora solo me queda esperar a lo que me cuente Dante…pero creo que Ddraig debería haberlo sabido…

(¿No lo sabías?)

-[Tus poderes estaban sellados así que me era muy difícil averiguar a que raza pertenecías]

(Ya veo…¿Pero no me habías dicho que a veces hablabas con mi otro yo?)

-[Ah eso…él a veces aparecía de la nada…así que tampoco es como si tuviera tiempo de preguntar muchas cosas…]

(Bueno eso ya no importa…cuando volvamos a casa…lo sabremos todo…)

Llegamos a las afueras del castillo.

Pude ver a lo lejos a los Phenex siendo atacados por varios caídos y demonios, y también varios guardias heridos tirados en el piso…

¿No sería más fácil irse en un círculo mágico?...

Mire a Asia.

"Asia…cuando derrote a los malos curas a los guardias ¿ok?"

Ella asintió - "Si Isse-san…me esforzare"

Le acaricie la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia los Phenex…

¡Mierda!...No se han dado cuenta de que los van a atacar por detrás…aunque sean inmortales son demonios y esas son lanzas de luz…

Saqué mis alas y volé hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué bloquee las lanzas con mis alas para luego crear esferas de llamas negras y lanzarlas hacia los caídos.

Me sorprendió la velocidad en la cual llegue…

-[Bueno…eres un dios]

Si…es verdad…

Disipe el humo causado por las explosiones. Y le hice una señal a Asia para que se acerque.

"¿Estas bien?"

Le ofrecí mi mano a la que creo que es la hermana de Raiser…ella al principio dudo pero luego de pensarlo un rato acepto…

No la puedo culpar...casi quemó vivo a su hermano…

"G-gracias…"

Le hice una sonrisa…para luego ver a los padres…

"¿Qué pasó?...¿Por qué no usaron un círculo mágico para irse del lugar?..."

"Este lugar tiene una barrera que no permite su uso…"

Tsk…Así que eso era…lo han planeado todo los hijos de puta…por suerte ya varios demonios importantes habían sido evacuados entre ellos los padres de Rias-sempai…

"Bueno…, no se preocupen Asia curará a los guardias para que los escolten hasta el lugar de evacuación…"

Ellos me miraron con duda pero luego asintieron…

Asia se acercó a los guardias y comenzó a curarlos…¿también funcionará con Raiser?...por lo menos hará que se recupere más rápido ¿no?...le hice una señal a Asia para que también curará a Raiser…

Sentí como alguien me jalaba de la manga de mi abrigo. Voltee y vi a la chica rubia.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"G-gracias p-por ayudar a mi hermano…"

"Ah…no, no es nada…además yo lo deje así…"

Me sentí un poco culpable…¿Qué mierda me pasa?...es como si mi personalidad estuviera inestable…

-[Bueno…no ha pasado mucho desde que te enteraste que eres un dios…]

(Sabes esa explicación no me convence mucho…)

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto,… ya se lo preguntaré a Dante.

"Igual gracias…me llamo Ravel…un gusto Issei-sama"

Ella se inclinó mientras se presentaba…

…¿-sama?...eso me hace parecer muy importante…¿no creen?...

"El gusto es mío Ravel-chan…y no tienes que ser tan formal…con Isse estaría bien…"

Le dije con una sonrisa.

"S-si I-Isse-san…"

Ella me respondió comenzando a ponerse roja…¿Qué les pasa a las chicas?…¿tan bien me veo?...Ah es verdad...ahora soy mucho más atractivo que antes para el sexo opuesto…

"Isse-san ya está, los guardias despertarán dentro de poco…, pero Raiser-san todavía no…"

Asia me aviso que ya había terminado de curar a los heridos…

"ok…volvamos con los demás…"

Bueno misión cumplida…me despedí de los Phenex y volví con Asia al interior del castillo.

* * *

Cuando regresamos vi a Kiba derribando varios enemigos con su espada, Koneko-chan estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con fuerza física...

Rias-sempai también se encontraba lanzando esferas de poder de la destrucción…y Raynare lanzas de luz…

"Asia…cura a todos los heridos que estén de nuestro lado…"

Ella asintió y se fue a ayudar a los heridos.

Entonces escuche una risa así que voltee para ver quien era…

"Fufufu..."

Akeno-san esta riendo mientras lanzaba relámpagos a los enemigos.

"Ara-Ara…parece que todavía tienen energía…"

Y ella siguió lanzándoles rayos…su mirada era fría…sentí unos escalofríos…

C-creo… que es la primera vez que la veo así…

"Vaya…al parecer Akeno-chan es una sádica…"- Dante se puso a mi lado - "¿Y si también fuera masoquista?"- él trago saliva - "imagina las posibilidades hermanito…"

"Oye… Oye ¿esto es enserio?..."

"¡Auchh!"

Le di un golpe en la cabeza por estar pensando en esas cosas en un momento como este…aunque…es verdad… ¿si ella también fuera masoquista…?...

¡No!...Basta….deja de pensar en eso….

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos pervertidos que hace tiempo no tenía…

¡PUMM!

De repente una gran explosión vino desde el techo del castillo…y pude ver tres siluetas que bajaban desde el agujero creado por la explosión.

"Tsk…lo que faltaba…."

Dante cambio su expresión a una muy seria…

Esto es malo….

"Vaya…Hola Dante cuanto tiempo…"

El que hablo era un hombre peliblanco y de ojos azules que vestía unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros y un abrigo de cuero negro decorado con…creo que son ¿rayos, truenos…?...

Detrás de él pude ver a las otras dos personas que también bajaron por el agujero.

Uno era un hombre con armadura negra con capa…, los ojos de la armadura era verdes …y tenía una gran espada negra.

Y el otro…es decir la otra porque era una mujer alta de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos…, ella vestía un vestido formal color negro y tacones del mismo color…Cabe destacar su gran escote…y esas piernas….¡Mierda!...enserio…¿Qué me pasa?...

Sirzechs-san quien había estado peleando…bueno no creo que a eso se le diga pelear ya que solo les lanzaba esferas de energía y ¡Pum! Los enemigos desparecían sin dejar rastro. Se acercó a nosotros…

"Dante…ellos son 3 de los generales ¿no?"

"Si…, ya me comenzaba a preguntar cuando aparecerían…pero no creí que fuera en el inframundo…"

¿Generales?...me encontraba confuso…

"Oe…¿Quiénes son?..."

"Son…tres de los seis generales de Ryuto…su fuerza está a un nivel capaz de alcanzar a los Maous…e inclusive a los dioses…."

Wow eso si que no me lo esperaba…¿Capaz de igualar a los Maous e inclusive a los dioses?...esto es malo…

"Bueno…Dante como sabrás debemos llevarnos a tu hermano…"- el peliblanco me señalo...

"Hahaha y ¿crees que te dejare?"-Dante prendió su cuerpo en llamas.

El peliblanco suspiro -"Claro que sabíamos que opondrían resistencia…"- comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros -"Es por eso que nos lo llevaremos a la fuerza…"

"Hey espera…"- la mujer peli celeste se acercó al peliblanco y le susurro algo al oído.

El peliblanco suspiro -"Bueno Dante parece ser que tendrás un momento a solas…"- después de decir eso me miró fijamente -"Tal parece que yo me enfrentare a ti".

¿Ehhh?...¿es enserio?...recién acabo de despertar mis poderes…y ese tipo parece demasiado fuerte…

"Bueno…que se le va a hacer…Sirzechs tú te encargaras del que queda…."- Dante me hizo la seña del pulgar arriba -"Confía en ti mismo…eres un dios ¿no?"

Bueno si pero esto es demasiado….cuando iba a decir algo el peliblanco a una increíble velocidad me agarro del cuello y me llevo fuera del castillo volando a través del agujero que ellos habían hecho.

* * *

Caí fuertemente contra el suelo generando un gran cráter luego de haber sido lanzado por el peliblanco…

"Tsk….Eso dolió…."

Me levante y limpie el polvo…, noté que tenía algunas heridas debido a la caída…no me preocupe ya que rápidamente comenzaron a sanar…comencé a ver el lugar y me di cuenta de que estábamos en una zona descampada muy alejada del castillo.

"Oh…interesante habilidad regenerativa…"

El hombre peliblanco que me lanzo contra el suelo aterrizo unos cuantos metros frente a mí.

Enserio…con solo verlo me da muy mala espina…, la aura que emana de su cuerpo es demasiada.

-[Estoy de acuerdo….]

Ddraig me hablo con una voz preocupada.

"Asi que…el Dios oscuro ¿no?"

"…."

Yo no le respondí…eso es obvio ¿no? Si vinieron a irrumpir al inframundo es porque ya saben a lo que se enfrentan.

"Bueno si es obvio…, sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos al Dios Oscuro y al Dios del Fuego además del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer…"

Lo que él dijo me dejo sorprendido….es como si me leyera la mente.

"Uhmm… eso es verdad…y también puedo escuchar al dragón…"

Mierda… ¿es enserio?...

El hombre frente a mi hizo una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Zephiroth…, uno de los 6 generales del Emperador Ryuto…un gusto Issei Cifer"- lo dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Asi que Zephiroth….uno de los generales de mi hermano mayor…algo me dice que esto va a ser muy difícil…

Suspire…

"Entonces…supongo que vamos a pelear ¿no?"

Zephiroth asintió a mis palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

"En primer lugar iba a pelear con Dante…, pero al parecer Elizabeth quiere pelear con él por alguna razón…"

…Con que esa mujer peli-celeste se llama Elizabeth…que le habrá hecho Dante…

"Bueno…es hora…"

Zephiroth desapareció de mi campo de visión…¡Mierda!...¿Dónde está?...¿Derecha?...¿Izquierda?...¿Arriba?...

Comencé a ver todo el lugar buscándolo…

De repente note un destello blanco a mi derecha…cuando volteé era demasiado tarde.

¡PUUM!

Un potente golpe en la cara me mando a volar unos metros.

"Fufufu…¿Qué pasa?...si no te pones serio esto va a ser aburrido…"

"….."

Este tipo….

Me puse de pie mientras pasaba mi mano por mi boca limpiando un poco de sangre…Esto va a ser jodido. Mis ojos cambiaron a color rojo e invoque mi Boosted Gear para luego embestir a gran velocidad.

Por suerte al estar roto el sello ya no tengo el límite de los dos minutos además de que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes.

[BOOST – BOOST]

Cuando llegue rápidamente me puse detrás de él…, sin embargo,…Zephiroth detuvo mi golpe con solo una mano…

¡Mierda!...

"…muy lento…"

Entonces él comenzó a reunir energía en su mano izquierda…¿esos son rayos?...

Trate de retroceder para poder evadir ese ataque pero Zephiroth me jalo de la mano que tenía agarrada y me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Para después lanzarme un potente ataque eléctrico.

"¡Gwahhhhh!"

No me puedo mover…

Zephiroth se acercaba lentamente mientras rayos salían de su cuerpo…

"Ese ataque tiene un efecto paralizador…"- se detuvo frente a mí -"Creí que serias más fuerte…parece ser que te sobreestimé…"

Comenzó a reunir rayos en sus dos manos…

Esto es malo…. ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!...

Trate de pararme pero era imposible…cada vez que lo intentaba sentía electricidad adormeciendo mis músculos…

"Es inútil…te lo dije ¿no?...si no te pones serio tendré que matarte…"- Su voz era fría al igual que su mirada…

"Tsk…¿Que mierda eres?..."

Le pregunte eso debido a que era tremendamente fuerte...y ¿se supone que soy un dios?…si esta es la fuerza de unos de los generales de Ryuto…no me quiero imaginar la fuerza de mi hermano…

"mmm…¿Sabes quién es Byakko?"

"…¿Byakko?..."

Zephiroth asintió con la cabeza.

…Ahora que recuerdo…, cuando me entere que no era humano estuve investigando mucho sobre los seres sobrenaturales. Byakko…estoy seguro de haber leído algo con ese nombre….

-[C-compañero…Byakko es el nombre de uno de las 4 monstruos divinos…]

Eso me sorprendió…¿Monstruos divinos?...¡Mierda! ¡¿Es enserio?!...

Zephiroth suspiro -"Si…, el dragón tiene razón…"

"¿E-eso significa que eres el t-tigre blanco?..."

Byakko… uno de los 4 guardianes divinos de los puntos cardinales…si no me equivoco creo que era del oeste…y sus elementos son el rayo y el viento…, pero se supone que es un guardián…¿Por qué carajos está del lado de los malos?...

"…No no, yo no soy el tigre blanco, solo lo derrote y bueno ahora tengo todos sus poderes además…no sólo son esos dos elementos…, también controlo la luz…"

"…"

Me quede sin palabras…este tipo derrotó a uno de los guardias divinos…y también controla poderes de luz…así que lo que dijo Dante era cierto…los generales están a otro nivel….

"Bueno basta de tanta charla…tengo que llevarte con Ryuto-san…"

Zephiroth me apuntó con todos los rayos que había acumulado en sus manos y los lanzó.

¡Puta madre!...

Levantarme era imposible así que lo único que me quedaba fue cubrirme con las alas…

Una potente descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo…enserio esto duele…

Zephiroth suspiro - "…aburrido…"

Me estoy comenzando a enojar…

Una inmensa energía oscura me rodeo…y mi visión se volvió borrosa…al parecer el enojo activa mis poderes…

Debo aprender a controlarlo.

Sentí como recuperaba energía, mis sentidos se agudizaban y también el aumento de mi fuerza además de que ya podía moverme.

"Oh…vaya ¿ahora si iras enserio?…"

Enserio este tipo es demasiado jodido…

Cuando la energía que me rodeaba menguó lo primero que vi fueron mis alas las cuales ahora eran completamente negras, también note mi cabello negro y los colmillos.

Ahora que me doy cuenta ni siquiera sé cómo me veo en esta forma...aunque supongo que algo parecido a mi otro yo.

Miré a Zephiroth el cual estaba con una expresión tranquila.

"Así que esta es tu forma de Dios…no es que fuera un gran cambio pero puedo sentir todo ese gran poder…"

Él hizo una sonrisa.

"Por lo que sé este solo es el 10% de tu poder ¿no?"

Que él supiera eso me confundió mucho…

"Eso me lo dijo Ryuto-san…"- comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de luz en su mano derecha - "Debido a que no es demasiada fuerza pero eres un dios…Yo solo usaré mi 20%…"

La luz se hizo demasiado intensa que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando esta disminuyó pude ver una resplandeciente hoja color blanca que pertenecía a una espada japonesa de empuñadura azul.

Sentí unos escalofríos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar…¿Qué está pasando?...n-no puedo dejar de temblar…

La aura de esa espada me da muy mal rollo….

-[E-esto… es muy malo…]

Note el tono de voz de Ddraig muy alarmado…

Para que el este asi…definitivamente esto es malo….

(¿Qué está pasando Ddraig?...)

-[E-esa espada…e-es una…]

Zephiroth no dejo terminar hablar a Ddraig.

"Eso es fácil de responder…esta espada contiene la alma de Byakko…y además es una dragonslayer…"

"¿¡Dragonslayer!?..."

"Si una espada capaz de matar Dragones…y tu cuerpo reacciona así ya que eres el Sekiryuutei…bueno dejando eso de lado ¿estás preparado?"

Zephiroth se lanzó hacia mí a una gran velocidad…esta vez si podía verlo…de seguro gracias a mis poderes…

-[Compañero no dejes que esa espada de toque….]

(Lo sé…)

Cuando él llego frente a mi comencé a esquivar todos los espadazos…, pero era demasiado difícil…si esto sigue asi me cansare rápido…

Di un gran salto hacia atrás para poner distancia y cree dos bolas de flamas negras y se las lancé…ya que no me puedo acercar ataques a distancia deberían servir, sin embargo Zephiroth corto las esferas de fuego…

"¿Es enserio?..."

"Oh…asi que estas son las flamas negras…"- me miró fijamente -"¿Recuerdas que también controlo la luz?"

Cuando él termino de decir eso desapareció... ¿Ha aumentado su velocidad?...ni siquiera con mis poderes activados puedo verlo…

¡SLASH!...

Sentí el frio del acero de una espada…el cabrón me había hecho un corte profundo en el pecho…bueno por lo menos esta vez no fue un agujero en el estómago…

Caí de rodillas al suelo.

¡Mierda!...¡Arde!…siento que me quemo en el lugar donde me hizo el corte….¿tanto asi me afecta una dragonslayer?

"Eso es debido a que envolví la espada en luz…y tu eres el dios de la oscuridad…"

Oh… asi que también era eso….

"¡Bough!...m-mierda…"- Comencé a vomitar sangre…la herida no sana…si esto sigue asi voy a morir…

-[¡Compañero…!...resiste todavía hay algo que podemos hacer…, pero tendrás que darme un sacrificio a cambio…]

(¿Sacrificio…?...bueno no creo que eso importe ahora…¿Qué seria eso que podemos hacer?)

-[El Balance Breaker…]

(Balance Breaker…eso es algo como la forma mejorada de un Sacred Gear ¿no?)

-[Si…, con eso tendremos oportunidad contra él…]

Zephiroth se había mantenido callado…si se supone que puede leer mi mente…¿Habrá escuchado a Ddraig?...Tsk…eso da igual ahora.

(¡Hazlo!...)

La gema de en guantelete rojo comenzó a emitir una luz roja para después ser envuelto en un aura carmesí.

[¡WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!]

Sentí una gran cantidad de energía fluyendo en mi interior…

-[Al ser un dios no sé cuanto tiempo podrás mantener la armadura en la primera vez que la uses… por lo que tienes que ganarle rápido…]

"Lo sé…, lo único que tengo que hacer es volverlo añicos…"

Di un paso adelante emitiendo un aura roja. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto con una armadura roja. Una armadura de placas con la apariencia de un dragón. Toda la armadura parecía dura. El guantelete seguía en mi brazo izquierdo. La gema que tenía ahora estaba en mis brazos, hombros, rodillas y el torso. En mi espalda había algo como un propulsor además de mis alas negras…

"Oh…asi que este es el poder del Dragón emperador rojo…, me mantuve callado para ver que es lo que harías en esta situación…asi que ahora veamos si eres capaz de divertirme"

Reuní algo de energía en mi mano y la dispare a Zephiroth…la esfera que salió era enorme…y fue directo hacia Zephiroth…Wow…esto es diferente al fuego negro…¿Qué pasaría si los uniera?...

Zephiroth el cual había estado tranquilo se dio cuenta del poder de la esfera que dispare asi que en vez de cortarla tuvo que esquivarla…

Al ver la distracción de Zephiroth me lancé contra él. Los propulsores liberaron una gran cantidad de energía y reduje la distancia entre él y yo a una velocidad sorprendente.

¡PUM!

Le di un potente golpe en el rostro mandándolo lejos.

"…mmm…."- Zephiroth se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca -"…Con esa armadura…podría cortarla pero sería desperdiciar fuerzas…asi que ya que me mostraste tu armadura…yo te mostrare la mía…"

¿Ehh?...¿Él también tiene armadura?...

Zephiroth balanceo su espada para luego clavarla en el suelo…y está comenzó a emitir una intensa luz…que envolvió el cuerpo de Zephiroth.

Cuando la luz disminuyo…lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendido…

Una armadura blanca…con la apariencia de un tigre…, tenía unas grandes garras azules en las manos y pies…, el casco tenía unos filosos colmillos…y también tenía una cola…

Con solo verla pude notar el gran poder que emitía…asi que a esto se refería con la alma del tigre blanco Byakko….

* * *

 **POV Dante.**

Que jodido…hace ya un rato que Zephiroth se ha llevado a Issei…y Sirzechs se fue a pelear con Izanagi...si ese Izanagi, un dios…

Los súbditos del bastardo Ryuto pueden ser débiles…pero sus generales…eso ya es otra cosa…

Podría llamar a mi equipo…pero les di unas vacaciones…asi que solo queda esperar los refuerzos…

Ahora si Zephiroth sigue siendo el mismo que conocí hace tiempo no usara todo su poder contra Issei…solo queda esperar a que Issei gane…confió en él, sé que lo lograra…

Bueno dejando eso de lado ahora tengo un problema aun mayor…bueno para mí lo es…

"Hey Elizabeth Cuanto tiempo"- hable un poco nervioso.

La mujer frente a mi puso una expresión enojada…

"Si…cuanto tiempo Dante…"

Si se preguntan quién es ella…esa es una larga historia que tal vez más adelante cuente…por el momento les diré que durante mucho tiempo antes de volver en busca de Issei fui perseguido por el ejército de mi hermano mayor ya que creyó que yo ocultaba a Issei…y bueno asi conocí a 4 de los 6 generales…Zephiroth, Izanagi, Nagato y Elizabeth…ahora resumiré en tres palabras lo que me paso con la mujer peli celeste frente a mi…

Amor entre enemigos

…Si…algo complicado de hecho…

¡Basta¡…yo no soy de los que se preocupan o ponen nerviosos…

"Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Me has extrañado?..."

"T-tu m-maldito…."

Ella se sonrojo un poco…aunque creo que ha sido por el enojo…

Elizabeth creo una espada de hielo y embistió contra a mí a una gran velocidad.

Si, ella es una maga de hielo…

Cuando la espada estaba por cortarme agarre el brazo de Elizabeth deteniéndola.

"¿Asi saludas a tu novio?..."

"Ex…"

"Oe…eso dolió…de hecho nunca terminamos…"

"Para mí si…, no me dijiste que eras el Dios del fuego a quien nosotros buscábamos…."

"Tu tampoco me dijiste que eras del ejercito de Ryuto… asi que estamos a mano…y además no tenía por que decirte eso…me hubieran capturado…"

Cuando la conocí yo estaba herido luego de haber peleado contra Zephiroth…y Elizabeth me ayudo…nunca creí que ella también era parte del ejercito de mi hermano…y bueno ella al parecer tampoco sabía cómo se veía la persona a la que perseguían…

De repente sentí dos poderosas auras…no creo que sean Sirzechs e Izanagi…asi que solo quedan Issei y Zephiroth…me gustaría ver esa pelea…

Elizabeth también noto las dos auras y trato de zafarse de mi agarre por lo que me quiso dar una patada en mis partes nobles…

Salte hacia atrás para esquivar eso que de seguro dolería y mucho…

"Oe tranquila…con las pokebolas no se juega…"

Sentí como el aura de Elizabeth aumentaba…creo que la he hecho enojar mucho…

Ella desapareció de mi campo de visión para aparecer detrás mío…trate de alejarme pero ella fue más rápida y me congelo la mitad de mi cuerpo…

"Tsk…sabes nunca me gusto que me congelaras…"

Encendí mi cuerpo en llamas derritiendo el hielo aunque me costó un poco…

"Y a mí no me gusto que me dejaras desnuda luego de quemar mi ropa…."

Oh…ya recordé…en una de las peleas que tuvimos me pase y termine dejándola desnuda…que buen recuerdo…¿debería hacerlo otra vez?...una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro…

Elizabeth noto mi sonrisa maliciosa…

"Ni lo pienses…"

Esta vez ella creo dos espadas de hielo y vino hacia mí…

Tal vez debería ponerme serio….

"¡ **ENTEI**!"

A mi grito un gran cantidad de fuego se acumuló en mi mano derecha para luego desaparecer dejando ver una gran espada de hoja roja y con llamas la rodeándola…si, esta es mi espada…la espada del dios del fuego…

Comenzamos a intercambiar espadazos a gran velocidad…el hielo que crea Elizabeth es de los poco que pueden llegar a aguantar mis flamas…

*Ring-Ring*

Un sonido interrumpió nuestra pelea…Elizabeth dio un salto hacia atrás..

"¿Diga?...Tsk…Ya veo…no queda de otra…les avisare a los demás…"- Elizabeth hizo una expresión de molestia.

"¿Paso algo?..."

"Tus refuerzos ya llegaron…y con ellos viene otro de los Maou…asi que solo nos queda retirarnos…"

"¿Es enserio?..."

Bueno están atacando el inframundo…no debería sorprenderme que otro de los Maous venga…

Elizabeth hizo dos llamadas…para luego crear un círculo mágico…

Supongo habrá llamado a Zephiroth e Izanagi…para avisarles de su retirada…

Fiuu para ser que esto al fin se acabó…

Suspire.

"Asi que ya te vas…."

Ella volteo a verme.

"Si….pero ten por seguro que algún día nos llevaremos a tu hermanito…."

"….…"

El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar en señal de que ya se activaría…

"Sabes…podrías quedarte conmigo…"

Ella se sorprendió y sonrojo cuando le dije eso…

"S-sabes que n-no puedo…."

"Cuando derrote a Ryuto…tu vendrás conmigo…asi ya nadie te lo impedirá…."

Ella hizo una sonrisa y desapareció en el círculo mágico.

¡Mierda!...esas palabras no van conmigo…fueron demasiado cursis…

Voltee y vi a todos los chicos del club del ocultismo mirándome sorprendidos…es verdad me había olvidado que ellos estaban peleando contra los soldados de Ryuto…

"D-debe ser triste Dante-san…"

Asia estaba llorando mientras me veía con lástima….hey espera no sientas lástima por mí…las demás chicas me veían con igual …incluso Kiba…

Puse una expresión seria.

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿ok?..."

Ellos asintieron…

Suspire.

"Bueno vamos a buscar a Issei para volver a casa…esto ya acabó…"

* * *

 **POV Issei.**

Zephiroth se lanzó hacia mí a una increíble velocidad…por muy poco logre bloquear su golpe y le di un Uppercut que le hizo retroceder.

"…esto ya es otra cosa…"

Zephiroth hizo una sonrisa y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su mano…pude ver una esfera hecha de rayos y luz.

"Haber esquiva esto…."- dijo eso mientras me lanzaba la esfera.

Cuando la esfera llego la esquive fácilmente…, para después sentir una fuerte corriente de viento…

-[¡Cuidado!…]

Voltee al escuchar la advertencia de Ddraig y me di cuenta que el ataque de Zephiroth regresaba hacia mí…es verdad Byakko también tiene el elemento del viento…así que si Zephiroth quiere ese ataque podría seguirme…

Comencé a volar alejándome de la esfera…, pero esta seguía detrás de mí…

"Tsk…que molesto…"

…Ya sé…

Comencé a descender hacia el suelo y cuando estuve a punto de estrellarme giré hacia la derecha…el ataque no lo hizo así que este chocó contra el suelo…

"Bien pensado…"

Zephiroth apareció a mi costado y me dio un fuerte derechazo en el estómago que destruyó un poco la armadura…

Tsk…esa armadura también aumento su fuerza…

Envolví la armadura en llamas negras…

Me sorprendí un poco ya que creí que no funcionaría…

Zephiroth también envolvió sus puños con luz y nos enfrascamos en un gran intercambio de golpes que poco a poco iba destruyendo amabas armaduras.

[BOOST - BOOST]

Con el aumento de mi poder comencé a ganar el intercambio…

Si continuo así puedo ganar.

Zephiroth se dio cuenta de su desventaja así que retrocedió unos metros.

"Bueno…creo que en fuerza física me terminarás ganando gracias al Boosted Gear…así que solo queda acabarte de un solo golpe"

¿Un solo golpe?...esto no suena nada bien…

Él comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de luz en su mano.

Creo que llego la hora de probar lo que se me ocurrió hace un rato…comencé a reunir energía en mi mano para después encenderla en llamas.

Zephiroth acabo de reunir energía y arremetió contra mí...

Yo también ya había acabado así que fui a su encuentro…

" **Meteor Shining"**

" **Flames of the Dragon emperor"** \- No se me ocurrió un mejor nombre ya que recién había descubierto este ataque…aunque tampoco está tan mal…

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una fuerte onda expansiva…

Tsk…este maldito no cede…, ambos nos encontrábamos midiendo nuestra fuerza en este ataque…

[BOOST- BOOST]

Nada…ni siquiera el aumento de poder me ayuda…

-[Usa toda tu fuerza compañero…recuerda lo que te dijo tu hermano…confía en ti mismo…]

Tiene razón…que demonios…soy un dios…no puedo perder…

"Ahhhhhh!"

Noté que comencé a ganar terreno…

[BOOST-BOOST] [BOOST-BOOST]

…¡Vamos!...

¡PUM!

Mi ataque dio fuertemente en el pecho de Zephiroth mandándolo a volar…

Mi armadura desapareció y caí de rodillas respirando agitadamente…estoy hecho polvo...

"…ah…ah…l-lo logré…"

*ring-ring*

Escuché un sonido que venía del lugar donde cayó Zephiroth luego de mi ataque.

"¿Diga?...¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?...¿refuerzos?…okok…entiendo…"

Me sorprendí cuando Zephiroth se levantó como si no le hubiera pasado nada…aunque con toda su armadura destruida…

"Te falta..."- Zephiroth me miró fijamente - "¿Sabes?...yo soy el cuarto más fuerte de los seis generales…los otros tres son unos monstruos en lo que se refiere a fuerza"

No me jodas ¿el cuarto?…esto es una broma ¿no?...creí que sería el segundo…

"Hazte más fuerte Issei Cifer...la próxima vez que nos veamos continuaremos nuestra pelea…"

Zephiroth creo un círculo mágico y desapareció…

Ya no pude más y me acosté en el suelo.

Quiero ir a casa…ha sido demasiado en un solo día…primero la pelea con Raiser y ahora esto…

-[Hey compañero ¿estás bien?...]

(Ah?...no…ni siquiera puedo levantarme…)

"¡Isse!"- escuché unas voces preocupadas…c-creo que son las chicas…

"Wow estas hecho mierda hermanito…"- ese definitivamente era Dante…

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de perder la consciencia.

 **Fin Capítulo 8.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia y crítica constructiva por favor déjenla en los comentarios.**

 **Leyendo comentarios:**

 **Zafir09: "** Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero te haya gustado este capítulo **"**

 **PeivonxD: "** Gracias por leer y por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta **"**

 **Ahora sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Inestabilidad

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el noveno episodio de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

" **Hey que tal" – Diálogos.**

 **(** _ **Oppai**_ **) –Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro* - Acciones y sonidos.**

 **[Holi] – Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

 **Capítulo 9: "Inestabilidad"**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**.

3 personas caminaban por un largo pasillo…un hombre peliblanco, una mujer peli-celeste y la otra persona estaba encapuchada.

"Mi señor ya hemos llegado…"- dijo el peliblanco mientras los 3 se detenían frente a una gran puerta.

El encapuchado suspiro -"Ya me estaba cansando de caminar…Elizabeth avisa que hemos llegado"

La mujer asintió y después de hacer algunas llamadas la puerta se abrió.

"Zephiroth, Elizabeth…manténganse en silencio ¿ok?...yo me encargare de todo…"

Ellos asintieron y el encapuchado fue el primero en entrar seguido de Zephiroth y Elizabeth que se mantenían como escolta.

La habitación a la que entraron era muy amplia, un candelabro en el techo alumbraba el lugar, las paredes eran de color rojo, y estaba decorada con algunos cuadros.

En medio de la habitación había dos sofás ubicados uno frente al otro y en uno de ellos estaba sentada una niña de largo cabello negro que vestía de manera gótica…y a ambos lados lo que parecía ser unos guardias.

"Hola Ophis..."

El encapuchado se sentó en el sofá frente a la ahora conocida como Ophis mientras que Zephiroth y Elizabeth se paraban a los lados.

"Ryuto Cifer…"- dijo Ophis sin mostrar expresión alguna.

El mencionado se quitó la capucha revelando a un joven hombre de largo cabello castaño que le llegaba a tapar un ojo el cual se podía ver era de color celeste.

"Vamos Ophis esperaba una mejor bienvenida..."- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa arrogante.

"…¿Ha que has venido Ryuto?..."

"Sobre eso...supongo que sabrás que hace dos días 3 de mis generales atacaron el inframundo ¿no?"

Ophis asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Bueno…con respecto a eso..."- Ryuto suspiro -"Dante está protegiendo a Issei…y bueno él también tiene su equipo el cual es capaz de hacerle frente a 3 de mis generales..., además seguramente Issei se una a la alianza de facciones y eso complicara mis planes"

"Y eso ¿Qué tiene ver conmigo?"

"Tú eres la lider de la Khaos Brigade…, por eso es que he venido a pedirte que te unas a mi…"

Ophis al escuchar lo dicho por Ryuto elevo su aura y con tono de voz hostil dijo.

"¿Y si me niego?..."

Ryuto sonrió burlonamente para luego cambiar el color de sus ojos a unos rojos y elevar su aura.

"No creo que quieras un enfrentamiento contra mi ¿no?"

Ophis se mantuvo callada por un rato mientras su aura disminuía...ella sabía cual era el poder de Ryuto por lo que enfrentarse a él sería muy difícil...asi que al final se decidió por aceptar.

Ella no confiaba en el castaño…pero si lo ayudaba después él la ayudaría con su objetivo y si las cosas salían mal tendría que pelear con él.

"Sabes que mi objetivo es eliminar a Great Red ¿no?..."

"Lo sé...por eso cuando consiga los poderes de Issei te ayudare a derrotar a Great Red para que regreses a la brecha dimensional..."

"Está bien..."

"Bueno eso sería todo entonces...nos vemos Ophis..."

Al terminar de decir eso Ryuto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, Zephiroth y Elizabeth lo siguieron.

Al salir comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

"Eso fue fácil..."- dijo Ryuto.

"¿Enserio tenemos que necesitar la ayuda de la Khaos Brigade?..."

"No es que menosprecie el poder que ustedes tienen...pero saben lo jodido que será enfrentar a la alianza de facciones..., en si podemos hacerlo pero con la Khaos Brigade de nuestro lado será mucho más fácil... ( _Además de que si todo sale bien puedo llegar a traicionar a Ophis y quedarme con sus poderes_...)"

"..."- Zephiroth mostro una expresión de molestia.

Ryuto sonrió para después voltear a ver a Elizabeth.

"¿Y qué tal volver a ver a Dante? No me dijiste nada cuando regresaron..."

Ryuto sabía de la relación que tenían Elizabeth y su hermano, él nunca le había tomado importancia a eso pues lo único que le importaba era el potencial de Elizabeth y hasta incluso pensó en atacar el corazón de Dante usándola..., sin embargo después del ataque al inframundo Ryuto noto un cambio en la chica.

Elizabeth se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Ryuto.

"Y-yo..."- Hablo tímidamente.

"Hahaha...está bien lo entiendo pero..."

El castaño desapareció de la vista de sus dos generales para luego aparecer detrás de Elizabeth y acercarse a su oído.

"Sabes que no me importa la relación que tengan tú y mi hermano..., pero si llegaras a traicionarme..."- Ryuto elevo su aura que incluso el suelo se resquebrajo y la tierra tembló -"Te torturare de las peores maneras que te puedas imaginar que tendrás que rogarme para que te mate... ¿entendido?"

La voz usada por Ryuto era muy fría y eso sumado a su aura hizo que Zephiroth y Elizabeth se asustaran un poco...

Elizabeth trago saliva y asintió tímidamente.

"...Buena chica..."

Ryuto volteo y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

"Algo me dice que está enojado ¿no crees?"- Zephiroth quien se había mantenido un poco alejado se acercó a Elizabeth.

"N-no...Lo s-sé..."

Ryuto salió del lugar donde se encontraba el cual al parecer era el interior de una isla y pudo ver los rayos del sol asomándose...

El castaño hizo una sonrisa mientras veía el amanecer.

"Es cuestión de tiempo para que los dos dragones celestiales se encuentren... ¿Debería aprovechar eso para capturar a Issei?..., pero con Dante a su lado…Tsk…"

Ryuto encendió su mano con flamas azules.

"Ya veremos quién será el que se volverá cenizas..."

.

.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei abrió los ojos lentamente…para luego ver el lugar donde se encontraba con una expresión confundida.

 _(…Esta es mi habitación… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...no recuerdo nada después de la pelea contra Zephiroth…)_

El castaño bostezo y luego de desperezarse se iba a levantar cuando apoyándose sintió algo en su mano.

 **SUAVE…**

 _(¿Qué es esta sensación?...es demasiado…suave y ¿elástica?...espera…¿Mi almohada era tan suave…..?)_

 **APRETAR**

"Ah…"

Issei escucho lo que parecía ser un gemido.

 _(Eso fue…)_

Volteo y vio a Raynare acostada a su lado…eso no lo sorprendió mucho pues desde que la pelinegra se mudó a su casa a veces se metía a dormir con él…,sin embargo, lo que si lo sorprendió fue ver que ella estaba desnuda y lo que su mano estaba tocando eran sus pechos...

 _(¿Qué carajos?...)_

Instintivamente trato de alejarse pero su mano volvió a tocar algo suave…

 **APRETAR**

"Glup…" - Issei trago saliva para luego girar levemente la cabeza y ver a una pelirroja desnuda acostada del otro lado de su cama…

"¿E-es enserio...? ¿R-Rias-sempai?..."- murmuro el castaño mientras se tapaba la nariz con su mano ya que esta se encontraba sangrando al ver el cuerpo desnudo de las dos chicas - _(Debo admitir que es una buena vista..., pero...)-_ Issei sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar _\- (Tengo que salir sin despertarlas…y rápido…)_

Lentamente levanto su mano mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las sabanas.

"I-Isse… oh…si…Isse…"

El castaño se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Raynare…volteo y vio que las dos seguían dormidas - _(…¿Q-qué fue eso...?...¿D-dijo mi nombre no?...) -_ Sacudió su cabeza y siguió deslizándose hasta que logró salir de la cama…, entonces rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación.

"Fiuuu…si esto hubiera ocurrido cuando era muy pervertido no sé lo que hubiera pasado…"-Issei suspiro - _(…Por suerte no se despertaron…, pero... ¿Qué hacían ellas dos desnudas en mi cama?...sobre todo Rias-sempai…y ¿Qué clase de sueños tiene Raynare?...)_

 ***Grurrr***

El rugir de su estómago hizo que le restará importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

 _(Bueno ya da igual…primero voy a comer algo…)_

Con ese pensamiento Issei bajo las escaleras.

 **POV Issei.**

Baje las escaleras y vi que no había nadie en la sala...al principio se me hizo raro hasta que vi la hora...

4 a.m.

Vaya que estoy madrugador...

(¡Hey Ddraig! ¿Estas despierto?...)

No hubo respuesta...asi que volví a intentarlo...

(Oe Ddraig...)

-[ZzzZzz...]

¿Es enserio?...incluso Ddraig sigue dormido...necesito saber que fue lo que paso después de la pelea...

 ***Grurrr***

Pero primero debo comer algo...parece como si no hubiera comido en días...

Lo malo es que como es muy temprano tendré que conformarme con lo que encuentre en la cocina hasta que mamá y Asia despierten...

Me dirigí a la cocina y después de buscar por un rato algo que comer me decidí por el típico yogurt con cereal. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer...

"Vaya al fin despertaste..."

Una voz me sorprendió, sin embargo, era una voz que yo conocía muy bien...voltee y vi a mi hermano Dante el cual estaba bostezando. Es verdad...si Raynare y Rias-sempai estaban en mi habitación Dante tuvo que dormir en otro lado…

"¿Dónde dormiste...?"

"Ah eso..."- Dante señalo el sofá -"...creo que hubiera sido mejor bajar el Futón...el sofá es demasiado incomodo..."

"Ya veo..."

Dante se desperezo y camino hacia mí para luego sentarse en la mesa.

"Sabes...has estado durmiendo por dos días..."

"..."

¡¿Dos días?!...¿Es enserio?...No me jodas...

Creí que esto era una broma de Dante asi que lo mire y me di cuenta de que estaba con una expresión seria...

Supongo que Dante habrá visto mi expresión confusa...así que luego de suspirar comenzó a hablar.

"Al parecer todavía tu cuerpo no se adapta a tus poderes...sumado a que usaste el Balance Breaker... hizo que tuvieras mucho desgaste físico y mental...ah y si te lo preguntas Rayna-chan y Rias-chan te estaban cuidando..."

Ya veo… así que todavía no me adapto a mis poderes…Tsk…tengo que aprender a controlarlos.

Aunque lo de Raynare y Rias-sempai…

"…No creo que eso sea precisamente cuidar..."- murmure.

"Oh..."- Dante hizo una sonrisa pícara -"¿Paso algo con las chicas?..."

 _(Nada…lo típico... despertar al lado de dos mujeres desnudas…)_

No planeaba decirle lo que había ocurrido hace poco...asi que me iba a inventar otra cosa...cuando una voz en mi cabeza me interrumpió.

" _(Sabes…también puedo leer la mente…y vaya al parecer ahora las chicas irán con todo…aunque deberías acostumbrarte...)"_

Lo mire sorprendido y note que sus ojos ahora eran color rojo.

"¿También puedes leer mentes?...y ¿Acostumbrarme a qué?..."

"Lo de leer mente es fácil..., nuestros ojos son muy útiles..."

"¿Enserio...?"

"Si…además de nuestros sentidos agudizados, toda la fuerza y velocidad también podemos leer la mente, y ver a través de cualquier objeto...eso ultimo ya lo aprenderás con el tiempo..."

Vaya...asi que leer mentes...eso me recuerda a Zephiroth... ¿Y ver a través de cualquier objeto?... ¿Eso sería como la visión de rayos x no?...espera…creo que comienzo a entender algunas cosas…

"Eso lo usas cuándo juegas póker ¿no?..."

"Hahaha si,…por eso es que nunca pierdo…"

Con que así gano el dojo...y nosotros preocupándonos por si perdía...

Suspire con resignación.

"Eso es trampa…."

"Lo sé…, pero una victoria es una victoria hermanito…además…también puedes usarla para ver a las chicas…"

"….¿Has estado viendo a través de las ropas de las chicas?…"

Dante asintió.

Ahora que me doy cuenta…Dante es pervertido…aunque claro que no llega al nivel de pervertido que yo tenía antes…

"No habrás visto a las chicas del club ¿no?"- no sé por qué será pero mi voz sonó muy fría...

Dante negó moviendo las manos -"No...no,…Yo respeto tu harem…"

Por mi cabeza bajo una gota tipo anime…vaya hermano tengo…

"Bueno y con lo de acostumbrarte me refiero a que ahora Rias-chan vive con nosotros..."

Eso no me lo esperaba...¿Qué motivo tendría ella para vivir aquí?...

"...Simple..., Rias-chan está enamorada de ti...al igual que Rayna-chan e incluso Akeno-chan…no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta…"

"..."

A la mierda…¿Es enserio?... ¿tanto asi atraigo a las mujeres...?...

"También creo que es por lo de ayudarla con lo de Raiser..., lo de Rayna-chan ya es desde hace tiempo y Akeno-chan creo que recientemente…"- Dante suspiro -"Pero eso es bueno ¿no?...tu querías ser el rey del harem...asi que este es un gran paso"

"Supongo que tienes razón..."

Los dos reímos...

De repente sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo derecho…cuando lo vi note como este tenía algunas escamas y garras…en otras palabras era parecido al brazo de un dragón.

"¿Qué carajos…?"

Dante se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ver mi brazo…

"Oh…al parecer ya toca que Akeno-chan extraiga la energía de dragón…"

"…¿D-de qué estás hablando…?"

"Para obtener el Balance Breaker tenías que dar un sacrificio…te lo dijo el dragón ¿no?..."

Es verdad…lo había olvidado…Ddraig me dijo que tenía que dar un sacrificio...asi que fue mi brazo...

"Bueno...por esto no te preocupes...cuando lleguemos a la escuela Akeno-chan se encargara..."

"...Está bien..."

Por suerte el dolor no era nada fuerte asi que podía aguantarlo...

Entonces recordé que tenía que saber qué es lo que había pasado en estos dos días...

"Oe Dante... ¿Qué paso después de que yo perdiera la consciencia?..."

Dante vio el reloj de la sala...

"...mmm...las 4:35 de la mañana y ya se me quito el sueño..."- Él suspiro -"Bueno tenemos tiempo hasta que los demás despierten asi que te contare lo que ha pasado"

* * *

6:00 a.m.

"Y eso es todo..."

Dante acabó de contarme todo lo que había pasado...

Fueron muchas cosas..., pero creo que lo más importante de lo que me ha contado sería que ahora los líderes y miembros importantes de las facciones saben que soy un Dios... y también de que debo unirme a la alianza…

"¿Te unirás no?"

"Si no tengo ningún motivo para negarme"

Dante suspiro -"Bueno... ¿recuerdas que te contaría sobre nuestra familia?..."

"Si...dijiste que después de la pelea con Raiser me lo ibas a contar..."

"¿Te parece bien si te lo digo en la noche?"

Asentí con la cabeza...

Pero antes también debo saber algo...

"Dante..."

"¿Hmm?"

"Si tú y yo somos dioses... ¿Ryuto también lo es?"

"Eso..."- Dante puso una expresión complicada -"...Nuestros padres fueron dioses ese es el motivo por el cual nosotros también lo somos..., sin embargo,...Ryuto nació con un poder diferente..."

"¿Diferente...?"

"Si, él es un Godslayer..."

"¿Godslayer?"

"Un asesino de dioses...o también conocidos como devoradores de dioses..."

Tragué saliva... no sé porque pero al escuchar eso mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar...

-[Los Godslayers son muy pocos que incluso se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano..., tal vez el motivo de eso es que son extremadamente fuertes...]

Ddraig fue el que hablo…

(Oh ya despertaste…)

-[Ya lo estuve desde hace un rato]

"Bueno…el dragón tiene razón…son muy fuertes…"

"También puedes escuchar a Ddraig?..."

"Si..."

Ya veo...

Entonces si los generales tenían ese poder...era lógico que Ryuto fuera mucho más fuerte...

Después de que Ddraig y Dante se presentarán…

Dante me miró fijamente y puso una expresión seria.

"Recuerda esto…somos dioses está claro que tenemos una gran cantidad de poder...,sobre todo los dioses verdaderos como nosotros...además tu que controlas la oscuridad podrías hacer infinidad de cosas con ese elemento.., pero tampoco te dejes dominar ¿ok?..."

"Está bien…"

¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?… ¿Dominar?...

Le reste importancia ya que también hay algo con lo que tengo sus dudas…

"¿Por qué dices dios verdadero?... ¿Es diferente a un dios normal?..."

"Eso también te lo diré en la noche ah y por cierto hoy llega mi grupo…"

"¿Tu grupo?"

"Si vendría a ser algo así como mis subordinados…,les había dado unas vacaciones pero al parecer Ryuto comenzara a estar más activo..."

Así que Dante también tiene un grupo…Yo también debería tener uno…

"¿Eso es algo así como lo de las Evil pieces?"

"No…, los dioses no necesitamos eso…solo que nos juren lealtad…"

¿Así de fácil?...creí que al ser dioses sería más complejo que las Evil pieces…

"¡Isse!"...x2.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde había escuchado mi nombre y vi a Raynare y Rias-sempai bajando las escaleras..., ya estaban vestidas con el uniforme de la escuela pero aun asi no pude evitar recordar lo de hace unas horas.

"H-hola!"

Las salude un poco nervioso.

Ellas al terminar de bajar corrieron hacia mí para darme un abrazo tumbándome de la silla.

"Ya ya tranquilas"

Trate de calmarlas acariciándoles la cabeza a las dos...

"..."

Noté que Dante se estaba aguantando la risa al verme en esta situación...

Será cabrón...

"M-me asuste cuando no d-despertabas..."

Esa fue Raynare la cual estaba ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

"Y-yo t-también..."

Y esa fue Rias-sempai...

...Tratar con chicas preocupas a veces puede ser muy difícil...

"No se preocupen, lo importante es que estoy bien ¿no?..."

Ellas comenzaron a calmarse un poco y asintieron a mis palabras..., nos levantamos pero ellas seguían abrazadas a mí...

"¡Isse-san!"

Asia bajo las escaleras y también se unió al abrazo...

"Hola Asia..."

"Estoy feliz de que Isse-san haya despertado..."

Sonreí ante lo dicho por Asia...

"¡Abrazo!"

Dante se levantó y vino a unirse al abrazo.

Yo solo le di una mirada fría.

"Está bien, está bien ya no hay abrazo..."

"Bueno ahora si me permiten debo cambiarme para ir a la escuela..."

Ellas asintieron y me dejaron subir a mi habitación para poder cambiarme...

* * *

Bueno y con esto ya estoy listo... ¿Are?... ¿Qué es esto?...

Después de acabar de vestirme encontré algo entre las sabanas de mi cama...

"¡...!"

...traque saliva...lo que había encontrado eran unas bragas de encaje negras...

Debo acostumbrarme a estas cosas...

Suspire con resignación para luego bajar a desayunar.

* * *

Esto si es un desayuno...

Estaba comiendo lo preparado por mamá, Asia, Raynare y Rias-sempai.

"Ah por cierto..."- llame la atención para que me escucharan -"Hoy Dante nos contara todo sobre nuestra verdadera familia..."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Eso no es muy personal?"

"No se preocupe Rias-sempai...quiero que ustedes sepan todo..."

"Nunca creí que fueras un dios..."

Mamá hablo con una expresión nostálgica...

Yo tampoco mamá...

Luego de desayunar nos fuimos a la academia.

* * *

Al llegar a la academia.

Me siento incómodo...

La razón es que estaba atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos y chicas de la academia. Por cierto llevaba el brazo de dragón vendado para que nadie lo viera..., pero creo que ese no es el motivo por el cual atraía la atención...

Noté que la mirada de las mujeres era como...humm...¿lujuria?...enserio esto de ser demasiado atractivo para el sexo opuesto es una molestia...,aunque Dante se lo tomaba demasiado bien a mí parecer...ya que paraba coqueteando con las chicas.

Y bueno la mirada de los hombres era de odio y envidia al estar al lado de Raynare, Asia y Rias-sempai..., pero los comprendo...yo también tenía esa mirada antes cuando veía a Kiba estar rodeado de chicas...

"Bueno voy a llevar a Issei al club para que Akeno-chan extraiga la energía del dragón..."

Dante dijo eso mientras se despedía de las chicas y comenzó a caminar.

"Me voy adelantando"

Asentí...

"Nos vemos después Isse-san"

Asia hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra aula.

"No tardes Isse"- Raynare se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos en el recreo"- Rias-sempai se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después guiñarme un ojo juguetonamente y comenzar a caminar hacia su aula.

"..."

Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba...

"Oye eso es trampa..."

Raynare también se acercó y me beso la mejilla para después sacarle la lengua a Rias-sempai e irse.

"... ¿Qué fue eso...?"

Estoy un poco confundido...

¿No que no se llevaban bien?...parece como si ahora Raynare y Rias-sempai fueran muy buenas amigas...

"Ehem... ¿Ya terminaste?"

Dante llamo mi atención mientras sonreía burlonamente...

"Eh...si si ya voy..."

* * *

"Te lo encargo Akeno-chan..."

Luego de decir eso Dante cerró la puerta y se fue.

Asi que ahora me encuentro a solas con Akeno-san en el salón del club.

"Me alegra que ya hayas despertado Isse-kun"

Akeno-san dijo eso con una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias, lamento haberte preocupado...bueno... ¿Y cómo se extrae la energía de mi brazo?..."

Pregunte con curiosidad pues no sabía cuál era el método para la extracción de la energía de dragón.

"Ufufufu eso es muy fácil Isse-kun"- Akeno-san dijo eso mientras sonreía para luego hacerme una seña para que me sentara en el sofá -"Espera un rato ya vuelvo".

Akeno-san se dirigió hacia la ducha del club...

Bueno habrá que esperar...me senté en el sofá, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en este mes…

De tener una vida normal con mi familia…A enterarme que nunca fui humano, que los seres sobrenaturales existen, que los que creí eran mis padres nunca lo fueron, tener dos hermanos y lo más importante…que soy un dios…

Suspire…

Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado y solo es el primer mes…

"Ya estoy lista"

La voz de Akeno-san me saco de mis pensamientos.

Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue a Akeno-san en una bata blanca…completamente mojada…su cabello largo y negro se pegaba a la tela blanca…

¡Se ve demasiado sexy!...tragué saliva…¡P-puedo ver su piel a través de la tela!…debido a que esta mojada…Hey ¿Esos son sus pezones?.. ¡No trae sostén!...espera…baje la mirada hacia su cintura y….

Un chorro de sangre salió de mi nariz…¡No lleva nada puesto!...estoy a solas con una chica desnuda y además muy hermosa…

Sentí como mi junior comenzaba a despertar…

"Ara Ara…¿Ha pasado Algo? De repente te has quedado callado"

Akeno-san comenzó a acariciarse su pecho…

Eso no ayuda a la situación en la que me encuentro.

"T-tu ¿P-por qué e-estás vestida a-así?"

Me las arreglé para poder preguntarle eso mientras me tapaba la nariz.

"¿Pasa algo con lo que estoy usando?... La razón por la que estoy así es para el ritual ¿es raro?"

¡Por supuesto que es raro!...

Sin embargo a Akeno-san parecía no preocuparle estar desnuda frente a mí…incluso diría que estaba disfrutando de mis reacciones…

¿A esto se refería Dante con que ahora las chicas irán con todo?...

Suspire con resignación calmándome un poco…si esto es necesario para que extraiga la energía de mi brazo…que se le va a hacer…

"E-está bien…y ahora que sigue"

"Ahora tengo que chuparla"- Akeno-san tenia las mejillas sonrojadas cuando me dijo eso...

Espera...

¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!...¿Escuche bien no?... ¿D-dijo chuparla?...no creí que fuera asi...

"Glup"- Tragué saliva...¿Cuantas veces ya lo he hecho durante este día?...B-bueno eso ya no importa, llegados a este punto...no voy a preguntar ¿Chupar el que?...,que pase lo que tenga que pasar...

Akeno-san se arrodillo frente a mí.

Cerré los ojos debido a los nervios…

"...a-adelant-te..."

Sentí como Akeno-san agarraba mi mano derecha la cual era la de dragón.

 ***SUCCIONAR***

"¡...!"

Abrí los ojos al sentir como Akeno-san estaba succionando mi dedo índice...

Por alguna razón me siento decepcionado...

"Suuu...ah..."

Akeno-san estaba haciendo sonidos eróticos mientras succionaba mi dedo...esto solo me está estimulando más…

Cálmate Issei…

 ***SUCCIONAR***

El sonido de mi dedo siendo succionado por su boca y la sensación es demasiado como para ignorarlo…

Ya sé…piensa en perritos…gatitos…conejitos…

¡AHHH!...esto no está funcionando…

De repente me sentí demasiado caliente…, sentí que mis ojos habían cambiado ya que mis sentidos se agudizaron…

"Ah..."

De un momento a otro yo estaba encima de Akeno-san agarrándola por las manos.

"Fufu fuiste muy mala"- me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a dar besos y succionar.

"Ah…I-Isse-k-kun"

Akeno-san comenzó a gemir.

"¿Te gusta?..."

Ella asintió tímidamente…

Entonces comencé a acariciarle los pechos y a apretar sus pezones…

"Ehem… ¿interrumpo?"

Sorprendido retrocedí al escuchar la voz de Dante quien estaba en la puerta tapándose sus ojos con su mano.

Mis ojos regresaron a la normalidad y me di cuenta de la situación en la que estaba…

¿Are?...e-estuve a punto de tener sexo con Akeno-san… ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!...no lo más correcto sería decir es que no estaba pensando…

"E-eto…y-yo lo siento"

Me disculpe con Akeno-san, me levanté y salí de la habitación haciendo a un lado a Dante.

* * *

Estaba echado en el pasto del patio de la academia, por suerte antes de que pase "eso" Akeno-san ya había terminado de extraer la energía de dragón...

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?...es como si no fuera yo mismo…

-[Estas en lo cierto]

Ddraig me habló con un tono de voz un poco preocupado.

(¿Sabes que pudo haber sido?)

-[Humm…lo único que se me ocurre es que tu personalidad sigue inestable por el despertar de tus poderes…]

Recuerdo que dije que eso no tenía sentido hace dos días, sin embargo ahora…

(Eso tiene sentido…)

"Y esa es la verdad…"

Escuche una voz asi que levanté un poco mi cabeza y vi a Dante recostado en un árbol…

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que todavía no te has adaptado a tus poderes?..."

"Si..."

"Bueno pues esa es la razón de tu inestabilidad…"

Pues creo que si es…

Yo nunca había actuado así…

"No te preocupes…con el tiempo te acostumbraras…"

Espero sea así…ahora no sé cómo mirar a Akeno-san después lo que hice…

"De eso tampoco te preocupes, hable con Akeno-chan y le conté lo que te había sucedido..."

Suspire con alivio...a veces Dante puede ser útil...

"Oe...te olvidas que te puedo leer la mente?..."- Lo dijo con cierto tono ofendido.

"Ya ya disculpa..."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato...volví a ver a Dante el cual tenía una actitud pensativa...

"¿En qué piensas?"

"En que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba..."

"¡...!"

Me quede callado después de escuchar lo que dijo..., pero es verdad, si Dante no hubiera llegado hubiera tenido sexo con Akeno-san...

"Bueno..."- Dante suspiro -"Igual creo que no hubiera pasado nada..., tarde o temprano vas a tener sexo con ella..."

"..."

Eso no ayuda...

"Ahora anda a clases ya nos vemos en la salida..."

Después de decir eso Dante se fue...

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos de hace un rato.

Me levante y me fui a mi salón.

* * *

Después de clases...

Estaba esperando junto con Asia a los demás en la puerta principal de la academia...

Pasado unos minutos pude ver a todos los miembros del club dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Nos saludamos normalmente, sin embargo, con Akeno- san...la situación era incómoda.

Mientras caminábamos hacia casa decidí aclarar las cosas...así que llame a Akeno-san para alejarnos un poco del grupo...

"Eto...yo lo siento..."

"N-no te preocupes..."

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Ambos estábamos nerviosos...debo hacer algo...

"Pero sabes..."- Akeno-san fue la que rompió aquel silencio, noté su rostro sonrojado -"Me gusta esa personalidad salvaje..."

...¿Es enserio?... ¿esto será por su personalidad sádica?...

"...Okey..."

No sabía que responderle...por lo que deje las cosas así...

* * *

Ya en casa.

"Isse ¿Puedes comprar las cosas para la cena?..."

Mamá me llamaba desde la sala.

"Si ya voy..."

Me aliste para ir al minimarket, baje las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de salir...Raynare quien estaba hablando con Dante me dijo que también quería acompañarme, yo acepte.

"Ya volvemos"

Con eso nos despedimos de los demás y salimos.

"¡Tú puedes! ¡Y recuerda que Issei es muy lento para ese tipo de cosas!"

Escuche el grito de Dante cuando ya habíamos salido...¿A quién le dijo eso?...

Note a Raynare nerviosa a mi lado...

"¿Pasa algo?..."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Estábamos de camino al Minimarket que se encontraba algo lejos de casa.

"Isse…"

"¿Si?"

"¿S-sigues con tu sueño de tener un Harem?..."

La pregunta de Raynare me tomó por sorpresa…pero si,…aún quiero mi harem…a pesar de haber cambiado y ya no ser tan pervertido... ese sueño no lo ha hecho...

"mmm…si… ¿Por?..."

"E-entonces…d-déjame ser la primera..."

Raynare hablo con un tono de voz muy bajo que no la pude escuchar…

"...No te escuche… ¿Qué dijiste…?"

"N-no nada…"

Note que ella estaba nerviosa...

"...bueno…"

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la tienda cuando Raynare vuelve a hablarme.

"Isse…"

"¿Hmm?"

Dejé de caminar y volteé a ver a Raynare que se encontraba jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

"¿Pasa algo?...estás muy rara desde que salimos de casa..."

Ella desvío la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo…

"… ¿T-tu me…q-quieres…?..."

Oh…esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pero creo que sé responderla…

"Eh…si, somos amigos de la infancia ¿no?..."

Raynare agachó la mirada…

…¿Eh?... ¿Hice algo mal?...

"N-no me refiero a eso…."

Ella habló tímidamente para luego suspirar y verme fijamente…

Me quedé sin habla…, Raynare tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos...

...Hermosa…eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar al verla…

"! Y-yo te a-amo… ¡...¿T-tu…qué si sientes…por mí…?"

"..."

Esa declaración me sorprendió…

" _(Rayna-chan también está enamorada de ti…no sé como no te has dado cuenta...)"_

…las palabras que me había dicho Dante esta mañana…sonaban en mi cabeza

…Así que era verdad…

…¿Qué es lo que siento yo por Raynare?…

Ella es buena conmigo aunque a veces da miedo…ha estado a mi lado por diez años…además es demasiado hermosa…y creo que lo más importante es que cada vez que la veo siento que quiero protegerla…y no me gusta verla llorar...

Entonces un recuerdo de Stella vino a mi cabeza…¡Mierda!...¡¿Por qué tengo que recordarla en un momento cómo este?!...

Sacudi mi cabeza para olvidar eso…y luego suspirar…, ya tengo mi respuesta…

"…Y-yo…"

Raynare me miraba expectante…

"Si…, yo también te amo…"

Raynare hizo una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazó fuertemente…mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho.

"¿Pero…estas de acuerdo con lo del harem?..."

Raynare me miró e infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

"N-no hay de otra ¿no?...p-por lo menos soy la primera…"

La primera...eh...

Debo aprender a tratar con chicas si voy a tener un Harem…

"Isse…"

Raynare con los ojos cerrados comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro

"¡...!"

…E-esto es la señal de beso…

Asi que yo también me acerque y así terminamos juntando nuestros labios en el que sería nuestro primer beso...

* * *

"¿Falta algo más?"

"mmm…si la carne y con eso acabamos…"

Raynare y yo ya habíamos llegado al minimarket y estábamos comprando las cosas para la cena.

"¿Está bien que nosotros escuchemos lo que tiene que decir Dante-san?"

"Si…quiero que ustedes también sepan todo…"

Raynare asintió a mis palabras y se abrazó a mi brazo amorosamente.

"En casa no vas a actuar tan melosa ¿no?..."

"Tal vez…"

Suspire…

Algo me dice que al llegar va a ser complicado con Rias-sempai y Akeno-san...

Llegamos a la zona donde están las carnes...

"...mmm… ¿Cuál escojo Isse…?"

"No sé…, se supone que tu deberías saber de estas cosas..."

Raynare hizo un puchero.

"Bueno pues este…"

Después de que Raynare escogiera la carne para la cena comenzamos a caminar a la caja para pagar...

"Ahora si vamos a…"

"¡Ahhhh!"

No termine de hablar ya que un grito me interrumpió.

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

…¿Disparos?...¿esto... podría ser un asalto?...¡Mierda!...

Agarré la mano de Raynare y nos escondimos detrás de unos estantes.

"¡No se muevan y no saldrán heridos!"

"¡Den todo su dinero...!"

La voz de unos hombres confirmó mis sospechas.

"Isse esto es…"

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Vi cómo le habían disparado a las cámaras de seguridad...

"Tsk…si, están asaltando el minimarket…"

Raynare mostró una expresión preocupada.

"Debemos ayudar…"

"Lo sé…, pero la gente normal no puede enterarse de nuestros poderes ¿no?"

Dije eso por que una de las primeras cosas que me dijeron cuando me entere que no era humano fue que una persona normal no puede saber de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales.

"…Tienes razón…"

Le acaricie la cabeza suavemente.

"No te preocupes…debe haber algo que podamos hacer…"

Comencé a pensar la mejor manera de resolver esta situación…

"¡Hey deja a mi mamá!"

...Eso fue...la voz de un niño...

Me asome un poco para ver lo que estaba pasando y vi a un niño tratando de golpear a uno de los ladrones...mientras otro tenia a una señora de mediana edad agarrada por el cabello…supongo será su madre…

"¡Cállate mocoso!..."

El asaltante pateo al niño...

"Por favor no le hagas nada a mi hijo"- La madre estaba llorando.

 _(Tsk...Esos malditos...)-_ Apreté fuertemente mis puños

Mis ojos cambiaron a color rojo y conté a los asaltantes...eran unos 6...

"Raynare...son 6...,4 dentro y los otros 2 fuera"

"¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?..."

"...si no nos ven podremos hacer algo..."

Comencé a concentrar energía en mi mano...

" _(Somos dioses está claro que tenemos una gran cantidad de poder...sobre todo los dioses verdaderos como nosotros...además tu que controlas la oscuridad podrías hacer infinidad de cosas con ese elemento...)"_

Otra vez recordé algo que me dijo Dante esta mañana..., pero es verdad...soy un dios...

Mire los focos que alumbraban la tienda y chasqueé los dedos de mi mano donde había concentrado la energía...

"¿Qué carajos?"

"Se ha ido la luz..."

Los ladrones y personas que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron cuando las luces se apagaron..., pero sobre todo porque el único lugar que se había quedado sin luz fue la tienda ya que los postes que alumbraban fuera y algunas casas a lo lejos se podía ver que tenían luz...

...Efectivamente...al parecer puedo volver oscuridad la luz...Hahaha ahora ya no tengo que levantarme para apagar la luz de mi habitación...

Volví a chasquear los dedos para apagar las luces de los postes.

Ahora...con el lugar ahora completamente oscuro puedo hacer algo...

"¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Se han quemado los fusibles?..."

"No..., los fusibles están bien ya los revise..."

"Esto es extraño... ¿Por qué hay luz en las demás casas y aquí no?..."

Los dos asaltantes que estaban fuera también entraron para ver lo que sucedía...

Bien esto facilitará las cosas...ellos no van a ver nada mientras que yo puedo ver todo claramente...

"Raynare espera aquí...esto ya está solucionado"

"Isse...?"

Ella me miro confundida...

"Tú solo confía en tu novio ¿ok?"

Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas...

Bien es hora...

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los asaltantes y comencé a noquearlos con un golpe en la nuca uno por uno...

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡¿Qué mierda?!"

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Uno de los ladrones comenzó a disparar a todos lados al no poder ver nada…esto es malo...

¡Puta madre! ¡Apártate Idiota!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para proteger al niño de hace un rato de una de las balas que iba hacia él.

"Tsk..."- Atrape la bala con la mano para después hacerla trizas...

...Ya es momento de acabar esto, solo quedan tres... ¿Y si mejor los mato?...

Camine lentamente hacia ellos.

"H-hey ¿Q-qué está pasando?... ¿U-un f-fantasma?..."

Vi como comenzaron a temblar de miedo y uno de ellos corrió hacia la puerta para escapar

Sonreí…

...Hahaha...soy mucho peor que un fantasma...insignificante humano…

Agarre del cuello a dos de los ladrones para luego lanzarlos fuertemente contra el último que quería escapar noqueándolos instantáneamente.

...Qué fácil...

Sentí una gran satisfacción luego de haberles dado una paliza a esas basuras...

Volví con Raynare y chasqueé los dedos otra vez para que la luz volviera...

Las personas se sorprendieron cuando vieron los cuerpos de los asaltantes tirados en el suelo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"¿U-un milagro...?"

¿Un milagro?...Hahaha deberían adorar al dios oscuro entonces...

"I-Isse... ¿Qué fue eso?..."

"Nada preciosa..."

Raynare se sorprendió cuando le dije eso... ¿es tan raro que yo diga eso?...

"Eh...I-Isse...tus ojos...d-dan miedo..."

...¿Are?...¿Mis ojos?...es verdad que me siento diferente...¿pero dar miedo?

Regrese mis ojos a la normalidad...y me dolió la cabeza...¿Qué me está pasando?...

"¿Isse que pasa?"- Noté el tono de preocupación en la voz de Raynare…

"N-nada no te preocupes…"

Fiuu por suerte el dolor pasó después de unos pocos minutos.

Caminamos a la caja para pagar las cosas mientras las personas de la tienda aún seguían sorprendidas y confusas.

"Llamen a la policía para que se los lleven..."

Le dije eso al cajero el cual estaba atónito en tanto dejaba el dinero de las cosas en el mostrador.

"Eh...ah si...ya l-lo hicimos..."

Después de eso salimos y nos dirigimos a casa.

* * *

"No sé porque pero me sentí realmente bien al golpear a esos tipos..."

Murmure eso cuando ya estábamos frente a casa.

"Isse..."

Raynare me miro sorprendida

"Eh se lo merecían ¿no?..."

Abrí la puerta y entramos.

"Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre"

Dante dijo eso mientras se levantaba del sofá...que exagerado...

"¿Paso algo? Tardaron mucho"

Mamá se acercó a nosotros con una expresión preocupada.

"No nada...importante..."

Me senté en el sofá a esperar la cena mientras Raynare, Asia, Koneko-chan, Rias-sempai y Akeno-san iban a la cocina a ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena.

"¿Y?"

Dante me miro con curiosidad, Kiba estaba igual...

Creo que se a que se refiere…

"¿Y qué?"

"...Idiota hablo de Rayna-chan ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?..."

"Ah eso, si, ahora ella es mi novia..."

"Y ahí va la primera..."

"Felicidades Issei-kun"

Dante dijo eso mientras Kiba me felicitaba por mi relación con Raynare...

Suspire...- "Bueno pero les voy a pedir que no digan nada Ok?"- Ellos asintieron - "y ¿Cuándo llega tu grupo?..."

Le pregunté a Dante.

"Deberían estar llegando dentro de poco...en vez de venir teletransportandose por un círculo mágico o volando prefirieron hacerlo en avión porque según ellos hace tiempo no lo hacían..."

"Me pregunto cómo serán ellos..."

"Bueno...ya los conocerás...ah y por cierto ahí también tendrás una candidata para tu harem..."

...¿Una candidata?...

"¡Ya está la cena!"

Mamá nos llamó para que fuéramos a cenar.

"Wow esto luce delicioso"

Y en verdad lucia increíble...tal vez tener varias mujeres puede ser realmente bueno si voy a tener este tipo de comidas todos los días...

"¡Itadikamasu!"

Agradecimos por los alimentos y comenzamos a comer...

* * *

Después de la cena estábamos todos sentados en los sofás de la sala menos papá y mamá que ya se habían ido a dormir...

Humm...como decirlo...esto no luce muy bien que digamos...ya que Raynare estaba abrazada a mí...podía notar los celos de Rias-sempai y Akeno-san...

El ambiente se ha puesto algo tenso...es como si quisieran que les diga algo... ¿sospecharan de que estoy con Raynare?...Por el momento todavía no quiero decir nada...

 ***DING DONG***

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa...y con eso el tenso ambiente que se había formado se esfumo...

Suspire... ¿A esto es lo que se le dice salvado por la campana?...

"Oh ya llegaron..."

"¿Quiénes Dante-san?"- Pregunto Asia con curiosidad los demás también estaban igual ya que no sabían que hoy llegaban los miembros del equipo de Dante.

"..Mi equipo..."- respondió Dante con una sonrisa.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Pasen..."

Dante abrió la puerta y 4 personas entraron...

2 hombres y 2 mujeres...

"Cuanto tiempo llamitas..." - Un chico pelinegro hizo el choque de puños con Dante.

"Hola Dante-san"- Esa fue una chica de cabello castaño la cual hizo una reverencia.

"Debe ser importante para interrumpir nuestras vacaciones..." - Un chico de cabello verde hablo con un tono de molestia.

"¿Dónde está Issei-sama?..."- Y por último una chica rubia...

...¿Por qué dijo mi nombre?...

Dante suspiro -"Bueno tampoco fue demasiado tiempo...vengan los presentare..."

El primero en acercarse fue el pelinegro

"Bueno él es Silver...un ángel caído..."

Silver era un chico de cabello corto color negro y ojos azules...estaba vestido con una camisa azul, pantalones negros y unas converse azules...

"Un placer conocerlos..."- Hizo una leve reverencia.

Nosotros también lo saludamos.

Después fue el turno de la chica de cabello castaño.

"Ella es Yumiko...una elfa..."

Yumiko era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía puesto un vestido verde que resaltaba su esbelta figura...y también unas sandalias de tacón también verdes...

"Un gusto conocerlos soy Yumiko..."

Ella se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

"..Humm...se supone que los elfos tienen sus orejas puntiagudas ¿no?..."

Pregunte eso debido a que Yumiko tenía sus orejas como cualquier persona normal las tendría.

"Ah eso...las escondí con magia para viajar en el avión"

Cuando Yumiko termino de decir eso sus orejas obtuvieron una forma puntiaguda...no sé por qué, pero la hacían ver más bella y también adorable...

"¡Auchh...!"

Raynare quien estaba abrazada a mí me pellizcó el brazo…

"Sé lo que estás pensando..."

"...Deberías ir acostumbrándote..."

Raynare se quedó callada después de escuchar lo que le dije...creo que me pase un poco..., pero es la verdad...ella dijo que no le importa lo del harem...

"Ehem..."- Dante llamo la atención -"Bueno ahora el que sigue es Takeshi...un demonio..."

"Si si...mucho gusto..."- Takeshi mostro indiferencia...

Él es un hombre de cabello verde y ojos negros...vestía una camiseta negra y encima un abrigo verde, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros..., también tenía una espada envainada en su cintura.

Dante suspiro con resignación -"Tu nunca cambiaras ¿no?...bueno ahora la última..."- Él me miro y sonrió _-"(Ella es una fan tuya)"_

Escuche su voz en mi cabeza...

¿?...una fan... ¿Qué quiere decir...?...

"Ella es Darkness...una maga oscura..."

Darkness era una chica muy hermosa..., tenía el cabello rubio y ojos castaños...llevaba puesto una blusa negra con un gran escote, un jean rosa, sandalias negras y por ultimo un abrigo negro.

"Un placer conocerlos"- Darkness hizo una reverencia para luego mirar a todos por un rato hasta que fijo su mirada en mi -"¿Tu eres Issei-sama?..."

"Eh...s-si..."

"¡Kyaaa! Issei-sama!"

Darkness grito emocionada mientras se abalanza sobre mí y me daba un abrazo...

"¡...!"

Esto es malo...estoy comenzando a sentir el instinto asesino de Raynare, Rias-sempai y Akeno-san...

"Si si, ya es suficiente..."

Dante comenzó a jalar a Darkness quien estaba pataleando separándola de mí.

Suspire con alivio...seguro ella es la "candidata" que me dijo…

"S-suélteme Dante-san...he esperado mucho para este momento..."

Dante ignoro a Darkness y luego nos habló.

"Bueno ahora sí,...ya estando todos les contaré lo que pasó hace 16 años..."

.

.

 **Fin capítulo 9.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Perdón por las faltas ortográficas…**


	10. Aviso!

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel esta vez trayendoles un aviso...**

 **Ya son dos semanas desde el ultimo capitulo subido y bueno la razón por la cual me demoro es que mi pc se malogro..., ya la arregle pero tuvo que ser formateada y ahí tenía el capítulo 10 por lo que ahora debo hacerlo de nuevo..., pero ya me falta poco así que máximo hasta el sábado lo estaría subiendo si es que me arreglan el internet...**

 **Y sí, mi internet es un asco...se para yendo cada 2 min. Vuelve y se va...así a cada rato... (** ** _Gracias Movistar...)_**

 **Me dijeron que en estos días lo arreglan asi que a esperar...**

 **Bueno eso sería todo..., disculpen la demora para los que leen esta historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 10:Los Cifer - Parte 1

**¡Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el décimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como ya dije en un aviso, tuve problemas con el pc y el internet pero ahora ya está solucionado...**

 **He decidido subir este capítulo en dos partes pues lo demás aún me falta corregirlo y todo eso...**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, sin más que decir espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

"Hey que tal" **– Diálogos.**

( _Oppai_ ) **–Pensamientos.**

 ***Suspiro*- Acciones y sonidos.**

-[Holi] **– Dragones celestiales y seres de categoría superior.**

-((¿Diga?...)) **– Transmisiones, llamadas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.1: "Los Cifer - Parte 1."**

 **(AVISO: "Esta va a ser la definición de dioses para esta historia, algunas cosas más se revelaran conforme pasen los capítulos...")**

 **Parte 1.**

Dioses, seres omnipotentes, presentes en todas las religiones, la mayoría de ellos poseen una gran inteligencia y también gran belleza que atrae al sexo opuesto…aunque...bueno algunos no…, hay muchas otras características para describir a un dios..., y una de las principales es la inmortalidad por la cual no padecen enfermedades, pueden regenerarse de heridas y viven eternamente...

Sin embargo…, si pueden llegar a ser asesinados por cualquier otra deidad, seres sobrenaturales con el poder suficiente como para matarlos y difícilmente por mortales _**(Que no poseen una Longinus)**_ ya que al recibir un gran daño critico ya no podrían regenerarse o tardaría mucho y los dejarían vulnerables. Además existen seres que nacen con poderes especialmente para acabar con ellos y esos son los Gods slayers **(Asesinos de dioses)** o también conocidos como Gods eaters **(Devoradores de dioses).** Son muy pocos los que poseen este poder..., y por ultimo están los Sacred Gear de nivel Longinus la cuales tienen el poder para matar dioses...

Hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de la primera guerra entre Facciones..., hubo una gran guerra entre todos los dioses existentes, el motivo era el de saber quien sería el único Dios supremo...

Esa guerra duro muchos años...en la cual varios dioses perecieron y otros se rindieron...

Al finalizar solo 7 fueron los que quedaron en pie..., los cuales decidieron dejar de pelear al ver la cantidad de sangre derramada y como había quedado la tierra después de la guerra.

Estos 7 se caracterizan por ser pacíficos al no intervenir en las guerras entre facciones u otros dioses, ya que su gran poder en cualquiera de los bandos significaría inclinar la balanza hacia el lado al cual apoyan…

Aun asi solo hubo dos ocasiones en la que tres de estos dioses intervinieron...

Una fue en la guerra entre las tres facciones...

Y la otra fue en donde dos de ellos se enfrentaron... la oscuridad y el fuego.

La característica que más resalta de ellos después de su gran poder es un tatuaje en la mano derecha...el cual indica cual es su poder como dios...y su posición como uno de los 7...

 **\- Bien**

 **\- Destrucción**

 **\- Oscuridad**

 **\- Luz**

 **\- Fuego**

 **\- Trueno**

 **\- Muerte**

Esos 7 dioses son conocidos como los **Dioses Verdaderos**...

.

.

* * *

 **...Hace 16 años...**

"La-la-la, la-la-la~"

Un tarareo se escuchaba en un gran salón el cual estaba alumbrado por un candelabro en el techo mostrando las paredes pintadas de rojo, cuadros de una familia conformada por 4 personas adornaban el lugar, había una chimenea que mantenía el lugar caliente y en medio del salón dos grandes sofás de cuero negro.

En otras palabras era una gran y cómoda sala de estar...

"La-la-la, la-la-la~"

Y sentada en uno de los sofás se encontraba una joven y hermosa mujer de largo y lacio cabello castaño, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos de color celeste, ella vestía un fino camisón de seda rosa. La mujer tarareaba una suave melodía mientras acariciaba su hinchado vientre.

"Kaa-san, ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca mi hermanito?"

La pregunta vino de un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos celestes al igual que la mujer, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unos muñequitos de soldaditos.

La mujer sonrió -"Ya falta muy poco mi pequeño Dante..."

En efecto...la mujer estaba embarazada y ya se encontraba en su último mes por lo que él bebé nacería en cualquier momento.

El niño llamado Dante se levantó y se sentó junto a su madre para luego acariciarle el vientre.

"Ya quiero jugar con él..."

"Aun cuando nazca no podrás jugar con él, enano..."- se escuchó la voz de un joven al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón se abría.

El chico que entro tenía el cabello largo de color castaño que le llegaba a tapar el ojo derecho y por lo que se podía ver del otro ojo que no estaba tapado, estos eran color celeste, él tenía una taza humeante de té negro en su mano...

"Nii-san... ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con él cuando nazca?"- Pregunto Dante.

El castaño se acercó al pequeño pelinegro y le revolvió el cabello mientras le daba la taza de té a su madre.

"Porque cuando nazca lo único que va a hacer es llorar, dormir, tomar teta, cagar..."

"C-creo que con eso es suficiente Ryuto..."- interrumpió la mujer al joven llamado Ryuto, mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que le trajo el castaño.

"Hahaha tú también lo hiciste Ryuto..."

Una voz con un tono burlón interrumpió en la sala.

Un círculo mágico de color negro apareció al lado de la puerta y brillo con intensidad, tras unos segundos se podía ver un hombre alto, de buena complexión, con ojos castaños y alborotado cabello negro como la noche, estaba vestido con un traje sport color negro, un abrigo negro y zapatos del mismo color...

"¡Too-san!"

Dante bajo del sofá y corrió hacia su padre que acababa de llegar.

"¡Hey campeón!"

El pelinegro lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para después cargarlo.

"Cariño…"- La mujer hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá, pero fue detenida por una seña del pelinegro.

"No hagas mucho esfuerzo Alice..."

El pelinegro bajo a Dante para luego acercarse a su mujer, le dio un pequeño beso y se sentó a su lado.

"Mira…, he traído cosas para Dante y para cuando Issei nazca"

…Issei…, ese era el nombre que habían decidido ponerle a su tercer hijo al cual esperaban con mucha ilusión...

El hombre chasqueo los dedos y una grieta se abrió en el aire y de allí salieron varios juguetes de carros, soldados y muchos otros, y por último ropa de bebé que se la dio a su mujer para que la vea.

"…Issei va a tener mucha ropa..."- dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Whoa! más juguetes…"- Exclamó Dante emocionado al ver todos los juguetes que su papá había comprado.

"Pero no todos son tuyos Dante, también son de tu hermanito"- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"Si, si"- Dante se volvió a sentar en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con los nuevos juguetes.

Ryuto el cual se había mantenido callado desde que llego su padre suspiro para luego sentarse en el sofá frente a sus padres.

"Viejo, ¿fuiste al mundo humano?"

"Si, me pase un rato por ahí…"

"Hace tiempo que no vamos en familia..."- dijo Alice con nostalgia.

"Cuando Issei nazca visitaremos el mundo humano ¿les parece?"- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Alice y Dante asintieron emocionados mientras Ryuto se mantenía pensativo...

"No creo que llegue ese momento..."- Susurro el castaño en un tono de voz que nadie pudo escuchar...

"Hey! Ryuto ¿Pasa algo?"- Pregunto el pelinegro...

"ah?...no nada..."

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían una vez Issei nazca hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un mayordomo.

"Dragon-sama, Alice-sama, Dante-sama y Ryuto-sama, la cena esta lista..."- Tras decir eso el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

Los mencionados asintieron y Dragon..., ese era el nombre del padre de Ryuto y Dante, este ayudo a su esposa Alice a levantarse e ir hacia la sala para cenar...

...

* * *

Cualquiera diría que esta es la vida de una familia normal..., pero...ellos no eran normales...

Dragon Cifer...ese era el nombre de uno de los 7 Dioses verdaderos para ser más específicos era el Dios de la Oscuridad...uno de los dioses más temidos y respetados..., su edad es algo de miles de años por lo que no se podría decir...

Alice Von Carlisle...ese era el nombre de la esposa de Dragon y madre de Dante y Ryuto..., ella es una de las diosas de la calamidad..., vaya combinación ¿no?...oscuridad y calamidad..., su edad al igual que la de su esposo también es algo que no se puede saber con exactitud...

Dragon y Alice se conocieron durante la gran guerra de dioses..., lo de ellos se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista...a él le gustaba la manera de pelear de ella además de que era muy hermosa y a ella igual...

Si se lo preguntan, su estilo de pelea era demasiado violento y sangriento...

Alice decidió rendirse e irse al lado de Dragon, tras finalizar la guerra se casaron y decidieron tener una vida pacifica alejada de guerras y conflictos...

Tras muchos años recién tuvieron su primer hijo y no, no es porque Dragon no tuviera puntería... **(lol xD),** si no que asi lo decidieron...

Ryuto Cifer..., Ryuto fue el primer hijo que Dragon y Alice, este a pesar de haber nacido de la unión entre dos dioses y uno de ellos siendo uno de los verdaderos...no tuvo gran poder...,al final se supo que tenía un poder dormido pero no supieron que era por lo que decidieron esperar a que este se manifestase. Su edad es de 17 años.

Dante Cifer, el segundo hijo de Dragon y Alice..., este nació para sorpresa de muchos siendo uno de los dioses verdaderos, pues en un conflicto que hubo entre su padre y el dios verdadero del fuego antes de que Dante naciera, termino en una pelea y el dios del fuego termino muriendo, por lo que Dante fue el sucesor de ese poder..., su edad es de 6 años...

Ellos viven en gran castillo ubicado en una dimensión creada por Dragon, la cual es idéntica a un pequeño pueblo de la edad media, en el pueblo viven sus sirvientes, guardias y generales los cuales son entre humanos, algunos demonios, elfos y algunas otras criaturas sobrenaturales...

Estos eran los Cifer...una familia que si no supieras que son dioses dirías que son una familia normal..., pero que aun asi son una de las familias más poderosas del mundo sobrenatural pero que al mantener muy poco contacto con las demás facciones muy poco, por no decir casi nada, se sabe de ellos..., solo los más antiguos e importantes miembros de cada facción sabían de ellos...

Y por supuesto los dioses también, ya que Dragon era muy respetado entre ellos...

Y ahora la familia Cifer se encontraba en espera del quinto miembro de su familia...

En fin…, ellos tenían una vida muy pacifica...

…

Pero lo que no sabían es que...eso terminaría pronto y a manos de quien menos se esperaban...

* * *

Luego de la cena Ryuto y Dante se pasaron un rato jugando en su PlayStation... **(La play 1)** , la cual su padre había traído ya hace algún tiempo como regalo...,hasta que ya cansados se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones ubicadas en el segundo piso del castillo.

Dragon viendo ya cansada a Alice la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación la cual a pesar de estar en primer piso, él no quería que ella haga mucho esfuerzo para que asi pueda descansar tranquilamente puesto que al haberse cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo el pequeño podría nacer en cualquier momento.

...

* * *

Sucedió ya muy avanzada la noche...

Alice comenzó a tener fuertes contracciones y sintió la ruptura de la fuente, por lo que inmediatamente supo que el momento había llegado.

"¡Dragon!"- Grito la mujer zarandeando al pelinegro el cual estaba dormido a su lado.

"Fuaaa...¿Qué paso?" - El pelinegro despertó y bostezando pregunto eso mientras se restregaba los ojos.

"¡El bebe!"

Con solo escuchar esas palabras Dragon abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe para luego ver que la cama estaba manchada lo que significaba la rotura de la fuente.

"¡E-espera!...¡V-voy a por las s-sirvientas...t-t-tu tra-anquila..!."- dijo el pelinegro tartamudeando y muy nervioso...al saber que su tercer hijo ya estaba por nacer...

A pesar de ser ya su tercer hijo, Dragon se ponía muy nervioso pues la emoción de ser padre es algo que no se puede describir con palabras...

Alice inhalaba y exhalaba mientras sudaba mucho...-"¡El que está nervioso eres tú, ya vete!"- grito y mando la mujer.

"¡Ahhhh! okok"

Dragon salió corriendo de la habitación a una increíble velocidad para luego regresar en menos de 5 minutos con sus sirvientes y cosas para el parto **.**

El parto de una diosa es normal..., no es nada del otro mundo, sin embargo durante este, sus poderes se debilitan demasiado volviéndolas asi mortales durante el tiempo que dure el parto...

Dragon se encontraba tranquilizando a Alice mientras esta tenia agarrada su mano apretándola con fuerza mientras pujaba.

 _(Si ella ahora mismo no fuera mortal... mi mano quedaría hecha polvo...)-_ Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del pelinegro.

Al inicio las cosas iban normales...puesto que ya tenían la experiencia de los dos anteriores embarazos..., pero..., las cosas se complicaron...

Alice sufrió una hemorragia interna y hubo un gran riesgo de que ella y el bebe murieran..., al no tener su regeneración de dios todo se veía mal..., pero gracias a los esfuerzos de los sirvientes que podían usar magia de curación y a que Dragon le daba energía a través de la mano que Alice sostenía..., se logró salvar a la madre y al bebé el cual al final nació por cesárea...

Después de eso Alice quedo muy débil...

Esto le resulto muy extraño a Dragon, pues las dos anteriores veces fue literalmente fácil...y esta vez es como si su mujer estuviera mucho más débil...

Después de un momento tan tenso, el escuchar el llanto de su tercer hijo lleno de felicidad a Dragon el cual hizo una gran sonrisa contagiando de felicidad a todos los presentes en la habitación...

"Alice...cariño...lo hiciste..."- Dragon le hablo a su esposa con una voz suave y emocionada.

Una de las sirvientas le entrego en brazos el bebé a su madre.

"mi...pequeño... Issei..."- Alice estaba muy débil y eso se notaba en su voz..., ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita a Issei mientras Dragon el cual estaba sentado a su lado, los rodeo en un abrazo...

"Dante y Ryuto se van a poner muy felices..."- dijo Alice suavemente.

"Ahora voy a despertarlos..."

La mujer asintió a las palabras de su esposo con una débil sonrisa...

Los sirvientes veían esa escena sintiéndose muy felices por el nuevo integrante de la familia Cifer...

Durante esos momentos todo era felicidad...

Era...felicidad...era...

...

"¡!"

De repente Dragon sintió varias presencias desconocidas entrando en su dimensión...

 **¡BOOM!**

El resonar de una explosión acompañado de un temblor alerto a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación...

"¿Q-qué fue eso...?"

"¿Estamos siendo atacados?"

Los sirvientes comenzaron a decir eso con expresiones preocupadas...

"C-cariño...¿Que fue eso...?"

"...No lo sé..."- dijo Dragon mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Esperen aquí...voy a ver que es lo que pasa"

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta fue abierta bruscamente desde el otro lado y un mayordomo entro a la habitación..., este tenía una expresión de miedo y respiraba con dificultad...,y lo que más destacaba eran manchas de sangre en su ropa...

Eso preocupo mucho al pelinegro...el cual ya se había dado la idea de lo que estaba pasando..., pero él quería creer que no era asi...además de que debería ser imposible...

"M-M-Mi s-señor..."- dijo el mayordomo exaltado viendo a Dragon...

"Primero cálmate un poco..."- dijo Dragon, pues de la forma en la que hablaba no se le entendía...

El mayordomo tomo un gran respiro para tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

"¡E-estamos siendo atacados!...¡Numerosos demonios, ángeles caídos y otros criaturas están atacando el castillo...!"

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso...

Y lo que Dragon se había imaginado se cumplió...

 _(¿Demonios, caídos y otras criaturas?...¿Cómo pudieron encontrar y entrar a esta dimensión si fue creada por mí?...alguien mas poderoso debe estar al mando...será que...¿Un Dios?...o tal vez desde dentro...)_

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Dragon pues todo el lugar había sido creado por el él y este tenía una poderosa barrera..., además de que ... para atacar a un Dios verdadero sabiendo cuál grande es su poder habría que estar muy seguros de su victoria...

"¿N-nos están atacando...?"

Una débil voz saco lo saco de sus pensamientos..., Dragon volteo y vio a Alice con una expresión preocupada mientras arrullaba al pequeño Issei el cual había comenzado a llorar...

¡!...

El pelinegro entonces noto algo en su aura...

 _(¿Por qué sigue débil?...después del parto ya debería haber recuperado sus fuerzas...)_

Dragon tuvo un mal presentimiento...

"¿Cari **...*Cough***..."

Alice no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que tosió sangre...

"¡Alice!"

Inmediatamente Dragon corrió hacia su mujer arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

"¿Are?...me...s-siento demasiado débil...c-cariño... ¿y-ya debería haberme recuperado no?..."

Su voz demasiado débil...casi parecía un susurro...

Al ver eso la preocupación de Dragon aumento mucho...

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

Y el sonido de las explosiones no ayudaba en nada...

Le beso y acarició suavemente la cabeza a su esposa y pequeño hijo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta...

Decidió acabar con el problema del ataque...

Él confiaba mucho en la fuerza de Alice y en sus leales sirvientes que la estaban ayudando...

Dio una última mirada a su esposa antes de salir - _(...Aguanta... acabare esto rápido...)-_ pensó para si mismo, dirigió su mirada a sus sirvientes y a los guardias los cuales acababan de llegar...

"...Protéjanlos con su vida..."

Tras decirles eso salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

( _Dante y Ryuto están durmiendo en su habitaciones...el sonido de las explosiones ya debió haberlos despertado, debo ir a por ellos...pero primero...)_

Un círculo mágico apareció en su oreja pues lo que iba a hacer es comunicarse con sus generales..., ellos eran los miembros de su equipo, grandes amigos que habían luchado a su lado por muchos años...y en los que más confiaba...

-((...* **INTERFERENCIA** *...))

"Tsk...sin respuesta..."- dijo Dragon con molestia, hizo el mismo procedimiento del círculo mágico pero esta vez para llamar a Ryuto, pero tampoco hubo respuesta...

Miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo y vio el pueblo en llamas mientras sus guardias peleaban contra los demonios y caídos...

"...Tengo que apresurarme..."

Estaba a punto de girar en una esquina del pasillo para subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación de Dante cuando lanzas de luz y poder demoniaco se dirigieron hacia él.

"¡!.."

Antes de que lo tocaran, todos los ataques desaparecieron..., los ojos castaños de Dragon ahora eran rojos...

"¡Él es Dragon...!"

"¡Si lo derrotamos ganaremos un ascenso...!"

Escucho las voces de lo que él supuso eran los demonios y ángeles caídos.

Los atacantes volvieron a crear lanzas y a acumular poder demoniaco y cuando estaban a punto de lanzarlos fueron detenidos por una voz...

"¡Alto!...él no es un oponente que puedan derrotar..."

 _(¡!...Esa voz...)_

Dragon se sorprendió al reconocer la voz que había detenido el ataque de los demonios y caídos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el aura que sentía….

"¡Ryuto-sama!"- exclamaron los demonios y caídos.

Un joven castaño de ojos celestes se abrío paso entre las dos razas sobrenaturales y se puso delante de ellos.

"¡¿Ryuto?!"- dijo Dragon mientras veía al castaño...

En efecto…, el que se encontraba frente al pelinegro no era otro más que su primer hijo…Ryuto Cifer…

"..."- el castaño no dijo nada y se mantenía sin expresión alguna...

"¿Qué significa esto?... _(Además esta aura...)_ "

"¿No es obvio?"- Ryuto cambio su expresión por una retorcida sonrisa -"He decidido quedarme con tus poderes… "

Dragon se quedó sin habla cuando escucho lo dicho por el castaño, pues al conocer mucho a su hijo o bueno eso creía..., sabía que esto no era ninguna broma...además... ¿Quién no quedaría en shock cuando de la nada viene tu hijo y dice que va a matarte?...

Asi que el pelinegro al haber notado el aura diferente en Ryuto y que de la nada le haya dicho eso, pues hace tan solo unas horas todo era normal, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue...

"¿Estas siendo controlado?... ¡¿Quién es ese maldito...?!"

"¿Controlado yo?..." - Ryuto les hizo unas señas a los demonios y caídos para que estos se retiraran -"Yo soy el que los controla..."

Al acabar de decir eso el castaño apareció frente a su padre y encendiendo su brazo con llamas azules le dio un potente puñetazo en el rostro.

 **¡PUM!**

Dragon retrocedió unos cuantos metros...y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco...

"Tu... ¿Que fue eso?..."- dijo viendo sorprendido a Ryuto.

"¿Sorprendido?..."- Ryuto encendió su mano con las flamas azules -"¿Sabes?.., la razón por la cual yo nací sin ser un dios era porque nací con el poder para matarlos..."

" ¡¿E-eres un Godslayer?!..."- El pelinegro sintió escalofríos al preguntar eso.

"Irónico ¿no?..., que un Godslayer nazca de dos dioses...ah y si te lo preguntas mis poderes despertaron hace ya algún tiempo..."

Consternado por todo lo que estaba pasando y al haber escuchado eso, Dragon estaba sin poder creérselo, hasta que sintió como su mejilla donde Ryuto le había dado el golpe estaba ardiendo...y no sanaba...

"¿Qué es lo que planeas con todo esto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre tus poderes?..."

"Hey, hey más despacio...humm…primero..., yo...quiero conseguir lo que tú no lograste...y lo otro porque no me dio la gana..."

 _(¿Lo que yo no logre?...)_ \- el pelinegro se puso a pensar a que se refería Ryuto con eso hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo...

"¿Tu...quieres ser el dios supremo?"

Ryuto comenzó a reír -"Ufufu Hahaha ¡Bingo!...eso es lo que planeo..., convertirme en el único y supremo Dios de todo..."

"...¿Por qué querrías eso?..."-dijo Dragon sin entenderlo...

"Humm...me pregunto porque será..."- Ryuto tomo una actitud pensativa con la mano en su barbilla.

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!...¡Debes tener un puto motivo para hacer esto!"- Grito el pelinegro comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Hahaha bueno pues diría que quiero dominar todo el mundo, planetas, galaxias y dimensiones..."

...el pelinegro se quedó callado...y trato de leerle la mente a Ryuto, más no pudo..., asi que siguió pensando que si estaba siendo controlado...además ¿Cómo él va a dominar el mundo?...teniendo que enfrentarse contra muchos dioses de diferentes mitologías como lo serían Zeus, Hades, Odín, entre otros dioses principales...y ni que decir de que si los otros dioses verdaderos decidieran intervenir...

La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"Te debes estar preguntando como planeo todo eso ¿no?"- pregunto Ryuto al ver la expresión confundida del pelinegro...

"Bueno pues la respuesta es matando y robando los poderes de los dioses..."- hizo una sonrisa -"Y justo en este momento tengo a 3 dioses a los cuales se los puedo robar..."

Dragon supo a quienes se refería..., Alice, Dante y él...ya que los poderes de Issei deberían manifestarse más adelante...

Aun asi ahora mismo él no sabía de lo que era capaz el castaño...

"¡...!"

De repente sintió como algo puntiagudo era clavado en su cuello...

 _(¡Mierda!...ni siquiera lo noté…)_

Dragon dio un salto hacia atrás y vio como había dos Ryuto..., uno era con el cual estaba hablando y el otro tenía una especie de jeringa en la mano...

El Ryuto con el que había estado hablando comenzó a desaparecer...

"Tsk...Un clon..."- dijo con molestia para luego sentir un gran ardor en el cuello -"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ufufu eso ya lo veras más adelante..."

La aura de Dragon comenzó a elevarse - _(Tsk...mis reflejos están oxidados…, tantos años sin pelear…, sin embargo, mi poder sigue siendo el mismo…)_

Dragon se puso en posición de pelea.

"Oh ¿vas a pelear?..., pero... ¿no sería mejor proteger a mamá e Issei?"- dijo Ryuto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Dragon se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba a Alice...maldiciéndose por haber comenzado a dejarse llevar y caer en las provocaciones de Ryuto…, rápidamente desapareció del lugar.

"Esto es…¿Teletransportación?..."

Ryuto suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrándose sintió el aura de su padre al igual que la debilitada de su madre, también una pequeña aura la cual supuso le pertenecía a Issei y por ultimo una aura maligna, del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo..., unos segundos después estas desaparecieron...

"Así que...lo derrotó y escapó..."- Ryuto se encogió de hombros y sonrió -"Que se le va a hacer..., igualmente esta es mi victoria..., asi que...supongo que iré a ver como esta Dante..."

* * *

El castaño subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del castillo y caminando por un largo pasillo llego frente a una habitación para luego entrar...

Dentro de la habitación vio a Dante el cual ya estaba despierto y se encontraba debajo de su cama un poco asustado...

"Nii-san...¿Q-qué es lo que está pasando?..."- pregunto el pelinegro mientras salía de debajo de la cama.

"Ah eso..., solo son explosiones y esas cosas..."- respondió Ryuto de forma relajada.

"¿P-pero eso no es malo...?"

"Ufufu depende de cómo lo mires..."

"¿Y papá y mamá?"

"…"

Ryuto no respondió y se acercó a Dante...

"¿Nii-san?"- El pelinegro se encontraba muy confuso al ver la actitud del castaño.

Ryuto suspiro y dijo -"Duerme un rato más"

Tras decir eso agarro del cabello a Dante y con mucha fuerza lo lanzo contra una pared, esta fue destruida y los escombros aplastaron al pelinegro...

"Espera ahí hasta que todo esto acabe, ya vendré a por ti luego..."

Ryuto comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar hasta que...

...

"¡...!"

De repente sintió una gran onda de calor además de una inmensa aura proveniente del lugar donde había lanzado a Dante. El suelo comenzó a temblar y los escombros donde estaba Dante comenzaron a derretirse al igual que la habitación, y también la temperatura aumento drásticamente.

"Tsk...¿Me estas jodiendo?..¿Por qué justo en este momento?..."-dijo Ryuto con molestia al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta de mala gana...

Mostró sorpresa al ver el cambio de Dante cuando este se levantó, ahora era más alto, su cabello ahora era rojo el cual se movía como si fuera fuego, ojos rojos, tenía colmillos y una especie de tatuaje negro de flamas en su mano derecha...

"…" **-** La expresión de Dante era una totalmente fría y daba una presencia imponente.

No había rastros del niño de 6 años...

 _(...Era de esperarse de un dios verdadero…este cambio tan drástico...ha~… ¿Por qué justo ahora tuvo que despertar sus poderes?...)-_ Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño.

"¡...!"

El ahora pelirrojo cargó a una gran velocidad contra Ryuto tomándolo por sorpresa, sin embargo, este lo esquivo con algo de dificultad dando un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y era perseguido por Dante.

 _(...Tsk...y yo que no quería perder el tiempo…)_

Ryuto desapareció de la vista de su hermano para luego aparecer instantáneamente detrás de él y lanzarle un potente puñetazo..., más grande fue su sorpresa cuando atravesó el cuerpo de Dante ya que este estaba hecho de llamas.

"...¿Intangible?..."

Retrocedió unos cuantos metros al ver que no podría golpearlo con ataques físicos.

 _(Pero si recién acaba de despertar sus poderes...debería ser imposible)_ -pensó con molestia para luego suspirar.

"No creí que tuvieras esa habilidad apenas despertar tus poderes..."

Ryuto dijo eso, ya que la intangibilidad era una habilidad de alto nivel…que solo algunos dioses u otros seres sobrenaturales poseen...

" **..."**

"Veo que no eres muy hablador…"

Mientras Ryuto decía esto, Dante volvió a desaparecer del lugar donde se encontraba dejándolo completamente destruido debido a la gran velocidad y fuerza, para luego llegar donde Ryuto en menos de un segundo y agarrarlo del cuello.

" **¡Vuélvete cenizas!"**

La voz de Dante al igual que su apariencia, que ya no era la de un niño de 6 años, había cambiado, está ahora tenía un tono frío y maduro.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras el cuerpo de Ryuto comenzó a arder en intensas llamas y el pelirrojo lo lanzó con gran fuerza hacia una pared destruyéndola.

Cabe decir que estaban destruyendo todo el castillo...

"Hahaha…¿Eso es todo?..."

Se escuchó una voz desde los escombros...para que después estos salieran volando en diferentes direcciones...

Ryuto se puso de pie, chasqueo los dedos y el fuego de Dante que lo rodeaba se apagó para luego sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas y mirar con una sonrisa arrogante a su hermano.

Dante seguía sin expresión alguna...

"...Esto no entraba en mis planes..., creí que al único que tendría que enfrentar seria mi padre, ya que madre ya no es ningún problema y que asesine a sus generales mientras dormían..."- Ryuto junto una gran cantidad de energía en su mano para luego levantar su brazo y formar una gran esfera de fuego azul - "...ahora tendré que solucionar este problema..."- Finalizó con una voz y expresión totalmente fría.

Dante al ver eso también junto una gran cantidad de poder en su mano para crear una inmensa bola de fuego.

"Es momento de acabar con esto hermanito…"

" **¡Devourer of the God Flames!"**

Ryuto lanzó la esfera de flamas azules, y al mismo tiempo Dante también lanzó la bola de fuego.

" **¡Sacre Fire!"**

Los ataques colisionaron creando una gran onda expansiva que comenzó a destruir todo el castillo por dentro...

Al inicio estaban igualados, pero al pasar un poco de tiempo el ataque de Ryuto empezó a ganar hasta que al final término impactando en Dante mandándolo a volar hacia el pueblo

 **¡BOOM!**

"Fiuu…"

Ryuto suspiro y salió del castillo mientras no muy lejos vio un cráter y mucho humo saliendo de este.

Al acercarse vio a su hermano inconsciente, todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras y ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Y yo que te iba a dejar para el final hermanito…"- El castaño comenzó a reunir energía en su mano - **"¡** **Kaimetsu tentai** **!"** \- **(Devastador celestial)**

Una espada de una mano, de filosa hoja color azul y empuñadura negra la cual tenía una gema roja en el centro y algo parecido a colmillos que se clavaban en la mano, apareció -"Pero ahora serás el primero al que le quite sus poderes…"

Puso la espada en el pecho de Dante y los colmillos de la empuñadura brillaron al parecer absorbiéndole energía a Ryuto, al mismo tiempo la gema roja brillo con intensidad...y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo, una ráfaga de energía oscura lo hizo retroceder.

El ataque oscuro impacto en el suelo generando humo…

Una silueta se acercó al cuerpo de Dante.

"¿Ya te cansaste de esconderte padre?"- Ryuto le hablo a la silueta la cual cargo a Dante en brazos...

"…"

Esta no hablo y solo desapareció.

"Tsk...¿Otra vez escapando?..."- dijo Ryuto con molestia mientras sacaba unas alas hechas de llamas azules para luego volar.

"Están algo lejos... ¿Qué es lo que tramas padre?..."

Tras decir eso desapareció de lugar...

 **Fin capítulo 10.1**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y como ya dije al inicio perdón por la demora.**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará listo dentro de unos días...**

 **Bueno ahora les dejaré la lista del harem:**

 **Raynare.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Gabriel.**

 **Penemue.**

 **Rossweisse.**

 **Yasaka.**

 **Ophis.**

 **OC:**

 **Darkness.**

 **Yumiko.**

 **Rori Valzarot.**

 **Y con respecto al equipo de Issei todavía estoy pensando los miembros...**

 **Cualquier sugerencia para el harem o para el equipo de Issei déjenla en los comentarios, pueden ser personajes de otros animes si así lo quieren…**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, recuerden dejar un comentario para ver si les gusto el capítulo** _ **(Además de que motiva para seguir escribiendo)**_ **y sus sugerencias.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Aviso

**¡Hey que tal!**

 **Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles un aviso.**

 **Fiuu si que ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí ese saludo xD**

 **Bueno han pasado muchos meses desde mi última actualización en ambas historias:**

" **The God of Dark"**

" **Mi vida en un nuevo mundo"**

 **Y bueno este es un aviso para decir que continuare ambas historias y que no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda ;v okno**

 **Estuve ausente por estudios de la universidad y algún que otro problema n.n**

 **Bueno "Mi vida en un nuevo mundo" será actualiza en esta o la otra semana y será resubida ya que cambiare cosas de la historia para poder hacer un mejor desarrollo.**

 **Y la actualización de "The God of Dark" si que va a tardar más, sin embargo no la abandonare.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por este aviso y perdón a los seguidores de ambas historias, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo ya ni las recordaran :c**

 **Con todo lo dicho, me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
